Un pequeño rayo de luz
by Wolfmika
Summary: Kouga y Ayame por fin tiene una familia, pero ¿Podrán criar bien a su primera hija? ¿Cuántas aventuras vivirá la pequeña por los pleitos de sus padres?Incluso el pobre de Inuyasha saldrá afectado
1. Después de tres años

**New fic n.n (wiii) jeje bueno esta es la secuela del fic "los pasados que nos marcaron y el arcoíris lunar"… espero les guste :D**

**los personajes le pertenecen aRumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Un pequeño rayo de luz **

**Cap1: Después de tres años**

Aburrido… todo era completamente aburrido, escuchar los sermones de los sabios, sobre la extensión de territorio, formar alianzas, y muchas más cosas que solo se describían en una sola palabra….aburrido. Hace ya tres años que recibió el poder sobre todas las tribus y eso le enorgullecía, bueno no tanto como lo imagino, le agradaba el poder, pero todo era responsabilidades, arreglar conflictos fuera de sus dominios, solucionar alguna que otra guerrilla entre tribus vecinas, mucho trabajo para el pobre de Kouga, pero antes de tomar el poder sele advirtió que muchas cosas así le pasarían, tanto que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

Las tribus podían regresar a sus territorios, no era necesario que todos se alojaran en la montaña del norte la cual se había vuelto la base mas fuerte de todos los Yukai lobo… Todo estaba resuelto en unas semanas se dispondría a atacar a unos ogros que invadieron los territorios de la tribu del Este, por lo cual no era necesaria la presencia de Kouga en ese lugar, un trabajo menos pensó así que podría estar mas tiempo alado de su querida Ayame.

-Los Ogros que invadieron el territorio del este no son muy fuertes- comunico el sabio de la tribu del este-

-Entonces ya se avía dicho, mi presencia no es necesaria- confirmo Kouga en un tono serio-

-Así es- le dijo el sabio- solo requerimos la ayuda de algunos de sus hombres-

-No se preocupen- sonrío con suma confianza- dejare que se llevan a los mas fuertes de la manada bastara con solo dos semanas para que esos Ogros sean eliminados-

-Aclarado este asunto- comenzó a hablar el gran sabio de la tribu del norte- la reunión se declara terminada-

Una ves terminada aquella aburrida reunión agradecía internamente a todos los cielos por liberarlo de aquel parloteo de ancianos, camino por los alrededores dela montaña viendo a los yukais realizar sus actividades correspondientes, los cachorros que eran vigilados por unas yukais se encontraban jugando libres, sin la necesidad de preocuparse por algo y eso le agradaba, se sentó en una roca mirándolos ahora que lo pensaba ya tenia que elegir un nombre, pero el problema seria que a Ayame agradara, es estado de animo de la Yukai no era muy agradable en los últimos tres meces, suspiro resignado, lo mejor seria llegar lo mas pronto de lo contraria Ayame comenzaría de desperrase por su ausencia.

Ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no quería llegar tan rápido, suspiro con resignación, cuando dela nada escucho una vos ligeramente familiar, miro a su derecha era el pequeño kitsune que acompañaba a Kagome e Inuyasha durante su búsqueda por los fragmento y la destrucción de Naraku, le sorprendió mucho verlo después de tres años, pero ¿Por qué corría despavorida asía el?, la respuesta al recibió rápido al escuchar los ladridos de los lobos los cueles le perseguían.

-¡Kouga!- grito- ¡Ayúdame!- pidió con sus ojitos cristalizados ala ves que saltaba para aferrarse al Yukai que solo lo miraba desconcertado- Ayúdame- chillo-

-¡Ah! Pero si eres tu Shippo- lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras miraba a los lobos acercarse- será mejor que dejan a este mapache en paz- ordeno-

-¡Soy un zorrito!- le reclamo-

-Bueno Zorro, por cierto ¿Qué haces tan al norte y solo?- le pregunto una ves que los lobos se marcharon dejando a Kouga y Shippo-

-Pues veras…- pauso abruptamente al escuchar su pequeño estomago gruñir- ¿no tienes algo que pueda comer?- rio de forma nerviosa-

- Esta bien vamos- le dijo-

Shippo subió la hombro de Kouga mientras le contaba el por que estaba tan al norte y solo, y eso se debía a que el pequeño kitsune estaba entrenando para convertirse en un experto zorro mágico como lo fue su padre, Kouga escuchaba el relato muy entretenido, todas las pequeñas historias que le contaba sobre sus aventuras de hace tres años, cada aldea que visito y cuantos amigos izo; e incluso Shippo le conto que en una de sus misiones fue capaz de derrotar a una zarigüeya mágica el solo sin ayuda de nadie.

-Eso es muy valiente para un pequeño zorro- alago Kouga- pero no te creo- eso ultimo izo que la pequeña ilusión de Shippo desapareciera-

-¿Por qué no me crees?- pregunto de forma triste-

-Por que las zarigüeyas mágicas son igual de pasivas que los zorros o mapaches mágicos- le dijo-

-¡Hum!- inflo los cachetes de forma graciosa- bueno, solo quería contar algo…Kouga por favor dame algo de comer- pidió nuevamente el pequeño-

-Ya me lo pediste, además ya llegamos- miro frente a el la entrada de la gran cueva, Shippo bajo de su hombros y miro asombrado, era grande, acaso ¿en ese lugar vivía Kouga?-

-¡OH!- exclamo- ¿aquí vives? Es muy grande-

-Si- le respondió- Como líder de todas las tribus debo vivir en un lugar así- conto mientras entraban ala cueva-

-Ah entonces si te casaste con Ayame- hablo de forma sonriente- que bueno al fin sentaste cabeza- mientras ingresaban al interior de la cueva Shippo diviso a la Yukai la cual se encontraba dándoles la espalda, y peinaba su larga cabellera roja la cual tenia suelta con las manos- ¡Hola Ayame!-le saludo-

-¿Eh? Hola- Ayame solo giro un poco la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro a su esposo y al pequeño invitado-

-¡Ayame ¿Cómo as estado?- con la misma alegría le pregunto, al ver como esta se ponía de pie noto que sostenía un pequeño bulto cubierto de pieles blancas, le cual comenzaba a moverse- ¿Y eso?-

-Esta despierta- hablo con alegría el yukai acercándose ala pelirroja- Ella es la pequeña Tani – le dijo-

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo- mas confiando le kitsune se acerco ala pareja de lobos, hasta subir nuevamente al hombro de Kouga-

-¿Tani?- pregunto la pelirroja- ¿ese nombre quieres que tenga? –

-Si- respondió- lo pensé mucho, y es el que mas me agrado, ¿no te gusta?- ahora el le preguntaba-

-Si esta bien- le sonrió- me gusta mucho ese nombre-

-¿Quieren decir que no le avían puesto nombre a su cachorrita?- interrogo Shippo algo confundido-

-No, ase una semanas que nació y no podíamos decidirnos por que nombre tendría la pequeña- respondió Ayame con una sonrisa-

-Saben, Sango y Miroku, recién tuvieron a su tercer hijo- les comento-

-Oye pequeño- le llamo la yukai- ¿Cómo están Kagome y sus amigos?- ante esa pregunta Shippo dejo de comer y cambio su semblante a un triste-¿Qué les paso algo malo?-

-No- respondió- pero… Hace tres años logramos derrotar a Naraku, pero…-

-¿Qué paso?- ahora le preguntaba Kouga-

-Cuando Inuyasha y los demás estaba peleando y derrotaron a Naraku, el pozo por el cual Kagome llegaba a esta época desapareció por tres días, y cuando reapareció nuevamente, Inuaysha regreso solo, según la anciana Kaede, el pozo se sello por que la perla de shikon desapareció de este mundo definitivamente- les conto-

-Así que eso paso- Kouga medito por unos segundos- ¿entonces Kagome ya no esta en esta época?-

-No- respondió Shippo- desde Entonces Inuyasha ah estado muy deprimido aunque lo niegue, así que desde hace tres años Inuyasha trata de olvidarlo pero cuando ve a las hijas de Sango y Miroku se torna de una manera muy distinta es dulce y tierno las quiere mucho, pero a mi me sigue tratando mal- termino de decir cruzando sus brazos y asiendo una mueca de fastidio-

-Esa bestia en un animal trata a los niños y monstruos por igual- comento Kouga- pero no es algo que me importe-

-Eso lo dices por que antes tu también me golpeabas- reclamo el kitsune- pero como ya eres padre, as madurado un poco, no te mentiré, para mi tu carácter todavía es muy inmaduro-

Shippo hablaba con tanta sinceridad, lo que causo que Ayame riera ante los comentarios del pequeño zorro, al parecer Kouga no le presto atención o eso era lo que ella creía, pues nuevamente le regreso a la pequeña, para arrodillarse y dar un golpe en la cabeza del pequeño zorrito, el cual comenzó a llorar fingidamente.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?- exigió saber el pequeño- ¡eres igual que Inuyasha! Ya eres padre por que no respetas a los niños-

-Tu pequeño enano no eres nada mío, por eso te golpe y no me estés comparando con aquella cosa tan desagradable- le contesto con una cara de pocos amigos-

-Eso no es justo- chillo- Ayame dile que no me golpe a mi que soy un pobre niño chiquito- pidió con falsas lagrimas en sus verdes ojitos-

-Y que paso con ese valiente zorro que sin ayuda de nadie venció a una zarigüeya mágica- le reclamo con burla-

-Kouga de jalo ya- le hablo de forma serie- tiene razón aun te comportas como un cachorro inmaduro-

-¡Ayame! ¿pero de que lado estas?- reclamo molesto asiendo llorar ala pequeña-

Solo basto una fría mirada por parte de la yukai para que el se tragara sus palabras y ofrecerse por voluntad propia para tranquilizar a la pequeña Tani, Shippo quien ya se disponía a retirarse, les comento por ultimo que Inuyasha no era el mismo de siempre, por la ausencia de Kagome, como ay antes lo avía explicado, cosa que dejo a Ayame muy pensativa, hasta entrada la noche, tal ves no seria mala idea visitar a aquel hanyu no traería problemas o ¿si?, sea como sea si ella estuviera en el mismo lugar, y tuviera aun amigo como Inuyasha de seguro el aria lo mismo, pero solo faltaba la aprobación de Kouga.

-Kouga…- le llamo sacándolo de su embelesamiento ante su bebe que dormía a pasiblemente-

-¿Si?-

-Oye lo eh estado pensando mucho y… ¿Por qué no visitamos a Inuyasha?- le pregunto con una sincera sonrisa-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Y yo para que querría visitar a esa bestia!- exclamo sorprendido pero no tan fuerte como para despertar a su hija-

-Por que creo que eso es lo que aria un amigo- le respondió sentándose a su lado-

-¿Cuándo dije que ese animal era mi amigo?- reclamo molesto- además no tengo anda que ir a verle, yo ya ice mi vida, que el haga lo que quiera con la suya, si se muere o le pasa algo no me interesa-

-Kouga- lo regaño- no me refiero a eso, sino que lo niegues o no lo hagas, tu y el son amigos, y se que por tu orgullo no lo reconocerás, pero si a ti te pasara lo mismo, el vendría a verte y brindarte de su amistad en un situación como esa ¿no crees?-

No entendía, ¿por que Ayame le hablaba con tanta madures? Tenían razón cuando el advirtieron que las yukais que se convertían en madres tomaba muy en serio ese sentimiento materno que las invadía, pero no creyó que fuera de esa forma, Inuyasha era su rival, tanto en fuerza como el amor…¿Amor a quien? El esta felizmente casado con Ayame, y ella no pudo hacerlo mas feliz que el día en que supo que seria padre… aunque si lo pensaba, a Kagome le tenia un profundo cariño, el cariño que solo una buena amiga puede generar.

-Esta bien- suspiro con resignación- le iré a visitar por la mañana y regresare pro al tarde- le dijo mirando a otro lado-

-¡Que bien!- exclamo feliz- entonces partiremos por la mañana-

-¿partiremos? Estas loca si crees que Tani y tu vendrán con migo- reclamo- solo ire yo y ustedes se quedaran- mas que una petición para la yukai so no a orden, nadie le ordenaba que hacer, ni siquiera ese yukai el cual era su esposo-

-Dije que iremos, a mi no me hace feliz estar todo el día encerrada en esta cueva- reclamo con enfado- además Tani necesita conocer le mundo exterior-

-Ya dije que no- le hablo con el mismo tono de vos poniéndose de pie- si quieres que vaya con ese hanyu tendrás que quedarte en la montaña asta que yo regrese, ni Tani, ni tu saldrán hasta que…-

¿Hasta que?- le interrumpió de igual forma molesta se puso de pie, y por la diferencia de tamaños tubo que alzar un poco su cara- Ni por muy líder que seas, ni siquiera pro que seas mi pareja me darás ordenes, jamás las eh recibido, menos de ese modo tan arrogante por tu parte-

-Pues si- bajo un poco su rostro para verla mejor- te lo estoy ordenando y cuando yo digo que no es no y punto- sentencio cruzándose de brazos, sin darse cuenta de que ya había elevado su tono y provoco que la bebe despertara muy asustada-

Lo pensó una y dos veces mas mientras miraba las estrellas, ¿como era posible de que una mujer le hiciera algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que lo mandaran a dormir en el exterior? Y mas que eso ¿ por que siempre Ayame lograba convencerlo de las cosas? No lo sabia, suspiro profundamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, tal ves si lo sabia y esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de su mujer… por lo menos ahora sabia por que lo mando dormir fuera avía despertado a su hija.

_**Notas finales:**_

Comentarios, preguntas, aclaraciones :D todo es bien venido jiji n_n


	2. mas de una sorpresa

_**Cap2.: mas de una sorpresa **_

El sol ya estaba comenzando a salir, tanto Kouga como Ayame quien tenia en brazos a su bebe se dirigían a la aldea en la cual se encontraría Inuyasha, aun que el camino para ambos siendo tan rápidos duraría un par de oras, tenían que hacer demasiadas paradas, no por ellos, sino por la pequeña, la cual reclamaba por comer, y ser atendida, era por eso que prefería ir solo, aunque si sele ocurría mencionar algo por le estilo no recibía mas que frías y calcinas miradas por parte de su mujer.

Tomaron la decima parada, la péquela Tani lloraba en los brazos de su madre, el llanto no cesaba, Ayame intento darle de comer, pero se negaba, no estaba sucia, ¿entonces que le pasaba? Kouga la tomo entre sus brazos y la meció con suavidad que dando profundamente dormida.

-Me impresionas- le comento rompiendo aquel silencio- a pesar de ser la primera eres muy hábil con los niños-

-Digamos que solo es suerte- le contesto de forma cariñosa-

-Es un día muy lindo ¿no crees?- comento la yukai mirando al cielo-

-Si pero…- siguió poniéndose de pie- será mejor que sigamos, aprovechemos que esta dormida para caminar, creo que no falta mucho para llegar a la aldea donde vive esa bestia-

El camino fue de lo mas tranquilo, aun caminando los dos eran rápidos y ya podían divisar una aladea, esa era, el olfato de Kouga no podía engañarlo, el olor de Inuyasha estaba esparcido por todos lados, y también el de Kagome…¿Qué extraño se suponía que ella no estaba en ese lugar? Pensaron los dos la percatarse de eso, mas no le tomaron importancia, tal ves en un momento podrían preguntárselo.

Salió de una cabaña con un semblante tranquilo pero serio ala ves, tras de el salió el pequeño Shippo subiendo al hombro del hanyu, mirando como enfrente de ambos se formaba unos remolinos de aire

-Baya- hablo el hanyu- después de mucho tiempo te veo otra ves lobo rabioso- dijo cuando los remolinos perdió su forma para dar la siluetas de los yukais- ¡Eh! ¡¿Pero?- exclamo sorprendido al verlos-

-Hola bestia- saludo como siempre- Me entere que estabas con el animo por los suelos y quise darte una visita- comento-

-Hola Inuyasha- le saludo Ayame-

-¡Pero si son Kouga, Ayame y la cachorrita!- exclamo el pequeño zorro- ¡Hola!

-¡¿Qué?- una vos muy conocida para ambos yukais se escucho desde adentro de la cabaña- ¿Kouga y Ayame están aquí?-

De la cabaña salió Kagome vestida con las ropas de una sacerdotisa, salió con una gran sonrisa , la cual se borro rápidamente quedando en el mismo estado que Inuyasha, los dos no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban, de igual forma los dos yukais, aunque claro que no por la misma razón, sino que ellos asta donde sabían Kagome desapareció de esa época por lo cual Inuyasha estaba deprimido.

-Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Shippo bajando del hombro del hanyu- parece que vieron algo extraño ¿porque están así?- cuestiono sin comprender-

-Lo…lo que yo veo si es extraño- contesto Inuyasha aun sorprendido-

-¡TU! Pequeño enano- grito dándolo un ligero golpe en la cabeza al kitsune- nos dijiste que Kagome desapareció y que esta bestia estaba muy deprimido, nos animamos a visitarlo y ahora vemos que kagome esta aquí ¿Qué explicación me puedes dar?- exigió saber el yukai-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo hanyu- enano de cuatro patas por que le dijiste eso a este lobo rabioso- sin dejarlo contestar también le golpeo la cabeza-

-Inuyasha – hablo Kagome- Abajo- de inmediato el hanyu cayo la suelo- perdónenlo pero ya saben como es de impaciente y grosero- pidió la miko acercándose a los yukais mas que por alegrarse de verlos otra ves fue por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que cargaba Kouga, –

-Kagome ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunto intrigada Ayame-

-¿Eh? Pues veras…- intento decir, cuando fue interrumpida por un llanto- ¿Y eso?-

-Lo siento – se disculpo Ayame- por fin despertó, durmió demasiado- tomo lo que Kouga sostenía en sus brazos descubriendo un poco ala bebe-

-¡Pero que hermoso bebe!-dijo muy emocionada- ¿Ayame puedo?- pidió-

-Claro- con una sonrisa le entrego a la bebe para que pudiera cargarla-

-Se parece mucho a los dos- comento sin abandonar aquel semblante-

-Mas que parecerse a mi- hablo Kouga- se parecer mas a su madre igual de hermosa- ante esas palabras Ayame se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada- su nombre es Tani-

-¡Hay! ¡Es una niña que linda!- exclamo abrazando a la pequeña-

Kagome reflexionaba y miraba ala bebe conmovida, Kouga era tan dulce y tierno cuando selo proponía, además tenia una hermosa hija de cabellos negros y ojitos azules como los de su padre, y la tez blanca como la de su madre, era un ternura de niña, por otro lado el Hanyu solo miraba con miedo a Kagome, no ase mucho le pidió que se casaran y tal ves se le ocurriría a Kagome pedirle un bebe, al parecer eso el aterraba, después dirigió su mirada ala pareja de lobos que se miraban de una forma, tierna, dulce, cariñosa… muy empalagosa, cosa que provoco un ligero dolor en su boca, jamás había visto una escena tan dulce, ahora que recordaba Kouga no era así, será que le matrimonio lo amanso de esa forma, lo bueno que el pensaba era que jamás pasaría por lo mismo.

-Lobo cursi- susurro cosa que escucho el yukai rompiendo toda esa romántica ilusión que tenían los dos lobos-

-¡¿Qué dijiste anima?- grito asustando ala bebe- ves lo que hiciste bestia- reclamo molesto-

-Yo… lobo sarnoso fuiste tu quien grito y asusto a su hija así que no me reclames nada- le respondió con burla- además que paso con ese comandante que conocí ase tres años, ahora solo eres un cursi bueno para nada-

-¡Pues este cursi bueno para nada!- siguió gritando- ¡es le líder de todas las tribus de hombres lobo nadie hace nada sin que yo lo ordene!-

-¡Kouga cállate!- le grito Ayame molesta- asustas a Tani, y por tu culpa ya le dio hipo-

-Pe…pero- intento decir el yukai-

-¡JAH! No que nadie te daba ordenes- hablo de forma irónica- una mujer te esta ordenando las cosas que paso con ese "líder"- se burlo-

-Inuyasha…-igual que Ayame, Kagome estaba molesta, mas que eso avergonzada de aquella actitud infantil por parte de su prometido- abajo- conjuro mandándolo nuevamente al suelo-

-Pero mirada mas- se burlo Kouga hincándose junto al hanyu tirado en el suelo- te burlas de que una mujer me de ordenes a mi y a ti te mandan al suelo que irónico ¿no crees?-

-Cállate- mascullo el de orbes doradas-

Ambas junto con le pequeño kitsune se marcharon del lugar dejando a los dos "inmaduros" peleando como solían hacerlo ase tiempo, llegaron al pequeño prado cerca del pozo por el cual Kagome pasaba de una época a otra, tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles.

-Kagome ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- le pregunto después de un rato de silencio-

-Pues veras, es extraño, pero solo desee regresar, por que extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, las aventuras que teníamos, nada comparado a mi mundo donde todo ya era rutinario, extrañaba todo esto- explico-

-Y extrañabas a Inuyasha- ante esto la miko asintió con un leve sonrojo-

-Pues… si- respondió con mas confianza- sobre todo por que lo extrañaba, ese fue mi deseo, deseaba verlo una ves mas… pero y tu ¿ como conseguiste que Kouga se cazara contigo?- pregunto cambiando de tema-

-Es una larga historia, pero al final cumplió su promesa – le dijo-

-Su pongo que fue cuando desistió de seguir luchando contra Naraku- le dijo- recuerdo que cuando le quitaron sus fragmentos dela perla, se dio por vencido y se fue, me avía mencionado algo de cumplir con su palabra, tal ves fue en aquella ocasión-

-Tal ves, sabes ya no me importa soy feliz sabiendo que cumplió y eso es lo mas importante, eso y mi pequeña Tani- miro ala pequeña que estaba entre sus brazos, la que desde hace un buen rato intentaba tomar le collar de su madre, el cual le avía llamado mucho la atención-

-Entonces es la primera- de igual miraba a la bebe- ¿piensas tener mas hijos con Kouga?- pregunto curiosa-

-¡¿EH?- se sonrojo ante la pregunta- pues yo… no se, creo que tal ves después- respondía de forma atropellada- no lo se, vaya, no lo avía pensado, pero ojala que no sea como en esta ocasión-

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, una pequeña pelota de trapo color amarillo callo cerca de los tres, Shippo quien se mantenía en silencio escuchando la conversación, miro las dos pequeñas figuras que se acercaban sonrientes a por la pelota, no mas lejos de ellas se encontraba el joven monje, el cual se sorprendió de ver ala yukai nuevamente.

-¡Pero si es Miroku y las gemelas!- exclamo feliz-

-¡Shippo!- exclamaron las dos pequeñas mientras se abalanzaban sobre le pequeño kitsune y comenzaban a jalarle las orejas y la cola-

-¡Mi colita no!- exclamo- ¡Miroku! ¡mi colita!-

-Niñas- suspiro con resignación, siempre era lo mismo, ya sea con shippo o Inuyasha las gemelas siempre se emocionaban de verlos- no molesten al mapache- dijo en tono burlón-

-¡¿Qué SOY UN ZORRITO?- grito molesto-

-Zorrito…-dijo una de las gemelas jalándole de las orejas-

-Mapache…-dijo la otra-

-Monje Miroku, buenas tardes- saludo cortes mente la miko- mire, ¿recuerda a Ayame la prometida del joven Kouga?

-Señorita Ayame que gusto verla otra ves- saludo cortésmente-

-Hola- le respondió- mucho tiempo son verlo-

-Así es… oh pero mire nada mas- exclamo viendo ala bebe- es un bebe muy hermoso ¿ es una niña?- pregunto-

-Si- respondió Kagome- su nombre es Tani- la presento-

-Lo supuse, es una niña muy hermosa igual que su madre- dijo con cierto coqueteo a lo cual solo recibió un golpe el la cabeza-

-Basta Miroku- hablaron tras de el- cuando dejaras de ser tan mañoso-

-Pero sango, era un cumplido para la señorita Ayame- se defendió-

-¿Ayame?- pregunto, ahora que miraba bien frente a ambos se encontraba la yukai, la que le guardaba cierto rencor a Kagome por Kouga- perdona no te había visto- se disculpo- tiene razón tienes una hija muy linda- alago después deber ala bebe-

-No hay problema- le sonrío la yukai- que lindo tu bebe- alago dela misma forma-

-Gracias -

-Bueno que tal si dejamos que los niños jueguen y nosotros…- pensó por un segundo mientras miraba tras de ella, seguían esos dos peleando y seguirían así por un buen rato- que les parece si tomamos un poco de te-

Todos aceptaron de inmediato, dejando a los otros dos atrás puesto que su pequeña discusión tardaría horas y horas, una ves dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome se encargo de preparar un poco de te, las gemelas curiosas se acercaron ala pequeña hija de Ayame, mientras esta platicaba con Sango y Miroku.

Por otro lado Inuyasha y Kouga ya comenzaban a cansarse de pelar, por lo cual siguieron enfrascándose en una de insultos y amenazas como antes.

-Lobo sarnoso, ¿que esperas para largarte a tu cueva de una ves por todas?- grito tal y como solía hacerlo antes, cada ves que lo veía –

-No se me da la gana- le dijo indiferente- además si estoy aquí es solo por la linda Kagome- se cruzo de brazos mientras lo veía de frente-

-Oye te recomiendo que no digas eso de Kagome- por alguna razón el hanyu estaba entre molesto y asustado cosa que el otro no noto-

-¿Por que no debes no debería decirlo?- pregunto incrédulo, mientras otra idea pasaba por su cabeza- A ya entiendo, te molesta que Kagome aun me quiera ¿no es verdad?- hablo de una forma maliciosa- pues no la culpo, ella es una mujer tierna, cariñosa y muy linda, mas que cualquier o otra criatura, Kagome siempre será para mi la mas bella, pero lastima ya que ella prefirió quedarse con un gato roñoso como tu y no con migo-

-¡Oye me Kouga!- exclamo- tu no eres nadie para hablar así de ella menso en tu posición actual-

-Y que me importa- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- solo digo la verdad-

-Solo dices la verdad- tras de ellos se escucho una vos femenina, la cual izo que el yukai se pusiera nervioso y aterrado ala ves, conocía esa vos, mas que conocerla se maldijo mental mente al no a ver percibido su presencia antes-

-A…Ayame- tartamudeo su nombre mientras volteaba a verla-

-Me parece que… que ya escuche suficiente- su tono era triste, mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo-

-No…¡rayos! No es lo que parece te lo juro Ayame. Tu eres muy linda, mas que Kagome- trato de excusarse de una forma muy torpe- ¡estúpida bestia!¡¿ves lo que ocasionas?- le grito molesto-

-Je! ¿yo? Pero si tu fuiste quien dijo todas esas cosas- se defendió le hanyu- además yo te avía dicho trate de advertirte eso te lo buscaste tu solo-

Ahora estaba solo, ¡maldición! Si quiera hacer algo para disculparse tenia que serlo en ese instante y rápido, se acerco a ella para intentar abrazarla como antes y decirle algo creíble, hablarle como siempre con el corazón en la mano y explicarle que solo decía esas cosas para molestar a esa bestia, que nada era cierto, que después de tres años el le ah demostrado cuanto la ama en verdad, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla recibió una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que lo mando la suelo; Inuyasha miraba incrédulo, y ala ves asustado Ayame estaba verdaderamente molesta con el yukai no era para menos después de escuchar eso. Simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se marcho en dirección al bosque.

Sin pensarlo se levanto rápidamente yendo tras de ella, no podía golpearlo, bueno si pero al menos no después de escuchar su explicación después de eso, ella era libre de golpearlo asca cansarse ya que selo tenia mas que bien merecido, por otro lado Inuyasha regreso ala cabaña donde todos los demás los esperaban, Kagome tenia ala pequeña de los lobos en sus brazos, todas las miradas estaba dirigidas a el, y el no decía nada.

-¿Dónde están Kouga y Ayame?- pregunto Kagome una ves que el hanyu se sentó junto a ella-

-En el bosque tal ves cavando la tumba de ese pulgoso- dijo sin mucho interés recibiendo una calcina mirada por parte de Sano por decir algo y mas con las gemelas presentes- quiero decir esta con Ayame en el bosque intentado disculparse-

-¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar la miko-

-Pues que será ese tonto hablo de mas diciendo que eras mas hermosa que cualquier otra criatura y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Ayame estaba tras de el escuchando toda la conversación- les conto cruzándose de brazos-

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo la azabache poniéndose de pie rápidamente- tengo que disculparme no quiero ser la responsable de una separación-

-Pero si usted no izo nada- le dijo el monje al escuchar eso ella no avía echo nada entonces ¿ por que tenia que disculparse?-

-Se que no lo hice monje Miroku, pero Kouga me puso en medio de este embrollo, tiene que entender que yo no lo amo y que yo…-pauso mirando a Inuyasha algo sonrojado- y yo tengo que ir- dejando ala bebe en brazos del monje salió a toda prisa con Inuyasha-

Los otros dos miraron como salían rápidamente, tanto que la curiosidad se izo presente en ambos quería ir a ver que pasa también, pero no podían tenían que cuidar a los pequeños que quedaron a su cuidado.

-Solo vieron a Kagome y empezaron los problemas- comento Sango muerta de curiosidad-

-Tienes razón, como los viejos tiempos- soltó una leve risilla, la cual desapareció al ver que Sango salía de la cabaña- ¿adonde vas?-

-I re a ver que pasa- contesto- cuida de los niños no tardare- tras esto salió rápidamente adonde los otros cuatro se encontraban-

-Pero…- no era justo el también quería saber que pasa y quería estar en ese lugar, la labor de un monje era traer paz y tranquilidad a sus allegados… ¡que demonios! El también quería enterarse de todo pero no podía dejar a los niños solos- Shippo- hablo rápidamente en cuento vio la kitsune- cuida a los niños-

-¿Qué pero si yo soy un niño?- se quejo-

-Pero eres el mayor de todos cuídalos y te prometo recompensarte con algo- ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando el también salió a toda prisa del lugar-

Shippo se quedo solo, un niño cuidando de otros cuatro niños, era su oportunidad de demostrar que era mas maduro que los demás y que podía hacerse responsable no por nada ha estado entrenado muy duro, demostraría que es capaz de proteges a esos pequeñitos, pero su determinación desapareció al sentir como las gemelas comenzaban a jalarle de su cola, por le grito que pego, termino despertando al pequeño hermano de ambas, por lo cual corrió a atenderlo e intentaba no gritar por que las gemelas seguían jalando de su colita.

_**Notas finales:**_

Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones :D todo es bien venido

_Reviews:_

Al shinomori:

Hola!

Pues bueno ya pude subir esta historia antes de que empiecen mis exámenes en la prepara x_x jeje, verdad que es un ternurita la pequeña de estos dos lobos y las aventuras están por comenzar XD jeje

Cuidate :D un beso


	3. Aquí… ¡YA NO ESTA!

_**Cap3.: Aquí… ¡YA NO ESTA!**_

Todos son unos inmaduros, creyó que siendo ya adultos razonarían mejor, pero no, nada pasaba, agradecía por ser el mas cuerdo y maduro de todos ellos, que lograrían sin el a su lado. Las gemelas aun jalaban de su cola y orejas mientras cambiaba la pequeño se había ensuciado, ahora las gemelas peleaban por un pequeño lazo que encontraron en el piso para jugar, despertando de nueva cuenta la bebe, al cual tomo en sus brazos para intentar clamarlo, pero nada, ahora veía la realidad que intento ocultar ase unos momentos, era un niño cuidando de otros niños.

Por otra parte la discusión entre los lobos seguía, ahora Kagome e Inuyasha se les unieron en la discusión, Sango y el Monje miroku, solo se quedaron de espectadores bajo un árbol ala ves que suspiraban con resignación puesto que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y darle un final a eso.

-¡Déjame explicarte!- trato nuevamente, tenia una gran paciencia, pero la estaba perdiendo con gran facilidad, además de que el yukai intentaba controlarse para no explotar de coraje y hacer algo que no debiera frente a los demás-

-¡Déjame!- grito la pelirroja- no tienes que decirme nada lo entendí ala perfección cada una de tus palabras las entendí ala perfección-

-Ayame- ahora pedía la miko- deja que te lo explique mira como esta el pobre Kouga, el no tiene la culpa, la culpa es de Inuyasha- le dijo-

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto de forma irónica- ¡je! Como si me importara, yo le advertí y siguió hablando es su culpa-

-¡ABAJO!- conjuro molesta- ¡si por tu culpa el joven Kouga y Ayame deshacen su matrimonio jamás telo perdonare!- le grito- ABAJO-

-¡Ayame estoy perdiendo la paciencia te ordeno que me escuches!- ordeno ya fuera de sus casillas, no estaba dispuesto a pedirle mas ya que le diría por las buenas o por las malas y al parecer seria por las malas-

-¡TU ME ORDENAS!- comenzó a reír de forma descarada- pero si tu no puedes ordenarme nada yo soy la que te ordena-

-¡Eso no es verdad! A quien proclamaron líder fue a mi, no a una mocosa de dieciocho años!- grito-

-Pues esta "mocosa" a si como me llamas, te ah entregado lo mas valioso de su ser, te eh dado una familia… Tu… ¡TU DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS SOLO AMI!- estallo al igual que el su paciencia tenia un limite el cual ya fue sobre pasado-

-¡Pero si yo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo!- viendo ahora que tenia una oportunidad para explicarse no la desaprovecho- Todo lo que escuchaste solo lo dije para molestar a este bueno para nada- de mal modo señalo al hanyu aun victima del conjuro de Kagome- nada fue verdad ella no significa nada para mi, solo tu por eso te e dado mi vida por que se que tu eres la dueña de ella- le dijo de un modo tan tierno, al cual solo Kagome, Sango y Miroku suspiraron enternecidos por aquello, Inuyasha aun seguía siendo forzado a permanecer en el suelo-

-¡No te creo!- exclamo con la vos entre cortada-

-Ayame- lentamente se acerco a ella con sumo cuidado de no asustarla, teniendo la oportunidad al abrazo fuertemente a el- déjame demostrarte que es verdad-

La obligo a verle a los ojos, miro aquellos ojos de un color jade profundo, los cuales comenzaban a cristalizarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por aquel acto, ella le miro de igual a los ojos aquellos azules tan profundos perdiéndose en ellos, Kouga la beso repentinamente, era un beso lleno de amor, pasión, sinceridad el cual la lobuna no tardo en corresponder dela misma forma. Kagome desvió la mirada a Inuyasha ¿aun seguía vivo? Parecía que si a soportado tanto abajo que parecía acostumbrarse a esos duros golpes, Sango y Miroku, se miraron y optaron por mirar a otro lado

Aun en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, seguía el alboroto, por un lado Shippo logro hacer que el pequeño dejara de llorar, pero este comenzaba su llanto al sentir que lo dejaban de mecer, las gemelas que antes peleaban, ahora jugaban con los objetos mágicos del kitsune, y la pequeña Tani… ahora que lo pensaba estaba muy tranquila, no había echo ningún ruido a pesar del escándalo de hace un rato, miro tres de el, palideció, ahora se maldecía pro a ver volteado, busco por todos lados, en cada rincón, cada centímetro dela cabaña, no estaba la hija de los lideres del clan de los lobos no estaba.

-¡Me van amatar!- grito asustado- ¡no esta no esta no esta! ¡Veo mi corta y triste vida pasar frente a mis ojitos, seré comida de lobo!- las lagrimas ya salían de sus verdes ojitos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando una solución, aun era un buen momento para huir y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos, si era una excelente idea…mala idea Kouga lo buscaría por cielo mar y tierra para matarlo- ¿Qué hago?-

-Shippo llorando- exclamo una de las gemelas-

-¡Es cierto! Hana, Sara ¿saben adonde esta la bebe?- les pregunto-

-¿Hum? Sara no sabe- dijo la pequeña mientras intentaba hacer girar el trompo-

-Hana sabe- dijo la otra pequeña muy sonriente-

-¡Si!¡HANA BUENA NIÑA! ¿Dónde esta?- suspiro aliviado, ahora solo tenia que ir por la pequeña y regresar antes que los demás con ella-

-Hana sabe- repitió otra ves- Shippo problema- comenzó a reír al ver como la cara de Shippo cambiaba nuevamente a una llorosa-

-Hana- chillo- no es divertido… ya se- dijo rápidamente- mi olfato nunca me engaña, pero no puedo dejarlos aquí solitos- miro a los tres pequeños mientras tomaba una pose meditativa, tendría que salir con ellos no podía dejarlos menos aun bebe corría el riesgo de que pasara lo mismo que con Tani-

Subió a los tres niños a una pequeña carretilla la cual se encontraba un lado dela cabaña, se transformo en un aldeano, para poder empujarla, a pesar de estar entrenado sus transformaciones no era del todo aun buenas y eso se sabia por que su colita lo delataba fácil mente.

-Viaje viaje- repetían las gemelas-

-Hana, Sara despertaran a Kenta calladitas- pidió-

-calladitas- de forma graciosa repitieron en un susurro-

-"¿Dónde esta?"- pensó- "si no la encuentro me…"- pronto paso una aterradora imagen por su cabeza donde Kouga y Ayame lo torturaba de la forma mas vil y despiadada-

Corrió no avía tiempo que perder, tampoco quería perder pequeña vida, no sin a ver conocido el amor, los placeres de la vida, de los cuales Miroku le ah contado, y mucho menos no quería morir sin a verse convertido ya en un zorro mágico por completo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un rato mas, tan tiernos, tan románticos, tan amorosos, ya no le quedaba duda, confiaba plenamente en el, se sentía tan estúpida y avergonzada por como actuó ase unos instantes, sentía que no podía mirarle a los ojos, pero lo estaba asiendo era como si un imán la atrajera a el. El momento fue cortado gracias una helada corriente de aire, el cual los saco de su mágico momento regresando ala realidad, se sonrojaron la sentir las miradas de los otros cuatro sobre ellos

A Kouga no le importaba si el hanyu se burlaba de el, e Inuyasha evito hacer algún comentario temiendo un posible abajo nuevamente ya no sentía la cara, gracias a esos detestables conjuros.

-Bueno- hablo Sango rompiendo aquel silencio- Sera mejor que regresemos ya es tarde y los niños deben estar…-miro a su izquierda ya avía visto al monje a su lado entonces ¿Por qué se sorprendió de verlo?- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto-

-Bueno- rio de forma nerviosa- creo que lo mismo que tu-

-¡Yo te pedí que cuidaras a los niños! ¿Qué haces aquí Miroku?- le regaño-

-Lo…lo siento- intento defenderse el monje-

-¡Quieren decir que dejaron solos a los pequeños!- exclamo Kagome-

-No, esperen los deje al cuidado de Shippo- hablo rápidamente el monje dando unos pasos atrás-

-¡UN NIÑO CUIDANDO A OTROS NIÑOS ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA? UNA NUEZ!- grito Kouga molesto-

Sin darle oportunidad alguna de hablar todos corrieron a la cabaña para ver los pequeños, Kouga e Inuyasha fueron los primeros en llegar, el lugar estaba completamente vacio, solo estaba la piel con la que cubrían a la pequeña lobita, solo eso y los juguetes mágicos de Shippo, ni el, ni las gemelas, ni el bebe, nadie

Los demás llegaron pocos instantes, enterándose delos mismo, todos avían desaparecido sin perder mas tiempo Kouga salió a toda prisa adonde le aroma de Shippo se asía mas fuerte, después de que Inuyasha solo dijera "no hay nadie" salió tras de Kouga, los demás le siguieron, estaba preocupados, muy preocupados y molestos con le monje al cual sele pidió cuidar de los pequeños y por le cual ahora estaba desaparecidos.

Se encontraba sola en el bosque, lloraba a todo los que sus pequeños pulmones le daban, tenia hambre y frio, además de que estaba muy asustada, sus padres no estaban y el sonido de la naturaleza nocturna le aterro la ser la primera ves en escucharla, entre las ramas de un árbol un par de ojos comenzaron a destellar de un color carmesí, aquella criatura encontró una presa, una indefensa presa para devorar, confiado salto ala pequeña Tani la cual seguía llorando, la criatura que se lanzaba contra ella era un demonio serpiente, le cual fue destruido al ser cortado en dos.

-Pobre pequeña- hablo con algo de pena, tomando ala péquela lobuna en brazos- ¿Quién abandonaría aun pequeña como tu en medio del bosque?- aquella mujer tenia casi los mismo atuendos que Kagome y la anciana Kaede, meció con suavidad ala pequeña asiendo que el llanto desaparezca-

La oscuridad era tal, que agradecía por a ver visto a aquel demonio que saltaba del árbol para atacar a la bebe camino en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a una aldea vecina en la cual habitaba, una ves ya con algo de los para ver miro a quien dormía en sus brazos

-Eres…un demonio- la miro bien, era una cachorrita de demonio, aquella mujer les tenia un odio grande a esas criaturas, por lo cual solo vivía para aniquilarlas-

-Sacerdotisa Daresa- hablo uno de los aldeanos- que bueno que ya regreso, señorita tenemos un pequeño problema con mi hijo- le pidió de forma cortes-

-Si…- respondió- enseguida estaré con el- miro nuevamente ala pequeña, aun estaban aquellas facciones serias, recordó nuevamente ella solo vivía para aniquilarlas-

Busco lo mas lejos que pudo, ¡rayos! Su aroma desapareció, como si de una barrera espiritual se tratara, no cabe duda estaba muerto, y si lo estaba ya que el aroma del lobo y el hanyu estaban cada ves mas cerca.

-¡Hana hambre!- grito la pequeña Hana llorando-

-¡Sara frio!- le siguió su gemela-

-¡Shh! Niñas calladitas- pidió asustado y no era para menos, pronto diviso un remolino que se acercaba a ellos, y ese remolino solo tenia un nombre Kouga-

No pensó, nuevamente tomo su forma original y trepo hasta la rama mas alta de un árbol observando a los tres niños que lloraban a todo pulmón, efectivamente era Kouga, miro a los tres niños, pero su pequeña no estaba con ellos, cargo al bebe el cual era mas vulnerable y propenso a una caída dela carretilla ya que se encontraba muy ala orilla de esta, Ayame e Inuyasha quien llevaba a Kagome en su espalda llegaron tras de el.

-Es Kenta- Kagome bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha para tomar la bebe que tenia Kouga-

-¿Tani?- pregunto Ayame aun asustada-

-No esta- contesto- solo están estos tres niños… y ese mapache esta cerca lo percibo-

-¡QUE SOY UN ZORRO!- grito molesto delatándose-

Inuyasha subió hasta el árbol y bajo con le kitsuna el cual vio pasar toda su corta vida frente a sus ojos, no fue tan mala como pensó, todo se termino, todo, hasta hay al menos se alegraba de ver por ultima ves a Kagome y muy a su pesar a Inuyasha

-Muy bien enano habla- exigió Inuyasha tomándolo por la cola-

-Cosa peluda- gruño le lobo- ¿Dónde esta mi Hija?- exigió saber en un tono muy amenazante y peligroso-

-Yo…yo…- trato de decir pero en ves de eso se echo a llorar- ¡Kagome ayúdame!- pidió-

-Shippo ¿Dónde esta la pequeña Tani?- pidió seria Kagome-

-Yo la perdí- dijo llorando- Trate de cuidar de los cuatro pero las gemelas gritaban, Kanta lloraba y no sabia que hacer soy solo un niño, no me di cuenta cuando la cachorrita se salió de la cabaña- confeso entre llantos-

-Su olor desaparece en este lugar- Ayame quien trataba de mantener la calma inspecciono el alrededor con su olfato, era notorio en ella las inmensas ganas de llorar por su pequeña –

-Lo primero será regresar alas pequeñas con Sango y Miroku, después buscaremos ala pequeña- sugirió la azabache-

-¡Mi hija es mas importante que eso!- exclamo Kouga furico- si algo malo le pasa a mi princesa los matare a todos y al primero será a ese zorro- su mirada destellaba de rabia, de la mas pura y fina rabia asiendo que Shippo pareciera mas un fantasma que un zorro vivo-

Regreso, ya era demasiado tarde, solo quería dormir, ni bien se avía recostado cuando el llanto la despertó. Miro ala pequeña que dormía a su lado, lloraba por algo de atención, suspiro con cansancio, y tomo a la lobuna en sus brazos meciéndola con cariño hasta que por fin quedo nuevamente dormida.

La búsqueda se llevo acabo toda la noche intentaron buscar la forma de Pasar aquella barrera espiritual pero nada, no podían atravesarlo, ni Kagome y el monje miroku pudieron haber algo con sus poderes espirituales, la desesperación era tanta que Ayame no pudo mas y se soltó a llorar, la miko intentaba tranquilizarla pero era inútil, y se entendía era su hija su bebe de unas pocas semanas de haber nacido.

-¡Rayoz!- exclamo Inuyasha- no me interesa su me cuesta la vida encontrar a esa pequeña la encontrare cuésteme lo que me cueste- dijo muy decidido-

-Hablas como si fuera tu hija- opino Shippo el cual estaba amarrado aun árbol, sin oportunidad de defenderse recibió un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?-

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar, tu perdiste a esa bebe. Además no me gusta ver alas mujeres llorar- le dijo molesto-

-¡Tani!- llamaba Ayame entre llantos- mi bebe-

-Ayame… la encontraremos ya veras- consoló Kagome-

-No hables así de fácil, mi pequeña esta perdida jamás lo entenderías- molesta la yukai comenzó a gritarle ala miko la cual solo se mantuvo fuerte ante la situación-

-Sera mejor que te calmes- le dijo serio el hanyu- con esa actitud no desaparecerás esta barrera y no podremos encontrar a tu cachorra-

Como si eso fuera el pro del conjuro la barrera desapareció ante ellos, y el aroma de Tani se percibió rápidamente, Inuyasha corrió en dirección tras de el las otras dos , dela nada fueron atacados por demonios que salían de de los arboles

-Ya entiendo por que de esta barrera- Kagome quien lazaba flechas a los demonios para purificarlos comenzó a hablar- era para mantener a los demonios lejos-

-Ahora tiene sentido- Inuyasha dando un gran salgo destruyo a mas demonios con su garras de acero, mientras estaba en los aires percibió el aroma alobo- ustedes dos encárguense de estos estorbos-

Ayame y Kagome peleaban contra los demonios abriéndose paso, ese seria un buen momento para que Kouga se apareciera e hiciera de héroe, donde quiera que estaba avía percibido el mismo aroma y ya se dirigía asía el, el yukai paso toda la noche recorriendo el bosque, buscando algún modo de entrar ala barrera pero no conseguía nada, hasta que esta desapareció frente a sus ojos en otro nuevo intento por penetrar la barrera, internamente rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que su pequeña estuviera bien. Delo contrario no soportaría que no fuera así.


	4. En brazos de mamá y papá

_**Cap4.: en brazos de mamá y papá **_

Metía sus manitas ala orilla del ríos, quería atrapar un pececito de colores que nada cerca de la orilla, la miko la sostenía para que no callera y fuera arrastrada por la corriente, no era la primera ves que cuidaba de un bebe, pero si la primera ves que cuidaba de un cachorro de demonio, seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la ah destruido ya? La respuesta era simple, era una pequeña muy tierna y no representaba peligro alguno.

-me sigo preguntando ¿Que asías sola en medio del bosque?- miro ala pequeña que clavos sus ojos azules en ella- su pongo que podrás convivir por un tiempo con las humanos, después no se que hare contigo- suspiro derrotada-

Lo primeo que debía hacer era averiguar que clase de demonio era esa niña, y si estaría bajo su cuidado tenia que hacerla pasar por humana, la vistió con un pequeño kimono de color celeste, además de llevar consigo una péquela canasta con verduras, al parecer aria una comida al aire libre.

Las dos estaban en problemas, era demasiados demonios las flechas de Kagome se avían agotado, aunque Ayame fuera una yukai lobo fuerte tenia un limite y ya comenzaba a cansarse de ello, de la nada apareció un remolino del cual salió Kouga destruyendo a los demonios restantes.

-¡No estorben!- grito el yukai observando como los que quedaban huían del lugar-

-Gracias joven Kouga- agradeció la miko-

-¿Dónde esta esa bestia buena para nada?- pregunto- el olor de Tani es muy fuerte en este lugar, pero mientras mas avanzo se mescla con otros olores- dijo mirando a todos lados-

-Inuyasha se adentro al bosque al parecer también capto su aroma y fue a buscarla- explico-

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, Kouga- pidió Ayame aun preocupada- tenemos que encontrarla y rápido-

Los otros dos asintieron comenzando a adentrarse en el bosque, por otra parte Inuyasha ya estaba cerca de donde la pequeña de los lobos, su aroma era mas fuerte, al igual que el aroma de un humano, sigilosamente subió hasta la rama de uno de los arboles mas latos y la vio, era la pequeña Tani, ala do de ella estaba una sacerdotisa, la cual tenia en su mano una daga la cual se dirigía ala pequeña.

-¡No lo aras!- grito saliendo de su escondite-

-¡¿Un demonios?- rápidamente la sacerdotisa lanzo una daga mas pequeña envuelta con un pergamino-

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspiro aliviado el hanyu una ves esquivando aquella arma y tomaba ala pequeña en brazos- sigues con vida esos es bueno- como si la pequeña entendiera algo comenzó a reír el los brazos de su "salvador"-

-¡Demonio suéltala ahora mismo!- exigió la miko, clavando sus orbes lilas en el-

-Claro como si lo fuera hacer, me llevare a esta mocosa y un humano como tu no podrá hacer nada- hablo con suma confianza, tanto así que bajo la guardia y una flecha mágica se clavo en su hombro derecho-

-La próxima ira en tu cabeza- advirtió la oji lila- suelta a esa niña o te destruiré-

-¡Jeh!- bufo mientras se quitaba la flecha- crees que eso me ara daño, quieres que deje a esta niña para que puedas destruirla, tenia razón algunos los humanos no son de fiar-

-¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!- exclamo molesta- esa niña…-

-¡Ni creas que te lo permitiré!- interrumpió ala sacerdotisa, no pretendía pelear con una mujer, lo preferible en ese momento era marcharse rápidamente con la pequeña-

Daresa quedo extrañada por breves momentos, estaba molesta, no permitiría que un demonio como ese le faltara al respeto, mas que la acusara de algo que ni siquiera pensaba cometer.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREBE?- grito molesta, mientras se dirigía a su caballo el cual se encontraba la orilla del rio-

Le siguió por le bosque, no permitiría que ese demonio se saliera con la suya, menso que secuestraba la pequeña ala cual había tenido bajo su cuidado, si esa criatura le hubiese dicho que la bebe le pertenecía, no abría problema en regresársela, pero que llegara de ese modo y se burlara de ella, eso no selo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

Buscaban por le bosque pero nada, seguían sin encontrar ala pequeña, el aroma de Inuyasha era mas fuerte al igual que el aroma de Tani y parecía no estar muy lejos de ellos, ¿pero en que dirección?, al aire soplaba con algo de fuerza y eso los confundía un poco.

-Esa bestia esta muy cerca- comento Kouga-

-Y Tani igual- siguió Ayame-

-Creo saber como encontrarlo- con la atención de los lobos puesta en ella comenzó a explicarles- cuando digo mi conjuro, Inuyasha cae al suelo asiendo demasiado ruido, tal ves si escuchamos el golpe de cuando caiga los encontraremos mas rápido-

Mientras ellos decidían el hanyu estaba cada ves mas cerca saltando entre los arboles esquivando las flechas de aquella mujer, ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que logro darle alcance tan rápido? Ahora no sabia si arrepentirse por jurar que aun que le costara la vida encontraría ala pequeña, odiaba ver llorar alas mujeres, cierto, y por aquello anterior mente se metía en demasiados líos. Los vio, ya estaba cerca de ellos, pero algo no estaba bien…¿Por qué Kagome estaba inhalando tan profundo? Eso no lo asía amenos que…

-¡NO KAGOME NO LO HAGAS!- grito demasiado tarde-

-¡ABAJO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-

Escucharon el grito por arriba de ellos, era el hanyu el cual amenazaba con caerles enzima, rápidamente se hicieron aun lado, Kouga al ver lo que sostenía. Salto en dirección la hanyu arrebatándoselo dejando que este se estrellara solo. Era su pequeña Tani, estaba viva y a salvo, aunque muy asustada al sentir como era arrebatada de aquellos brazos con brusquedad, Ayame corrió junto a Kouga quitándole ala bebe para tranquilizarla, ella también lloraba, y eran lagrimas de felicidad, su cachorrita estaba de regreso en sus brazos era un alivio para sus corazones que no soportaban mas la opresión, y la angustia de no poder encontrarla, Kagome no dijo nada y solo se acerco a Inuyasha para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No era necesario eso- mascullo el hanyu intentando alzar la cara-

-Lo siento- se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además mira encontraste ala pequeña-

-Si eso es bueno, dije que la encontraría- una ves de pie, miro ala feliz familia que se reencontraba-

-Inuyasha, gracias – agradeció la pelirroja-

-No es nada, la salve de una destrucción segura- le dijo sin mucha importancia-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la miko confundida-

-Una sacerdotisa…- antes de que pudiera decir mas una flecha salió de la nada haciéndole un rasguño en la mejilla-

- No acostumbro a fallar- advirtió una vos femenina- pero es la ultima ves entrégame a esa niña Demonio-

-Esa mujer no se da por vencida- comento el hanyu- esa sacerdotisa estuvo apunto de matar a la bebe-

-¡¿Qué dijiste bestia?- era todo, era le fin de aquel humano que intento matar a su pequeña, lo mataría sin piedad alguna y de eso no avía la menor duda-

-Eres terco- se defendió la miko saliendo de las sombras- ¡¿como me acusas de algo que no pretendía hacer? yo eh cuidado de esa pequeña desde anoche, incluso yo fui quien el salvo la vida de los demonios!- grito con molestia-

-Señorita Daresa- intervino rápidamente Kagome- ¿usted ah cuidado de la pequeña?-

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Kouga aun molesto-

-Si, es una sacerdotisa de la aldea vecina, ase unos días la anciana Kaede fue a su aldea y yo la acompañe-

-Kagome verdad, si te recuerdo- hablo mas tranquila la otra sacerdotisa- creí que tu también te encargabas de la destrucción de los demonios ¿Qué haces con esos tres?-

-Hay una explicación para todo esto- le dijo- ellos son demonios lobo y los padres de la pequeña que usted dice que salvo, la hemos buscado toda la noche ya que se perdió, pero su barrera nos lo impedía- pauso mirando a los demás- y el… es Inuyasha no es un demonio, es un hibrido-

-¡¿Por qué LE DICES ESO?- grito molesto Inuyasha-

-Abajo- conjuro- es inofensivo mientras tenga ese conjuro sobre el, aun así le agradezco lo que hiso- izo una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto-

-No aceptare la disculpa, hasta que ese hanyu se disculpe con migo-

- Y lo ara- el de orbes doradas sintió la fría y escalofriante mirada de su prometida, lo cual le izo temblar de miedo-

-Lo siento- dijo entre dientes- feliz, será mejor regresar- sentencio con indiferencia-

Todo estaba arreglado, Daresa advirtió a Kagome como muchos otros, que tuviera cuidado de los yukais, ya que tarde o temprano la traicionarían, sin tomarle mucha importancia, regresaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ya todo avía terminado, fue una noche demasiado tensa, por lo cual los yukais prefirieron regresar ala montaña, donde sabían que por lo menos la pequeña Tani no reviviría aquella escena, el ligero problema, era que no podían partir hasta que Kouga no se tragara su orgullo y agradeciera a Inuyasha por haberlos ayudado en ese momento, estaba renuente a hacerlo, pero como siempre Ayame tenia formas de convencerlo

-Dilo- hablo divertido el hanyu-

-gra…-

-Vamos solo tienes que decirlo- siguió con burla era la primera ves que veía a aquel rabioso tan humillado –

-Graci…-

-Solo dos letras mas y después toda la palabra- Kouga trataba de expresarse, pero las burlas de Inuyasha eran tantas que en ves de agradecerle pensaba en darle un golpe, asta que kagome lo mando al suelo nuevamente-

-Gracias Kagome- dijo le yukai- estaba apunto de matar a esa bestia, en fin nos vamos-

-Espera- dijo alzando su cara del suelo- aun no me agradeces lobo rabioso-

-Le agradecía Kagome, tómalo para ti también, no pienso repetirlo dos veces-

Tras eso ambos yukais se fueron dejando a los demás, siguieron su camino por le bosque hasta que el atardecerlos comenzó a hacerse presente, se detuvieron en la parte mas alta de un rio hay pasarían la noche y después seguirían, Kouga vigilaba que nada malo volviera a pasar, miro a Ayame quien ya estaba dormida y abrazaba ala pequeña Tani, la cual seguía aun despierta, con cuidado de no despertar ala pelirroja la tomo en sus brazos, ella reía, estaba feliz de estar en los brazos de sus padres nuevamente.

-Perdóname Tani- comenzó a hablar- Cometí una gran falta al dejarte sola, esto no se repetirá, juro que te protegeré con mi vida y siempre estaré a tu lado-

Sabia que aun no le entendería, pero con el tiempo lo aria, la pequeña le miro, tenia sus ojitos fijos en el , sonrío cuando la pequeña soltó un bostezo, la meció con cuidado asiéndola dormir rápidamente.

-As madurado demasiado- sintió como la dueña de la vos lo abraza por la espalda y se recargaba en el-

-¿Eso crees? – pregunto divertido- creí que seguía siendo un cachorro inmaduro para ti-

-Solo cuando quieres- contesto- tengo la ligera sensación de que Tani será igual que tu cuando crezca, fuerte, decida, cumplirá todo lo que se proponga, y no dudes que tendrá tu mismo carácter-

-Aun que lo digas, yo se quesera igual de bella y tierno como lo eres tu Ayame, ahora que te veo, no me cabe la menor duda, eres la mujer perfecta para mi, siempre lo fuiste-

Se miraron dulcemente, ella se acerco a su labios dándole un dulce y tierno beso, el cual el correspondió, después miraron nuevamente ala pequeña la cual dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su padre, ahora que lo pensaba Kouga no tubo tiempo de golpear la pequeño zorro por su descuido, es mas ni siquiera lo vio cuando regresaban ala aldea humana, ¿Dónde se abra escondido?, bueno no importa delo que estaba seguro es que jamás dejaría a su pequeña al cuidado de otro niño, pero lo que no sabían, era que Shippo fue olvidado en el bosque, pues aun seguía marrado en el mismo lugar.

_**Notas finales: **_

_Preguntas dudas, aclarasiones :D_

_**Reviews:**_

Al sinomori:

Hola!

Bueno contestando a tus preguntas…

Como fue que Tani termino en medio del bosque?

Pues, tiene que ver el como salió de la cabaña, digamos que hay alguien que quiere saldar cuentas con Kouga,y ese "alguien" saldrá un poquito mas adelante, Tani como una bebe de algunas semanas de nacer no sabe gatear ( dah! Obvio no XD…)

Como fue que Shippo ni cuenta se dio?

Pues digamos que al estar atendiendo al otro bebe y además de intentar que las gemelas de Sango no le siguieran jalando la cola, se descuido muy fisilmente, cosa que esa persona que ya mencione q saldrá mas adelante a provecho para sacar a Tani

Espero a ver aclarado tus dudas ( O.o si es que no te deje mas )

Cuídate, un beso

Bye :D

SweetMegu:

Hola linda!

Me alegro que te guste :D, si aww Kouga es muy lindo con su beba nwn, espero te guste esta continuación ya que esta por venir lo mejor jejeje :D

Cuídate un beso

Bye :D


	5. Pasos y palabras

_**Cap5.: Pasos y palabras**_

Por fin estaban de regreso en su hogar, el lugar mas seguro para Tani, según Kouga, en ese lugar nunca le pasaría nada, todos los yukai lobo que miraban pasar ala feliz familia, enternecían al ver a la pequeña hija de ambos, cosa que izo que le joven yukai recordara algo, algo de suma importancia.

La pequeña fue presentada a las tribus del Este, Oeste y Norte, como la princesa de todos los yukais lobo, pero faltaba la mas importante, la tribu donde antes pertenecía el. Quería pensar en que reacción tendrían sus amigos cuando lo vieran llegar con su esposa e hija, fuera la que fuera no le importaba si alguien se atrevía a intentar tocarles un solo cabello de mala forma se arrepentiría por le resto de sus días, la única reacción que le importaba era la de su padre, hace tres años que no lo veía; ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué pensara? ¿le agradaría saber que ya es abuelo? No sabría nada hasta no estar cara acara con el.

-¿En que tanto piensas?- le pregunto la yukai sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Nada… es solo que…-pauso pensando bien en lo que estaba por decirle- Eh estado pensando algo, las tribus del Este y Oeste ya conocen a Tani, la del norte fue quien la conoció al nacer, pero falta la tribu del sur-

-Tienes razón- su semblante alegre cambio a uno pensativo- ¿piensas que debemos ir ahora?-

-No…- respondió rápidamente- esperaremos un poco acabamos de regresar de una mala experiencia, no quiero exponer a Tani nuevamente al mundo exterior-

-Entonces quiero suponer que la tribu del sur vendrá al norte- Podía ser una idea, tal ves- ¿Qué dices?-pregunto-

-No, ase tiempo que no me acerco a mis territorios del sur- hablo emocionado- esperaremos un tiempo eh iremos ¿Qué te parece? –

-Me parece bien- le dijo- pero espero que ese tiempo no sea hasta que tu hija tenga por lómenos diez años- respondió en un tono de burla-

No esperaría diez años para que Tani regresara al mundo exterior, simplemente basto con cuatro meces, el camino esta ves si seria mas rápido ya que no necesitaba hacer tantas paradas como anterior mente ya estaban cerca ¿desde cuando no regresaba? Prácticamente desde que se caso, esa fue la última ves que estuvo en su antiguo hogar, pararon por un rato en el bosque cerca de un rio.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas pensando ¿Cómo debía de llegar? Como solía hacerlo antes, o presentarse primero con su padre, además las cosas avían cambiado, nuevamente permitió que las mujeres de su tribu se incorporaran a ella, y la razón era simple, ya no estaría siendo acosado pro las yukais, al parecer eso ya no le importaría pues estaba casado y lo sabían todas.

-¡Kouga mira!- Exclamo Ayame sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-¿Qué pa…sa?- miro tras de si, ahora entendía por que el asombro de su mujer, su pequeña princesa estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo cayo al suelo, pero no soltó llanto, al contrario se echo a reír y comenzó a gatear en dirección a su padre- ¡Tani!- exclamo feliz-

-Es una impaciente- se burlo la pelirroja- igual que su padre, ya moría por querer caminar- comento-

-Lo ah intentado desde hace un mes- prosiguió el lobo- Esa es mi niña, luchando por lo que quiere- la tomo en brazos y planto un ligero beso en la mejilla de la pequeña ocasionando que soltara una risilla-

-Y…su pongo que ya estas listo para enfrentar la sabio Kou ¿no es así?- coloco ambas manos por detrás de su espalada, ¿Cómo sabia que le motivo de que se detuvieran era para pensar el como presentarse ante el?-

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto intrigado-

-Kouga no me subestimes, te conozco perfectamente- le dijo- anda vamos, sabias que tarde o temprano enfrentarías a tu padre, además nos tienes a tu lado no estas solo-

-Vamos- hablo decidido-

Tenis razón ¡¿El miedo? Para nada, simplemente no sabia como serian las reacciones y eso tal ves lo tenían un poco "intrigado". El aire se lleno de un olor muy familiar, ase tiempo que no lo veían, a lo lejos se veía un remolino de aire acercándose a la madriguera no cavia duda, el avía regresado.

-¡ES EL LIDER KOUGA!- exclamaron los yukais que formaban guardia ocasionado que por pocos segundos se formara un silencio acompañado de algunos murmullos por parte de todos, para después lanzar un grito la aire de felicidad-

-¡Hola Kouga!- exclamaron los dos yukais, los amigos mas cercanos a el-

-Hola cuanto tiempo- les saludo una ves que el remolino desapareció de su alrededor-

-Kou…ga- ambos no creían lo que veían, su ahora líder tenia en brazos a una pequeña casi idéntica a el-

-Ginta, Hakkaku- les hablo Ayame- ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Eh… señorita Ayame mucho gusto en verla- reacciono rápidamente Hakkaku-

-Nos alegra que se preocupe por nosotros- siguió Ginta- y mas que nos visiten después de tanto tiempo-

-Oigan- se quejo el de orbes celestes- yo los salude- exclamo con cierto enfado-

-Pero tu solo actúas de buen modo cuando te conviene- Ginta le hablo con tanta sinceridad ocasionado que Kouga se molestara un poco mas-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren decir con eso?- exclamo, cambio su mirada de enfado, a una algo intrigada al sentir como su largo cabello negro era jalado un poco-

-Oh vaya – halo rápidamente la yukai quitándole ala bebe- no Tani eso no-

-¡¿Que asco?- reclamo- Tani no estés babeando mi cabello-

-No es para tanto Kouga- dijo con seriedad- Tania tu papá le molesta que el jalen el cabello pequeña- le dijo ala bebe con burlo asía Kouga-

-¡TU HIJA!- gritaron los otros dos-

-Kouga no… no me digas que- trato de decir Ginta-

-Esa pequeña es hija tuya, ¿por eso no venias antes?- pregunto el otro yukai-

-Eh bueno… en parte- explico- los motivos por los cuales no venia antes era por que tenía demasiadas cosas en que ocuparme y después cuando intente venir, llego la pequeña Tani-

-Kouga… ¿No tenias que ir a otra parte?- as que una pregunta, Ayame estaba sacando de un buen aprieto a Kouga antes de que metiera la pata y contara cosas que no debiera-

-Es cierto- dijo tomando a la pequeña- no tardara- tras decir esto se marcho de inmediato-

Los tres miraron a Kouga irse con la pequeña Tani, no muy lejos de hay se encontraba alguien mas observando al escena, estaba molesta, muy molesta, clavo sus ojos negros en la lobuna de las montañas del norte, como la odiaba, si era cierto ase tiempo Kouga le había dicho que tenia una prometida, creyó que solo lo inventaba, pero era cierto y ahora esa mocosa le a dado una hija.

Tenia su forma humana, jamás le gusto el tener que adoptar su forma animal ahora que era el sabio de su tribu, simplemente no le agradaba, estaba sentado en una de las paredes del lugar, mirando un punto fijo en la nada, incluso para el sus pensamientos eran desconocidos, salió de su trance le sentir como algo o alguien jalaba de su brazo, miro a su derecha, junto a el se encontraba un pequeña, vestida de pieles blancas ¿Qué asía una cachorra en ese lugar?.

-No as cambiado en nada- la silueta de un joven comenzó a formarse de entre la oscuridad de la caverna- no le gustan las caras serias se pondrá a llorar- advirtió-

-¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto de forma seria- Creo que tu nuevo cargo te da demasiado que hacer-

-Si, tengo demasiadas ocupaciones- le respondió tomando ala pequeña y sentándose frente a el- y eh venido a hacer una de ellas-

-¿A si?-

-Si… -suspiro para darse algo de apoyo- eh venido para presentarte a la princesa de las tribus- pauso- y a tu nieta- carraspeo mirando a otro lado-

-Con que era eso- dijo secamente-

Miro a la pequeña la cual le sonreí en los brazos de su padre, este la dejo en el suelo como una indicación para que se acercara a su abuelo, lo cual izo la pequeña gateo hasta el sabio del sur el cual tenia la mirada fija en ella, la cargo, ¿desde cuando no cargaba aun bebe? Será desde hace mucho tiempo ya que al ultimo cachorro que sostuvo en sus brazos fue a su hijo ase ya bastante tiempo, sonrió de forma tierna, Kouga al ver ese gesto, recordó cuando era un niño y el le sonreía dela misma forma

-Se parece demasiado a ti- le comento ya no con sus facciones serias pero una su tono de vos lo era-

-Todos dicen lo mismo, en lo particular yo opino que se parece mas a su madre- respondió más calmado y de forma sonriente-

-¿Su nombre?- pregunto mirando aun ala pequeña que comenzaba a reír-

-Tani…- respondió-

-Es pero que entiendas, que ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad- le dijo- como líder y como padre tienes ahora una gran carga sobre tus hombros ¿crees poder con eso?-

-Me eh enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, crees que no podre con esto, me as enseñado casi todo lo que se, pero recuerda esto, yo jamás cometeré tus mismo errores- le dijo con mas confianza desde ase tiempo su relación padre e hijo había mejorado bastante-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que de esa forma es como has estado creciendo, pero aun te falta aprender muchas cosas-pauso- pero con el tiempo sabrás a que te refiero, a veces los padres no educamos a los hijos, sino al revés-

-Lo se- respondió de modo infantil- ya estoy comenzando a aprender esa lección-

-Cachorro inmaduro, pero no creo que solo haigas venido para decirme que ya soy abuelo ¿verdad?- sonrío de medio lado, Kouga tenia un buen tiempo sin pararse pro esos lugares y eso solo significaba algo "odiaba hacer su trabajo"-

-¿Cómo a estado todo por aquí?- pregunto con fastidio- creo que desde que me fui han cambiado mucho las cosas-

-Prácticamente todo cambio, aun que sigo sin entender ¿por que separaste a las hembras de la manada?- le pregunto-

-Era simple, odiaba que me acosaran todo el tiempo- respondió- y en especial por esa Domi-

-Entiendo… aun que eso jamás me lo comentaste, ahora que se integraron de nuevo, nuestras labores son mas simples y rutinarias- aclaro- no hemos tenido algún problema con algún otro que quiera invadir nuestros dominios… creo que eso es todo por lo que viniste- aclaro- con que sepas eso es mas que suficiente-

-Tu eres el sabio, si tu lo crees me vasta- contesto- entonces creo que debería irme-

-Si así lo quiere, aunque me agrada la idea que tu familia y tu se quedaron por unos días- mas que comentarlo lo pidió de una forma muy bien disfrazada-

-No veo el por que no pueda quedarme- dijo con una sonrisa- me agradaría la idea, la montaña del norte es demasiado fría-

Jamás creyó que hablar con su padre seria algo tan fácil, el esperaba un sermón o alguna pequeña pelea, pero nada, desde hace tiempo ya lo había perdonado por todos sus errores, daba lo mismo, seguía siendo su padre y el su hijo nada de eso cambiaria. La pequeña en sus brazos miraba a su alrededor, parecía que disfrutaba del paisaje y eso se debía a los pequeños animales que pasaban en su camino; Ese camino lo recordaba, entonces debería de estar cerca, se desvío de seguro a Ayame no le molestaría que el se llevara ala pequeña un poco mas lejos, de su territorio, con es pequeña idea en mente, llego asta un prado de rosas y flores blancas, no había cambiado en nada la ultima ves que visito ese lugar fue cuando era un niño y cuando su madre una vivía.

Llegaron hasta un pequeña tumba la cual se encontraba en medio de aquel prado, dejo unas cuantas flores sobre ella, quedándose en silencio por un rato.

-Mamá- dijo en vos baja- perdóname, a pasado demasiado tiempo y jamás vine a visitarte… me han pasado muchas cosas así como me entere de lo que ignoraba- sonrió no quería verse deprimente en ese momento- esta pequeña que tengo en mis brazos es mi pequeña Tani es tu nieta… lo siento, peor ya tengo que irme- dijo por ultimo antes de ponerse de pie-

Aun le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, se había buleto una persona fuerte, tanto de carácter como en sentimientos, aun que estos se suavizaran con solo dos personas, le era difícil expresarse abiertamente aun.

Estaba segura de que los encontraría con el sabio, se fue sin siquiera decirle algo, simplemente la dejo hay, s sentía como una tonta al no saber que hacer en un lugar donde nunca antes avía estado, por buena suerte Ginta y Hakkaku demostraron ser buenos amigos y le mostraron los alrededores, además de contarle ciertas cosas de Kouga cuando comenzaron su viaje por la destrucción de Naraku omitiendo a Kagome. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la yukai un par de ojos resplandecieron con un tono blanco, la siguió sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Kouga seguía en aquel prado ya muy lejos de la tumba de su madre, estaba enseñándole a caminar, la pequeña mirada azul de la yukai se centro en un conejo el cual salía de entre los arbustos, sosteniéndose de su padre intentaba caminar con dirección a donde el pequeño animalito, arrugo la cara quería ir sola, no quería ayuda, se sorprendió un bebe humano con cuatro meces de edad apenas estaría aprendiendo a gatear, mientras que los bebes yukais se desarrollaban mas rápido para poder empezar a caminar a partir de los cuatro o cinco meses, alzo su rostro mirando a Ayame quien ya los había encontrado, no estaba molesta eso era bueno, o eso quería creer; dejo que la pequeña siguiera sola se tambaleaba, no pudo dar el primer paso cuando callo al suelo.

-HUAAA HUAAA- comenzó a llorar la pequeña-

-Tani no llores- pidió el joven lobo-

-Ese conejo malo te izo llorar- hablo la pelirroja de modo infantil para hacer reir ala pequeña-

-¡Hum! Un torpe conejo no dejara en ridículo a mi princesa- dicho esto se dirigió a donde se oculto el animalito dispuesto a traerlo de las orejas para su pequeña-

-Kouga te comportas como un cachorro- resoplo con pocos ánimos por aquella actitud-

No le presto atención, simplemente fue adonde se encontraba el animal, encontrando un agujero en la tierra, metió la mano para sacar al conejo, ocasionado que demasiados de esos animalitos salieran despavoridos de su madriguera, madre eh hija rieron por ese gracioso incidente, Ayame reía aun mas tan solo con ver que un conejo era mas astuto que un Okami, después de pelear unos minutos por la captura de la criatura lo sostuvo de las orejas y lo llevo asta donde Tani quien muy alegre tomo al asustado animalito.

-Parece que solo te gusta hacer el ridículo para alegrar a tu hija- hablo Ayame quitándole algunas ramas ala cabellera del yukai-

-Por ti y por ella siempre aria lo que fuera- le dijo en un tono muy romántico-

Aquel par de ojos plata estaba muy vigilante ante los movimientos de los lideres de los yukai hombres lobo, pero estaba mas concentrado en la pequeña yukai, esa niña seria su pase al triunfo, por fin lograría vengarse de aquel yukai de orbes azules, solo tenis que esperar le momento indicado, el cual no era ese aunque la pequeña se viera demasiado indefensa para ser atacada en ese momento no lo aria, pues los lobos estaba presentes, no pudo deshacerse de ella cuando la abandono en aquel bosque, su plan fallo cuando la sacerdotisa Daresa ablando su corazón y le perdono la vida, si algo quería que saliera bien tenia que hacerlo por su cuenta, ya llegaría la oportunidad y lo gozaría al máximo.

La noche cubrió el cielo, la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto coronando aquel cielo oscuro, Kouga y Ayame salieron de la caverna donde pasarían la noche dejando ala pequeña Tani bajo le cuidado de los amigos del yukai, ahora se preguntaba ¿Hace cuanto que no estaban solos? ¿Hace cuanto que no veían la luna a si de grande y hermosa?, miro a su acompañante quien se abrazaba tiernamente a su brazo, sintiendo aquella leve brisa jugar con sus cabellos sintiéndose celoso, sintió la mirada masculina sobre de ella, sonrojada le dio la cara, se veía tan hermosa con aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la tomo de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Ayame – le llamo-

_mi dulce Ayame __es como rosa a la vez_

_sus cabellos de cedro es_

_sus ojos son jades brillantes _

_y su perfecta blanca tez_

_combinando con el blanco_

_del color marfil finita tela_

_su mirar, es como su dulce nombre al sonar_

_inocencia, ternura, dulsura_

_en ella es lo que puedo yo sacarle_

_pues es una rosa, en __rosal_

_Que no tarda en resoplar_

_para que ella sea quien quiera_

_ser la mas fuerte y no se quebrara_

_solita, sola_

_resopla, como el viento, que se asoma_

_anda y anda_

_mirando el cielo_

_buscando su hada_

_su alegría, su melodía_

_es que ella es ave de día_

_que abrirá sus alas para dar su_

_sueño, de fraternidad y lealtad._

-Kou…Kouga- se asombro, su nombre salió con vos entre cortada, jamás había conocido esa faceta del joven lobo y ahora lo asía aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Ambos pares de ojos brillaron los azules de Kouga tomaron un color azul mas profundo, mientras que los verdes de la lobuna brillaban con mas intensidad que nunca, con la luna como su único testigo acercaron sus rostros para besarse con amor, con ternura e infinita pasión.

_**Notas finales:**_

Wow! Creo que me pase de dulce O.o eso creo jeje… bueno le doy crédito a mi amiga "Sasha Rubí" por ayudarme con el poema :D gracias linda!

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones todo bien venido n.n

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones todo bien venido n.n

_**Reviews:**_

Al shinomori:

Hola!

Que bueno que te gustara el capi, si tenia angustia y final feliz jjeje…. yo quería hacerlo cómico pero bueno jejeje no me quejo ahora me doy cuenta de que soy pésima escribiendo humor ( o tal ves no) bueno tal ves mas adelante salga el humor que llevo dentro XD

Y con respecto a mis notas…. Pues que diré no creo salir muy bien este semestre u.u …ToT… bueno de todas formas son dos semanas de exámenes y tal ves la final me lleve una sorpresa :D, gracias por los ánimos

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi bye!


	6. ¿Ahora que hice?

_**Capr6.: ¿Ahora que ice? **_

Ya era costumbre que los llantos de la pequeña lobuna despertaran a uno de sus padres, Ayame fue la primera en despertar para controlarla y que dejara de llorar, miro tras de ella Kouga un seguía dormido, a pesar de que Tani fuera la luz de sus ojos admitía que le costaba tener que levantarse temprano, eso le causaba gracia a la pelirroja… salió de la cueva con la pequeña en brazos, mirando como el sol estaba saliendo, sonrío como nunca antes, ese seria un buen día, para le yukai y ella se encargaría de que fuera perfecto.

-Tani- hablo a lo bajo- hoy es un gran día para tu padre y nosotras nos encargaremos de que jamás lo olvide- sonrió ala pequeña, la cual comenzó nuevamente a llorar- ¡¿Eh?... bueno creo que primero debo darte de comer y después planeare todo- dijo por ultimo algo nerviosa, su hija si quera impaciente, igual que su padre aun dormido-

Una ves que termino de darle de comer y dejarla nuevamente dormida aun lado del yukai, los miro detenidamente, eran iguales y se veían tan tiernos dormidos juntos, dejándolos así salió para buscar las cosas que necesitaría para el yukai, tenia una idea de lo que aria, pero ¿Los de la tribu estarían preparando algo para su líder? Si lo saben o no, era algo que no le dio mucha importancia ella se esforzaría por darle algo único y especial.

Dormía plácidamente, sin que nada le molestara, pero la verdad era que se sentía incomodo, demasiado incomodo, sentía una tibia humedad en su abdomen, lentamente abrió los ojos sintiendo un ligero peso sobre de el, esta desconcertado… todavía estaba dormido, subió su mano casi asta su pecho sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija sobre el, con cuidado la sujeto para poder levantarse, y todavía sentía húmedo, abrió los ojos sorprendido despertando por completo, Tani estaba mojada, y eso solo explicaba una cosa.

-¡QUE ASCO!- grito alejando un poco a su cachorrita, la cual despertó llorando por el grito- oh no…-

Aun con su cara de asco, meció ala niña intentando calmarla, lográndolo con éxito, ahora que dejo de llorar la pequeña tenia bien clavados sus ojos en quien la despertó de aquella forma, le miraba con enfado, mientras sollozaba, tenia sus manitas fuertemente cerradas en puños, asiendo que su cuerpo se hiciera un poco mas pesado, estaba apunto de entrar en un berrinche.

-Tu mami y los demás tenían razón- le hablo con una cara algo seria y burlesca, grabe error, la pequeña comenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¡No! Tani… Tani tranquila solo era un broma- rio de manera nerviosa- " creo que hoy no será un buen día"- suspiro resignado-

El detestable hedor que despedía su hija como el, se estaba convirtiendo en algo desagradable, miro a todos lados y recordó estaba lejos de su hogar, y en esa cueva no avía un pequeño estanque como en al cueva del norte, eso significaba que tenia que salir. Durante su camino miro a los yukais realizar sus labores correspondientes, en el tiempo que duro como comandante de la tribu del sur jamás había visto otra ves a cachorros jugando por los alrededores, ase tiempo que no veía algo así y no pudo evitar sonreír, en poco tiempo vería a su pequeña correr libremente por todas partes; la miro a pesar de que ya no tenia el berrinche enzima seguía molesta y eso se reflejaba en su tierna carita, Tani intentaba morder una manzana ya que fue lo único que Kouga encontró para distraerla

Estaba solo, era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que lo vio por ultima ves? Hace años seria la respuesta correcta, ase tiempo cuando las excluyo de la manada mandándolas un poco mas lejos, siempre al cuidado de algunos Okami, bueno en aquel tiempo siempre la rechazo, ahora no seria lo mismo ambos cambiaron y estaba segura de que esta ves no podría decirle que no.

-¡KOUGA!- grito la yukai abrazándose de su cuello, asustando ala pequeña lobuna-

-¡Domi!- reclamo meciendo nuevamente ala pequeña-

-¡Pero que linda niña!- exclamo- ¿Qué haces cuidando de una niña Kouga, no me digas que ahora te gusta cuidar de cachorros?- pregunto de forma burlesca-

-Deja de gritar- gruño molesto- ¿hay algún problema con que me guste cuidar de ellos?- pregunto serio-

-Pero que carac…¡¿Qué asco? ¡¿Por qué apestas así Kouga?- volvió a gritar, parecía que todo lo que hacia era apropósito-

-¡Que dejes de gritar!- ordeno asiendo que la yukai de ojos y cabellos negros diera unos pasos atrás-

-Perdón, pero dime ¿Quién es esa niña?-

-Es…- dudo en contestarle, era por eso que las había excluido, simplemente por esa mujer,- mi hija- le dijo de forma seca-

-¿Tu hija?- pregunto de forma incrédula- ahora que lo dices pues si se parecen mucho- aunque Kouga no se dio cuenta Domi sabia perfectamente que Kouga tenia una hija, el aparentar no saberlo era parte de su plan-

-Bueno creo que…- pronto su faceta de pocos amigos cambio a una de sorpresa mesclada con la confusión al sentir como Tani le arrojo la manzana ala cabeza al no poder morderla, Domi no pudo evitar reprimir una risilla, mientras la pequeña reía por lo que izo- Domi necesito un favor- pidio después de dar un suspiro de resignación-

-Si dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-

-Necesito que busques a Ginta o Hakkaku y les digas esos dos que me busquen en el estanque- le dijo-

-¿Y no podría yo ayudarte? O ¿para que los quieres?- pregunto insistente-

-Solo diles que necesito algunas pieles y saber si alguno ha visto a Ayame- intento cortar la conversación que ya sele asía incomoda, tanto por la yukai, como por Tani que no paraba de patalear en sus brazos- solo buscalos y diles eso- finalizo irritado-

-Kouga, y te dices ahora ser padre, bueno no podría decirte como se comporta uno por que jamás me digne a tener crías es fastidios- pauso sintiendo la furibunda mirada del yukai- aunque en ti eso de ser padre te queda ala perfección, y hablando de esos dos "buenos para nada"- pensó con fastidio la morena- se les asigno la guardia en la entrada de nuestro territorio-

-Esta bien…Domi me cuesta pero, podrías traerme algo para cubrir a Tani- le pidió con resignación-

-Esta bien, pero después hablaremos de muchas cosas Kouga- se acerco a el dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo desconcertado, Tani solo miro molesta a su padre, lanzando un ligero quejido el cual este escucho perfectamente- ¿Qué ella me beso?- trato de explicarse-

Llegaron al estanque, era un día soleado, perfecto y hermoso, sentía que ese era un buen día, además de que también sentía que algo sele estaba olvidando, le quito aquellas sucias pieles a la pequeña para meterla en el agua, Tani reía, le gustaba mucho jugar en el agua, y eso a Kouga le daba mucha gracia, era la primera ves que le daba un baño a su princesa ahora se preguntaba ¿Dónde estará Ayame?¿ Porque no estaba en la cueva cuando despertó?

Miraba al cielo, pensando en que seria bueno, era un día especial, por lo tanto debía darle algo especial el problema era ¿Qué? Tal ves algo preparado por ella, o tal ves… agito la cabeza sonrojada por completo, no era bueno pensar esas cosas, no, era mejor pensar en otras alternativas pero en que, que podía regalarle a alguien que es el líder delas tribus, su esposo y padre de su hija… según Kouga el era feliz solo teniéndola a ella y nada mas, a pesar de todo se tiempo viviendo juntos aun no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que regalar… que dilema

Nuevamente miro al cielo, y un recuerdo paso por su mente, ase tiempo cuando se encontraba entrenado bajo de las montañas con Rio y Mio al bosque, los tres vieron como unas aldeanas escribían con flores "TE AMO" y esperaban a que los hombres les dieran alcance para sorprenderlos con aquel mensaje, era algo tonto tal ves, pero ni un regalo o una frase podía expresar realmente que es lo que sentía por el, no tenia caso seguir pensando, sus piro resignada, bueno tal ves ese mensaje seria suficiente y después algo mejor pasaría, decidida bajo del árbol en le cual estaba sentada en una de sus ramas para ir en búsqueda de las flores.

Domi había conseguido lo que Kouga necesitaba, ¿Por qué a su líder le tocaba hacer las labores que le corresponden a su mujer? Pensó con fastidio, tal porque su mujer no sabia hacer bien las cosas, tanto que el pobre yukai a tenido que hacerlas, sin tío lastima por la mujer, aun que si hubiera sido ella la mujer de su ex comandante nada de eso pasaría, y claro jamás tendría que encargarse de un cachorro, esas criaturas molestas, aunque necesarias para manada, aun así admitía que era una molestia cuidar de niños

-Kouga- le llamo- traje lo que me pediste- se acerco esperando ver algo mas, pero lo único que encontró, fue al pobre yukai empapado, con la péquela en sus brazos la cual se entretenía jalándolo del cabello- ¿no debería de reírme cierto?-

-No- respondo de forma seca-

-Bueno- aclaro su garganta mirando a otro lado- ya te traje lo que querías, ¿podemos hablar?- pidió-

-No entiendo de que quieres hablar Domi, sabes perfectamente por que las excluí de la mañana ase tiempo, da gracias a que no dije que todas pagarían por tu culpa- tomo aquellas pieles color café y comenzó a vestir a Tani la cual pataleaba dándole a entender que no se dejaría tan fácil-

-Vamos, yo no vengo a reclamarte nada del a pasado- le dijo- solo quiero que hablemos, ase tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿acaso no podemos platicar tranquilamente?-

-Contigo nada es tranquilo- le respondió mas concentrado en su labor que en prestarle la mas mínima atención a sus palabras-

-"¡Deja de mirar a esa niña te estoy hablando!"- pensó mirando la escena de mal modo- ¿Qué as hecho en estos últimos años? – pregunto- sabes a mi no me ah ido tan mal-

-Me imagino que no, ya eres la mujer del comandante de la manada, eso era lo que quieras ¿no?- por fin logro cubrir ala niña, la cual reía abiertamente por el trabajo que le costo a su padre el poder cubrirla-

-Pero yo quería cazarme contigo- reclamo cruzándose de brazos ala ves que asía una mueca muy infantil, Kouga por su parte frunció el seño, era solo por esa simple razón por lo cual izo lo que izo- ¿Qué no m mires así?- se defendió nerviosa-

-Tu no tienes remedio, eres solo una yukai ala que le gusta que todo se haga como quiere, lastima que no es así- le dijo sin interés, ahora mas que nunca agradecía el ya no estar en el sur, y mucho mas agradecía por ya no tener a Domi tan cerca de el, lo pasaría por esa ocasión, solo por esa ocasión-

-Pero mira el lado bueno- acercándose mas a el le quito ala pequeña de los brazos- eres el líder de todas las tribus, puedes tener a todas las mujeres que te plazcan pero al parecer tu…- silencio abruptamente al sentir como Kouga la sujetaba de la muñeca y se acercaba demasiado a ella-

-Es verdad… yo puedo tener a todas las mujeres que me plazcan- le dijo con un tono serio, pero intimidante ala ves - ¿quieres ser una de ellas?- pregunto no esperando tener una respuesta por parte dela yukai, estaba molesto y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos, además de que comenzaba a ejercer mas fuerza en su agarre-

Domi, le miro seria, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente producto del miedo que sintió asía el Okami en aquel momento, estaba muy cerca, ninguno de los dos se percato de la otra presencia que no se encontraba muy lejos, sino a escasos cuatro metros de distancia, aclaro su garganta regresándolos ala realidad.

-Perdón lamento interrumpir- dijo de forma molesta-

-Ayame- rápidamente Kouga soltó ala yukai mirando a su mujer algo nervioso- ¿pero…?-

-No perdonen- le interrumpió- solo vine por mi hija- aun molesta se acerco hasta la otra yukai- quitándole a su pequeña- pueden seguir si lo desean, por mi no se detengan-

-Ayame no es lo que piensas- intento decirle Kouga-

-Claro que no Señora Ayame, solo el líder me pedía que fuera su mujer – hablo la yukai con descaro cruzando los brazos recibiendo una furibunda mirada por parte de los otros dos-

-Si por mi no te detengas, eres le líder y puedes hacer eso si te place- dijo por ultimo comenzando a caminar-

-Ayame escúchame- pidió pero fue completamente ignorado- ¿Feliz?-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero de que me hablas?- comenzó a reír la morena- sabes que lo que me dijiste fue la verdad-

-¡CALLATE!- le grito molesto ala ves que la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello- Te había estado soportando por tanto tiempo aun cuando era el comandante, pero las cosas son distintas y por si jamás te enteraste, si tu matrimonio fue arreglado, no por tu padre sino por mi-

-¿Q…que?- pregunto mientras intentaba respirar, el agarre era fuerte y el aire sele estaba terminado-

-Exacto, yo arregle tu matrimonio con Kei, por que para mi siempre fuiste un fastidio, y si quiero ahora puedo matarte, pero no lo are, te advierto que si te acercas a mi o a mi familia nuevamente no me contendré y te matare ¿¡Entendiste!- exigió saber-

-S…Si-

La soltó, no le importaba saber si le izo daño o no, tenia que arreglar las cosas con Ayame, en verdad que no era lo que ella pensaba pero como saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos, savia que la encontraría en la cueva, siempre que peleaban por algo insignificante ella se mantenía dentro de la caverna y no salía hasta que su mente se aclarara por completo.

Estaba molesta tenia una increíbles ganas de matarlo en ese momento, ¿Por qué le asía eso? Creía en sus palabras que ella era la única ala que le amaría, suspiro varias veces escuchando solo los balbuceos de su pequeña l cual se entretenía jugando con la mano de su madre, centro toda su atención en la pequeña tenia sus cabellos mojados ¿Por qué? Lo mas seguro es que Kouga le llevara a jugar en aquel estanque donde los encontró ¡Demonios! No quería recordar esa escena otra ves, pero no podía.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- se pregunto- ase tiempo me conto que excluyo a todas las hembras de su manada por una yukai que le molestaba con… querer… casarse… con el- dijo en pautas recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron ambos ase tiempo- ¿Y si era esa mujer?-

Se sintió como una tonta, si era esa Yukai, lo mas seguro es que haiga puesto la paciencia de Kouga en su limite, y por eso actuó de aquella forma, incluso a ella le costaba aceptar sus errores, solo por ese día, por que era especial, se tragaría su orgullo y pediría una disculpa a su esposo

-Esta bien- le dijo ala pequeña- no hay de que preocuparse solo por este día are que nada a pasado, le pediré una disculpa a tu padre y celebraremos este día… aun no tengo idea de como pero algo se me ocurrirá-

Llego ala cuaba, y no avía nadie, gruño molesto tenia que encontrarla y explicarse, aunque le costaría un poco de trabajo lo aria, se quedo quiero por un rato pensando en donde mas podría estar su mujer en esos momentos, no pudo a ver regresado al sur ¿o si?, estuvo apunto de salir rápidamente, cuando sin tío que pisaba algo extraño, miro al suelo ¿Por qué había pétalos de flores hay tirados?

-¿Que demonios hace esta por quería aquí?- se quejo molesto pateando los pétalos-

-Lamente incomodarte- exploto, esta ves no lo perdonaría- ¡yo puse esa porquería hay! ¡¿algún problema?- le grito-

-Ayame… ¿pero que te pasa?- le pregunto intrigado-

-¡NADA! ¡y por cierto feliz cumpleaños!- grito molesta dando media vuelta para salir del lugar, jamás estuvo tan molesta con el, ella se esforzó mucho para prepararle algo sencillo, estaba dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo y pedirle una disculpa pero ahora jamás lo aria-

-¿Pero que la pasa?- se pregunto mirando las flores tiradas-

Entonces lo descubrió, le escribió un mensaje como regalo…¿Era su cumpleaños?... cierto incluso el lo olvido, entonces era por eso que sentía que algo se le olvidaba, miro el mensaje lo estropeo, apenas se podía ver que decía "TE A…" pero lo demás estaba destruido, era un idiota y lo sabia, jamás se sintió de aquel modo. Se sentó frente aquel mensaje tomando los pétalos entre sus mano, suspiro pesadamente, lo mejor seria dejar que Ayame se calmara un poco y poder hablar después ya que si lo intentaba ahora lo mas seguro es de que ella lo golpeara o simplemente lo insultara

Ayame se alejo lo suficiente de Kouga, estaba tan molesta, apretaba los dientes tan fuerte como podía, sus paso eran pesados y firmes, como lo adiaba en aquel momento, tanto era su coraje que ni siquiera se fijo que frente a ella se encontraba un charco de lodo, por lo cual resbalo callando de espalda, Tani rio por lo sucedido, mas por que tanto ella como su madre estaba cubiertas de lodo

-Al menos tu le ves el lado bueno de las cosas- sonrío, la pequeña no tenia la culpa de los problemas de sus padres, pero sus risas le alegraron un poco el momento-

Tomo ala pequeña para ir la rio mas cercano y darse un baño, lo necesitaba al sentir como le lodo estaba impregnado en su largo cabello, ase tiempo que dejo de sostenerlo con dos coletas altas, para dejarlo suelto, y eso se debía a que Kouga le agradaba mas de ese modo. Por su parte Kouga que era un impaciente no quería esperar, tenia que aclarar las cosas de una buena ves, por lo cual siguió el aroma de su mujer, el cual se mesclaba con el barro y agua ¿por que razón? Se pregunto, tal ves lo descubriría cuando la encontrara

Pronto llego aun rio, Ayame estaba cubierta de lodo, al igual que Tani quien era nuevamente bañada, sabia que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, es por eso que su rostro cambio a uno serio, se sentó junto a ella mirando ala pequeña, quien le estiro los brazos de in mediato

-¿Puedo?- pidió-

-Como quieras es tu hija- le respondió de forma seca y cortante-

-Yo te vestiré pequeña- le sonrío sacándola del agua- lo siento-

-¿Qué?- pregunto merándole -

-Perdón no fue mi intención hacer lo de hace un rato, Domi es una yukai muy molesta, y fue por ella excluí a todas dela manada- explico-

-Eso ya lo sabia-

-¿Entonces por que estas enojada?-

-¡TIENES QUE PREGUNTAR!- le grito dejándolo helado ante la respuesta-

-Sabes cuando te propones das miedo- simplemente lo ignoro comenzando a limpiarse el lodo de la cara y las piernas, Kouga le giño el ojo a su pequeña, estaba apunto de hacer algo que le costaría caro pero valía la pena intentarlo, aprovecho que la yukai estaba distraída para empujarla al agua-

-¡KOUGA!-

-Es mi cumpleaños ¿no?- comenzó a reir- puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-Eres un inmaduro- comenzó a reír- tonto-

Como si ambos fueran otra ves niños jugaron dentro del agua, Tani reía como nunca antes, para ser lo primero que festejaba era muy divertido. Entre las ramas de un árbol nuevamente estaba el poseedor de aquellos ojos platinos, sonreía maliciosamente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara.

Del rio emergió una anguila gigante la cual se disponía a atacar a los tres lobos, Ayame abrazo a Tani protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras se apresuraba a salir, entes de que lo lograra, Kouga destruyo ala criatura con su gorashi

-Creí que en este lugar no habitaban esas cosas- dijo aun alterada la pelirroja-

-Y no las habitan- contesto Kouga desconcertado- ¿esta bien?- pregunto una ves que las gorashi desapreciaron de su mano-

-Si- respondió-

Su sonrisa desapareció, sin duda alguna su plan fracaso nuevamente, pero no se rendiría aria pagar a Kouga por lo que le izo ase tiempo, no le importaba si su vida se ponía en juego quería hacerlo pagar y lo aria quitándole lo que mas apreciaba en el mundo y su objetivo principal mente era deshacerse de aquella a la que llamaban Tani

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones :D

_**Reviews:**_

Al shinomori:

Hola!

Gracias por tu animo jeje y por seguir la historia :D  
>espero tener una muy buena sorpresa ahora q terminen mis exámenes<p> 


	7. Perdida…otra ves

_**Cap7.: Perdida…otra ves**_

Solo un día mas, solo uno y después regresaría ala montaña del norte, no sabia por que extendió su estadía en el sur, supuestamente solo fueron para presentar ala princesa de los yukai lobo, se supone que era para que Tani conociera a su abuelo y este se alegrada de serlo, pero al parecer no. Kou no avía vuelto a ver a su nieta desde que Kouga cela presento, y era muy extraño ya que desde ese día no salía de su cueva para nada.

Ginta y Hakkaku, explicaron a Kouga que antes de que le llegara no se comportaba de aquella forma, simplemente no lo entendía, creía que todo estaba solucionado, lo perdono desde hace tiempo pero su padre se comportaba de la misma forma que antes, muy extraño.

Por otro lado muy lejos de la tribu se encontraba el duelo de los ojos platinos, golpeaba su cabeza sin cesar en el tronco de un árbol ¿Qué estaba mal? ¡¿Qué? Todos sus planes eran perfectos entonces ¿Por qué salían mal? Cada ves que estaba apunto, muy cerca de deshacerse de esa cosa fallaba.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?- grito molesto- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-cada ves se golpeaba la cabeza mas rápido hasta que un fruto del árbol le callo en al cabeza asiéndolo parar por un segundo- ¿una pera?- se pregunto, de repente una montaña de peras le callo enzima- ¡¿PERAS?... bueno es mejor a nada-

Tomo una de las frutas comenzando a comerla, prefería el saber de la carne a ese dulce y jugoso sabor, ahora que lo pensaba su hermana aun no sabe que escapo de su escondite, si lo buscaba estaría en grandes problemas, lo mejor seria regresar , pero no podía, no ahora el quería vengar se de ese yukai lobo, y lo aria quitándole a "su pequeña"

Estuvo apunto de morder otra de las frutas cuando de esta salió un pequeño gusano… otra idea paso por su perversa mente, las trampas que le avía puesto anterior mente fallaban por que siempre la niña estaba con alguien pero los bebes son curiosos ¿no? eso que ría decir que solo por la curiosidad Tani desaparecería para siempre y tal ves su padre lo vería sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Nuevamente sonrió de forma maléfica esta ves su nuevo plan no fallaría.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAS!- se escucho le grito de una mujer ala ves que golpeaba al de ojos platinos en la cabeza- ¡Ibuki! ¿Qué demonios haces cerca de los territorios de los lobos?- le pregunto molesta-

-¡HMP!- bufo mirando ala chica frente a el, casi parecidos, pero totalmente diferentes-Ibiki… solo vine por unas frutas – sonrió falsamente ante su respuesta recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza-

-Si claro… escúchame muy bien no me interesa lo que hagas, pero te advierto que si nos metes en mas problemas con esos lobos…-pauso tornado su mirada aun fría y escalofriante- te mato-

-Yo- trago grueso- no pienso hacer nada malo- aseguro con nerviosismo-

-Mas te vale…hay no se que pensaba mi padre cuando se metió con es mujer- pensó en vos alta la chica-

-Ibiki… largo- advirtió Ibuki con la mirada oscura-

-Como quieras…-

Ibiki es la hermana mayor de Ibuki, de largos cabellos color rosa pálido y poseedora de unos ojos negros profundos, a pesar de siempre tener su forma humana, no descartaba que tras esa apariencia, dulce, frágil y encantadora, escondía la verdadera Ibiki, una Oni muy poderosa, y no por nada era la líder de la aldea de los Onis, Ibuki por su parte era un niño de nomas once años, de ojos plata y cabellos grises, el era le único diferente de su aldea, ya que era un hanyu mitad Oni y mitad humano, tenia unos cuernos en su cabeza lo que lo identificaba como un mitad demonio, le molestaba demasiado que su hermana mayor se expresara de muy mal modo de su madre la cual murió poco después de que el naciera. El odio que les tenia a los yukai lobo era grande, ya que hace tiempo extendieron su territorio obligando a los Onis abandonar su aldea, su padre quien era el líder de ellos le declaro la guerra a los lobos, no los sacarían de su aldea.

La guerra fue ganada por los okami, y el padre de Ibuki e Ibiki desapareció, el y su hermana sabían que un tal Kouga fue quien ordeno que se extendieran los territorios, por o cual ha estado buscando la forma de vengarse de aquel sujeto, todo lo que asía lo asía sin que su hermana ase diera cuenta, aunque ella le dijera que no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera, la verdad era todo lo contrario ya que siempre lo estaba vigilando.

Suspiro, lo mejor seria regresar a su aldea a descansar un poco, después regresaría para seguir observando a esos lobos y atacar nuevamente, ni bien se levanto cuando diviso a dos metros de distancia un nido de alacranes negros, muy letales, era perfecto, era lo que necesitaba para deshacer la felicidad del lobo no era necesario esperar podría hacerlo rápido y disfrutar del acontecimiento. Tomo a los alacranes con cuidado y los dejo en aquel prado donde estaba los tres lobos, la pequeña Tani gateaba entre las flores siendo vigilada por sus padres, Kouga estaba recostado en las piernas de Ayame y esta sin ninguna pena colocaba flores en el cabello del yukai.

-Cada día es mas vivas- suspiro contenta la yukai-

-Y que esperabas- siguió Kouga- separarse a los dos por cierto Aayme ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?- pregunto teniendo solo como respuesta un sonrojo por parte dela pelirroja levantándose rápidamente sin importarle que Kouga se golpeara levemente la cabeza- ¡Oye!-

-Yo… eh pues… si lo pensé y…-

-¿Y que?- pregunto mas curioso-

-¡Y que estas loco!- reclamo- por que no esperamos un poco mas, no niego que me gusto estar embarazada, pero ¡cuatro! Aceptaría si los tuvieras tu para que sufrieras lo que yo cuando nació Tani- recalco cada una de sus palabras-

-Vamos ni que fuera para tanto- bromeo recibiendo una calcina mirada por parte dela pelirroja- bueno tal ves si, casi matas a Mio- recordó con gracia el día que nació su cachorrita-

**Flashback**

-¡KOUGA!- gritaba desesperadamente la yujai- ¡Maldito te matare tu tienes la culpa de esto!- exclamo entre dientes-

-Ayame deja de gritar- pidió Mio de tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba-

-¡LO MATARE!- siguió gritando ignorando por completo ala lobuna-

Afuera de la cueva Kouga caminaba de una lado a otro, ya había formado un oyó en la tierra, estaña nervios, asustado, impaciente y todo tenia una razón; la primera era que estaba nervioso ya que seria padre por primera ves y quería que todo saliera bien, asustado por que Ayame gritaba una y otra ves que lo mataría y no dudaba en que la lobuna fuera capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, y si que lo avía intentado cuando estaba hay dentro intentando darle ánimos para que todo terminara rápido, a unos sentía las manso dela yukai en su cuello, por ultimo impaciente como muchos fuera dela cueva querían saber que seria la primera cría de su nuevo líder.

Mio salió despavorida dela cueva abrazándose de Kouga, estaba asustada, mas pálida delo norma era un milagro que aun estuviera viva.

-¡Esta loca!- dijo aun temblando de miedo-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el yukai desconcertado- ¿Mio?-

-¡Tu mujer intento matarme!- respondió furica- me jalo del cabello e intento estrangularme, es la primera ves que tiene un hijo y se que se sufre mucho- dijo ya de un modo muy personal- pero Ayame ¡Es una cobarde!- grito-

-¡MIO TE MATARE!- grito la yukai- ¡KOUGA CAVA TU TUMBA MALDITO MISERABLE!-

Tanto Kouga como Mio no cela creían, el gran sabio solo reía ante la situación.

-Paso casi lo mismo cuando la pequeña nació- les comento intentando distraerlos un poco-

-Gran sabio ¿a que se refiere?- pregunto la yukai-

-Cundo Ayame estaba por nacer, su madre paso por lo mismo, aunque Ayame fue la tercera y ultima, con sus hermanos todo fue muy tranquilo pero la pequeña daba mucha batalla por no querer nacer cuando ya era su hora- explico el sabio teniendo la atención de todos por completo-

-Gran sabio- hablo Kouga- ¿esta seguro de que es normal esto?- pregunto escuchando nuevamente los gritos de su mujer maldecirlo de una forma MUY fea, tanto que le pobre Kouga solo cerro los ojos esperando su pronto fin-

-Eso solo significa una cosa joven líder- comento- significa que la cría que ambos tengan, será fuerte y no sedera ante nada y también que todo ya esta por terminar-concluyo el sabio-

Al parecer tenia mucha razón, los gritos y maldiciones que profesaba la yukai secaron, Kouga entro para ver que era lo que pasaba, una ves dentro vio a Ayame que sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, estaba cansada pero feliz, de por fin poder ver a su pequeña cría

**Flashback**

-Como sea- hablo el yukai terminando de recordar aquel día- ¿si o no?-

-¡No!- respondió algo avergonzada- después, no se… ¡hay! Lo pensare mejor- aun roja por la vergüenza camino adonde se encontraba su pequeña-

Tani miro a los alacranes, aquellos pequeños animales que se movían deforma graciosa para la pequeña quien gateo asta ellos, antes de poder garrar uno, fue levantada por su madre.

-No Tani- le dijo- pff menos mal que llegue a tiempo-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto le yukai quitándose todas las flores que Ayame le avía puesto-

-Tani estuvo apunto de agarra un alacrán negro- le dijo mirando a los animales-

-¿Negros? Pero por estos lugares no hay de esos, solo alacranes de tierra- tomo a uno de los animales en su mano mostrándoselo a la lobuna- ves no son negros son morados, solo que us color estaña oscuro que aparenta ser negro-

-¿son peligroso?- pregunto alejando un poc ala pequeña que estiraba sus manitas para tomar al bicho-

-No- le respondió- su picadura es fuerte, pero no son venenosos-

Mas tranquila, la familia de lobos se retiro del prado, mañana por la mañana regresarían al norte, pues ya se ausentaron demasiado de ella

Sintió como su mandíbula chocaba contra el suelo, no podía ser posible otro de sus planes fallo ¡¿Cómo? Y para rematar, esos malditos bichos no eran letales, se levanto molesto, apretaba los dientes y los puños lo mas fuerte que podía, esa niña tenia algo o alguien que le cuidaba, si tan solo sus padres no estuvieran cerca de ella podría hacer algo…o si podía. De cualquier forma los vigilaría esa noche también algo podría ocurrírsele en el transcurso del día.

El sol se estaba poniendo, Ayame salió dela cueva para buscar algo que comer, Kouga cuidaba de Tani la cual estaba profundamente dormida… aburrido, ¿Por qué cuando estaba solo se aburría demasiado? Aunque en verdad no estaba solo prefería que su pequeña estuviera despierta para jugar con ella, admitía que aun dormida Tani se veía mas inocente de lo normal, todo esta bien hasta que…

-¡KOUGA!- se escucho gritar su nombre despertando ala péquela Tani de forma brusca, el yukai miro con enfado a los responsables, antes de que pudieran decir algo este los golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo-

-¡Idiotas!- reclamo – vieron lo que han hecho-

-Lo sentimos Kouga- se disculpo Ginta-

-Solo veníamos a decirte que alguien se acerca por estos alrededores- se apresuró a decir Hakkaku antes de que su líder los golpeara otra ves-

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto con una cara de pocos amigos- se supone que hay yukais vigilando los alrededores ellos deberían de poder hacerse cargo de los invasores- finalizo dándoles la espalda para controlar ala pequeña que no dejaba de llorar-

-Pero…- intentaron decirles-

-Nada ya no soy su comandante y esas cosas no son de importancia ahora- exclamo-

-Pero son la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha- dijeron rápidamente-

-¿Qué?-

-Si Kouga ellos están por estos lugares, creímos que tal ves te gustaría saber eso- le dijo Hakkaku-

-El tiene razón- apoyo Ginta-

-Esa bestia y Kagome están cerca de este territorio- pensó pro un segundo, no estaría mal verlos otra ves- ¿Dónde?-

-Están rodeando la montaña- respondieron-

-Muy bien iré- pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso nuevamente escucho los llantos de su pequeña, podría llevarla, pero no quería distraerse, miro a los dos yukais formando una sonrisa en su rostro- cuidan de Tani- ordeno-

-Pero no sabemos cuidar niños- le detuvo Ginta-

-Solo vigílenla- dijo-

-Pero no sabemos- siguió Hakakku-

-Solo cuídenla un segundo- volvió a decir-

-Kouga es tu hija hasta responsable- reclamo Ginta-

-Es cierto ya te dijimos que no sabemos cuidar niños- reclamo de igual modo Hakakku-

-Ya me tienen arto- mascullo golpeando en al cabeza a los yukais- solo vigílenla, es como si estuvieran asiendo guardia fuera del territorio así de fácil-

-¿Estas seguro Kouga?- le pregunto Ginta algo desconcertado-

-Por supuesto es muy fácil… ah por cierto si algo le pasa a Tani- su mirada cambio de tranquila a una completamente tétrica y fría- los mato- dicho esto salió de la cueva a toda velocidad dejando al os otros dos muertos de miedo-

-Solo es como si hiciéramos guardia ¿verdad?- Hakakku miraba muy asustado a Ginta quien solo asintió con la cabeza-

Ambos miraron ala pequeña que los veía desconcertada, ambos salieron de la cueva dejándola sola, si era como hacer guardia fuera del territorio entonces, su territorio en ese momento seria al cueva y fuera de ella harían guardia, ya ahora que lo pensaban no era muy difícil, por otro lado Ibuki se avía quedado completamente dormido en la rama del árbol mas grande que encontró para esconderse y vigilar. Por otro lado Kouga le dio alcance a Kagome e Inuyasha los cuales se disponían a pasar la noche en el bosque

-Hola Kagome- saludo el yukai viendo la mirada extraña de la miko-

-Hola- le saludo-

-Lobo pestilente- mascullo inuyasha tumbado en el suelo-

-Ah con que hay estabas- dijo muy fingidamente, claro que vio al hanyu frente a Kagome y apropósito el le cayo enzima solo por hacerlo enojar-

-¡¿Qué demonios quiere?- interrogo molesto- ¿y que haces aquí?-

-Bestia que no sete olvide que están cerca de mis dominós del sur- explico con el mismo tono del hanyu-

-Kouga ¿bienes a visitar a tus amigos?- pregunto la miko de forma clamada intentando dar algo de equilibrio ala situación-

-Eh si algo parecido, tenia que arreglar unas cosas en este lugar, por la mañana regresaremos al norte- explico-

-¿regresaran? ¿quieres decir que Ayame y la pequeña Tani están aquí también?- pregunto ilusionada, hace tiempo que vio ala pequeña Tani y que ría verla otra ves-

-Si- respondió el joven lobo-

-¡que bien!- exclamo- ¿podría ver otra ves ala pequeña Tani?- le pidió muy alegre-

-Kagome no hablaras en serio- reprocho Inuyasha recibiendo un "Abajo" como respuesta- ¡pero ese lugar apesta a lobo!- reclamo recibiendo un nuevo "Abajo" por parte dela miko-

-Claro- respondió el yukai divertido por la situación de Inuyasha-

Con cuidado guío sus visitantes hasta su cueva donde su princesa se encontraba, estaba seguro de que nada malo le pasaría estaba al cuidado de sus dos amigos, que le han demostrado su completa lealtad y confianza a lo largo del tiempo, se sentía muy bien tener esa clase de amigos, pero esa felicidad se esfumo de inmediato al ver la cruel realidad, Ginta y Hakakku estaba dormidos fuera de la cueva.

-Qué buenas guardias tiene eh lobito- se burlo el hanyu-

-¡Arhg! ¡PAR DE INUTILES!- grito despertando a los otros dos de golpe-

-Kouga regresaste- dijo una ves recuperado le pobre Ginta-

-Hola señorita Kagome- saludoHakkaku-

-Hola chicos- les saludo la miko con una sonrisa-

-Ustedes dos- les llamo Kouga saliendo dela cueva- creo que les pedí que cuidaran de Tani ¿no?-

-Si- asintieron con la cabeza-

-Muy bien… entonces díganme ¿Por qué no esta dentro?- pregunto molesto-

-¿No esta?- se preguntaron-

-Pero si vigilamos afuera como nos lo pediste- dijo Ginta-

-nuestro territorio seria la cueva así que vigilamos afuera como solemos hacerlo- dijo Hakakku-

-¡PAR DE IDIOTAS PERDIERON A TANI!- grito sumamente molesto golpeando de nueva cuanta a los yukais-

-Reitero que gran vigilancia la que tiene los lobos- volvió a burlarse el hanyu-

Aquel grito despertó al otro hayu que se encontraba dormido, ¿Cómo que la cachorra se perdió? ¿como? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Estaba esperando al oportunidad para hacer algo así pero desafortunadamente quedo dormido y no se dio cuenta de nada, bajo del árbol si estaba perdida entonces seria su oportunidad de encontrarla y deshacerse de ella personalmente.

-Inuyasha cállate- exigió la miko- Kouga te ayudaremos a encontrar ala pequeña- pero no tubo respuesta ya que Kouga salió corriendo del lugar- Ginta, Hakakku busquen a Ayame y díganle lo que esta pasando… por cierto- detuvo sus palabras ala ves que tomaba un pose meditativa- ¿Por qué Ayame no estaba aquí? -

-No lo sabemos señorita- explico Ginta- cuando nos pidió vigilar ala pequeña estaba el solo-

-Es extraño ustedes estaban dormidos y no se dieron cuenta de nada… mejor busquen a Ayame y díganle que Kouga perdió ala niña-

-Si-

Los cuatro se separaron en dirección es opuestas, buscarían ala pequeña por todos lados, Kagome e Inuyasha debían de ser cuidadosos ya que estaba dentro de un territorio lleno de yukais lobo y no querían iniciar una batalla en vano, Kouga llego la bosque siguiendo el olor de su hija, el cual estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, no muy lejos de hay se encontraba el pequeño hanyu buscando también ala pequeña.

Simplemente no pensaba en ese momento, tenia que encontrar a su pequeña cueste lo que cueste, frente de el se formo un remolino adornado con hojas, sabían quien era, pero no era momento de entrar en pánico, sabia que si su mujer se enteraba nuevamente de que perdió ala niña lo mataría.

-¿Kouga?- pregunto- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ayame- la sujeto de los hombros- no hay tiempo para preguntas perdóname lo siento tenemos que encontrar a Tani- le dijo atropelladamente-

-¿A Tani? ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar-

-Desapareció de la cueva, los inútiles de…-

-Si ya lo se- suspiro divertida la lobuna, ante eso la cara de Kouga cambio a una de desconcierto-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tu hija esta perdida!- le grito sacudiéndola por los hombros-

-¡Kouga no me hagas así!- le reclamo- Tani esta bien, esta con tu padre- le dijo soltandos del yuaki-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, yo la saque dela cueva, la pobre esta llorando via Ginta y Hakakku dormidos fuera de la cueva y tu no estabas, así que pensé que ella no avía pasado mucho tiempo con su abuelo y se la lleve- explico-

-¿Pero…?- intento preguntar algo, lo cual no izo al sentir la fría e indiferente mirada de Ayame en el-

-Y así quieres tener mas hijos- hablo de forma ironica- ¿Dónde estabas?- cuestiono-

-Pues veras, yo- tartamudeo varias veces- le pedí a Ginta y Hakakku que la cuidaran un rato por que Kagome y la bestia digo Inuyasha estaba cerca de los territorios y fui a verlos-

-Kouga- sus piro con pesadez, lo distraído nunca sele quitaría y eso lo amaba- eres un tonto- se burlo besándolo suave mente-

Después de aclaras ese mal entendido, prometió nunca mas dejar a Tani bajo el cuidado de esos dos yukais, Kagome e Inuyasha conocieron al padre de Kouga sorprendiéndose del gran parecido de ambos, aun así Inuyasha se comporto decentemente ante la sorpresa del joven líder. No cavia la mas mínima duda de que Kou era muy dulce y tierno con su nieta y eso a Kouga le agravada demasiado, a la mañana siguiente los yukas regresaron ala montaña del norte, por fin estaba en aquel ambiente que tanto les agradaba; lo que no sabían es que fueron seguidos por aquel que se encargaba de vigilarlos día y noche y mas a la pequeña lobuna.

_**Notas finales: **_

Preguntas, dudas alcaraciones :D

u.u se que este capi me quedo algo aburrido T.T trate de hacer lo mejor que pude lo juro… per o no soy nada buena con el humor enserio lo mío es el romance y drama u.u en fin espero les haiga gustado el capi :D

**Reviews:**

**Al shinomori  
><strong>

Hola!

Jeje cada cosa que le pasa la pobre Kouga XD… y que sorpresa con su enemigo, bueno pero pronto se verán las caras y no será una muy grata sorpresa para el yukai pero ese se vera un poquito mas adelante

Un beso, cuídate

Bye 


	8. Perdida otra ves II

_**Cap8.: Perdida…otra ves II**_

Pensaba una y otra ves, si ellos se marchaban mañana por la mañana, ya no tendría mas oportunidades de deshacerse de la cachorra, si volvía a desaparecer pro mas tiempo, su hermana lo buscaría y si lo encontraba planeando algo en contra de los lobos, lo mataría, Ibiki no era de juegos, ella cumplía su palabra… cumpliría su palabra, una nueva idea la que no fallaría, aunque después de ejecutarla, debería de alejarse de su aldea para siempre y buscar su propio camino, lo que estaba por hacer era arriesgado, pero ya no soportaba mas tenia que vengarse de aquel yukai, por a ver matado a su padre.

Antes de llegar ala aldea, se ocasiono barias heridas en el cuerpo, todo estaba oscuro, estaba cansado y adolorido por lo que se izo, una luz dentro de su cabaña estaba seguro de que su hermana lo esperaba para regañarlo por llegar tan tarde.

-Hermana- dijo con una vos cansada-

-¡Ibuki! ¡¿Qué te paso?- su enfado desvaneció la ver el estado de su hermano, rápidamente fue hasta el para ayudarle estaba demasiado herido- ¿Ibuki?-

-Lo siento, es que…nada-

-Dime lo- exigió- nadie le hace daño a un Oni sin salir ileso, dile ¿le diste su merecido?- pregunto recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por parte del hanyu- inútil tenias que ser- exclamo-

-Lo siento… estas heridas me las ice yo- le dijo- estaba huyendo-

-¿Huyendo por que?- pregunto la yukai comenzando a preparar una medicina para las heridas de su hermano-

-Escuche a unos yukai lobo en el bosque decir que extenderían mas su territorio al sur- explico- al sur esta nuestra aldea y corrí por que detectaron mi presencia por eso me hice las heridas-

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto furiosa- esos lobos pretenden desterrarnos de todo territorio solo por agradar el suyo- sin darse cuenta ejerció mas precio sobre una de las heridas del hanyu- ¡eso no lo permitiré!-

-¡Ibiki!- grito- me lastimas… además escuche que ese tal Kouga regreso como líder de todos los lobos- comento con un bien fingido tono de preocupación-

-¿Kouga?- medito por un segundo ese nombre se le asía un poco familiar… ¡Si! Si su memoria no le fallaba entonces seria ese mismo Kouga- ¡Ese miserable!-

-Si hermana, lo mejor seria que se reúnan entre lideres y hablen sobre esto solo los tres- opino siendo completamente ignorado-

-¡Eso jamás! ¡No permitiré mas por parte de esos apestosos lobos, los atacaremos antes de que ellos nos ataquen!- decidida la Oni tomo su gran mazo con púas-

-Hermana- esto se salió de control, no era así como lo planeo, y ya era tarde para hacer entrar en razón ala Oni-

-Ibuki, no salgas de aquí, si algo pasa te llevaran al refugio la pie de la montaña oculta- le dijo saliendo de la cabaña sin escuchar nada mas-

Trago grueso, estaba metido hasta el cuello, pero no podía hacer nada mas… Los Onis más fuertes de la aldea se alistaron directos a luchar contra los yukai lobos. Por otra parte Ayame y Kouga estaban dentro de la cueva junto con Inuyasha y Kagome, esta ultima con la pequeña Tani en brazos.

-¡Que linda!- exclamo Kagome-

-Kagome, dices eso de todos los bebes que tienes enfrente- dijo en un tono aburrido el de ojos ámbar recibiendo una fría mirada pro parte dela miko-

-Kagome solo dice la verdad, mi hija es la mas hermosa de todas las yukai lobo… igual que su madre que es muy hermosa- dijo rápidamente el joven lobo antes de que algo malo le pasara-

-Por esta ocasión lo pasare- dijo la pelirroja- a demás es muy linda-

-Bueno rabioso, podre decirte que tu hija fue lo único que has sabido hacer bien- se burlo el hanyu-

-¡¿Qué dijiste bestia?- grito molesto el yukai-

-¡Lo que escuchaste lobo rabioso!- respondió del mismo modo, antes de que Kouga pudiera decir o hacer algo, una pequeña manita se acerco al cabello de Inuyasha jalando con fuerza- ¡¿pero que?- todos comenzaron a reír excepto Inuyasha, ya que Tani se encontraba jalando el cabello del yukai y balbuceaba de forma graciosa, como defendiendo a su padre-

-Oye bestia ¿No quieres cargar a Tani?- le dijo con burla le lobo-

-No digas tonterías, no me gustan los mocosos, menos la de un lobo pulgoso como tu- ante eso la pequeña Tani siguió jalando del cabello platino aumentando mas las rizas-

Tani se apiado del hanyu soltándolo pero eso no terminaba hay, ya que le estiro sus manitas a el pidiendo de ese modo que la cargara, cosa que el se negó dándole una mirada seria, lo cual la asusto un poco y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, Kagome intento controlarla meciéndola un poco, pero no tubo éxito, Ayame ahora la tomo en brazos e intento los mismo, pero no dio resultado, Kouga sabia que ese berrinche no era por aquella cara que le dio miedo, sino que no pararía de llorar hasta que Inuyasha aceptara cargarla, así que la tomo en brazos y la coloco en los del hanyu, ante la sorpresa de las otras dos la pequeña dejo de llorar

-Inuyasha al parecer tienes buena mano con los niños – alago Kagome con algo de burla-

-FEH! No es verdad, esta niña salió igual que su padre- reclamo mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado-

-Creo que te daría la razón- dijo Kouga- pero esta ves te equivocas, Tani a pesar de ser un bebe entiende las cosas y eso que izo lo heredo de Ayame- ante eso los otros dos solo miraban algo confundidos la yukai por su explicación-

-¿Eso se puede?- pregunto la miko confundida-

-Veras… Ayame antes no se rendía tan fácil y asía todo lo que fuera por obtener las cosas, claro esta cuando la conociste ella nunca se rindió- explico le yukai asiendo que la lobuna se sonrojara- y hasta ahora no se rinde y pelea por lo que quiere-

-Entonces lo de Tani ¿fue un berrinche para que Inuyasha aceptara cargarla?- pregunto mirando ala bebe que seguía jalando los cabellos del hanyu-

-Prácticamente si- confirmo la lobuna-

-Entonces tendrá un limite- dijo Inuyasha- ya que recuerdo que cierto lobo rabioso se rindió de su lucha contra Naraku y…- decía con burla, callo de inmediato al sentir como su cabello era jalado aun mas, miro a la pequeña en sus brazos la cual estaba chupando los cabellos del hanyu- ¡¿que asco?- grito-

-Hay Inuyasha tienes una nueva amiguita- se burlo la azabache-

-Kagome no…- nuevamente fue interrumpido por la pequeña la cual comenzó a llorar, además de eso Inuyasha abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo al sentir como sus ropas se sentían extrañamente mojadas –

-¡Ves! – le regaño- la asustaste- dijo quitándole ala pequeña- Inuyasha ¿Por qué estas mojado?-

-Esa niña me… me…-

Antes de que pudiera decirlo, todos estallaron a carcajadas, la pequeña Tani si que defendió a su padre, los dos yukais como la mico estaban completamente muertos de risa, y el pobre de Inuyasha estaba muerto de coraje. Aquellas risas fueron interrumpidas por otros yukais quienes informaron a sus lideres que algo raro estaba pasando cerca de su territorio.

-Esta bien- afirmo el yukai- que las hembras y las crías se han llevados aun lugar seguro y que solo los mas fuertes se queden-dicho esto regreso nuevamente ala cueva pro su Katana-

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja algo preocupada-

-Al parecer la líder de los Onis quiere hablar con nosotros, viene acompañada de su ejercito- respondió de forma seria plantando el silencio en el lugar-

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo la lobuna antes de tomar su Katana también-

-Kagome, quiero pedirte un favor cuida de Tani- pidió el yukai saliendo dela cueva-

-Pero…¿no podríamos ayudar?- pregunto la miko asustada-

-Te lo agradezco Kagome, pero es algo que solo nosotros tenemos que arreglar – explico la pelirroja- en medio del bosque hay un rio donde Inuyasha puede limpiar sus ropajes pero tengan cuidado puede que hayan criaturas nocturnas – pidió-

-Dile a ese rabioso que no se preocupe, yo cuidare de las dos si algo llegara a pasar, tu también ten cuidado Ayame- dijo el por ultimo recibiendo un ligero si como respuesta-

Los lideres llegaron rápidamente donde el ejercito de los Onis les esperaba, la Oni miro a Kouga acercarse a ellos junto con una lobuna pelirroja, ase tanto tiempo que no veía a ese yukai estaba demasiado cambiado, le costaba creer que ese era el cachorro que venció a su padre ase tanto tiempo, ella también cambio ya no era débil de lo contrario no podría ser la líder de su aldea, con aquella pose elegante y discreta poso su gran mazo sobre su hombro derecho y se acerco mas a la pareja de lobos, todos quedaron en silencio

-Tu- comenzó a hablar la Oni- te advierto que no queremos problemas así que será mejor que desistan de sus planes-

-¿Nuestros planes?- se pregunto le yukai- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto serio-

-No te hagas, se perfectamente que mañana nos atacaran obligándonos a salir de nuestra aldea nuevamente- le dijo apuntándole con su mazo el cual quedo a centímetros dela cara del yukai que no perdía su seria y fría expresión-

-Oni te diré una cosa- dijo asiendo aun lado le enorme mazo con un dedo- estos Okami, no hace nada sin que yo les ordene-

-Claro Kouga piensas que yo te creeré- dijo de forma cortante-

-¿Qué?- se pregunto algo sorprendido- Oye ¿Te conozco?- pregunto-

Ante tal pregunta la Oni estuvo apunto de caer de espalda, ¿Por qué demonios pregunta eso claro que la conoce?

-¡Kouga!- grito la Oni perdiendo aquel semblante, elegante y serio cambiándolo por uno infantil- por supuesto que me conoces soy Ibiki, tu venciste a mi padre hace tiempo quedándote con el territorio-

-¿Enserio no la recuerdas? – pregunto Ayame con una cara de pocos amigos, hasta donde sabia Kouga tenia una pésima memoria cuando alguien le misionaba la palabra "tiempo"-

-La verdad es que no- dijo con resignación, la lobuna ya esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su esposo-

-¡Kouga!- grito otra ves la Oni- esta bien no te culpo, me cuesta creer que eres aquel cachorro que venció a mi padre y a mi-

-¡Lo recuerdo!- dijo rápidamente- si eres la hija de aquel demonio que nos regalo este lugar- dijo-

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos los presentes-

-Ibiki ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando ala mencionada-

-Si-

-Veras hace tiempo nosotros estábamos buscando un nuevo territorio por costumbre de nosotros, entonces pasábamos pro aquí y tu padre creyó que lo retaríamos por el territorio, entonces comenzó esa guerrilla entre Onis y Okami- explico-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto confusa la Oni- no es verdad cuando nos llamaron a los demás tu estabas luchando con mi padre y nosotros por ayudarle fuimos atacados por ustedes- dijo-

-No, la verdad es que solo pasábamos por aquí, no era nuestra intención pelear, y tu padre fue quien nos ataco, y lo vencí muy fácil por que no quería alargar esa lucha inútil, fue cuando te vencí también y tu padre les ordeno irse de la aldea… recuerdo que lo ultimo que dijo fue "se cuando perdí quédense con el territorio"-

-¿Eh?- simplemente no creía lo que escuchaba… su padre el que jamás perdía una batalla y los alejo para que ninguno saliera herido acepto una derrota- no es verdad-

-Bueno es que ahora que recuerdo tu padre apestaba a licor- le dijo ya en un plan muy personal-

Si era cierto, ahora que recordaba ese día su padre estaba completamente ebrio, eso explicaba un poco le por que perdió tan fácil… pero si ellos no intentaban atacarlos entonces por que Ibuki dijo eso

-Bueno eso explica un poco las cosas… pero no el por que mi hermano quiere vengarse de ti cuéstele lo que le cueste- dijo en un tomo pensativo-

-¿Otro Oni quiere vengarse de Kouga por lo que paso con tu padre?- pregunto Ayame algo confundida-

-Si… jamás le dije que mi padre se dirigió alas tierras del este completamente avergonzado y humillado, le dije que desapareció y entonces el juro que se vengaría de el- Ibiki meditaba as cosas, al igual que Ayame, Kouga las miro, a pesar de ser de dos razas distintas, no entendía alas mujeres-

-Ibiki- hablo Ayame- por curiosidad ¿tu hermano no a resultado herido o algo parecido desde hace casi cinco meces?- pregunto-

-Pues cinco meces atrás desapareció por un tiempo y después regreso, y hace cuatro meces a actuado muy extraño, desaparece y aparece con algunas heridas y hace unos días actúa de forma extraña- respondió- ¡Pero no tengo por que contestar eso!- dijo de forma amenazante- solo te advierto yukai- refiriéndose a Kouga- Que si quieres guerra tendrás guerra -

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, los yukais se pusieron alertas, aquel olor, fue identificado rápidamente, hace tiempo que no veían a esas criaturas, estaban mas que seguros de a ver eliminado a todas ellas

Por otro lado Inuyasha, Kagome y la pequeña Tani se encontraban en le rio donde el hanyu además de lanzar mil y un maldiciones al cielo mientras la baba la parte superior de su ropa, Kogome mecía ala pequeña Tani la cual estaba completamente dormida

-Inuyasha ya no estés molesto- pedía sonriente la miko-

-Que no… esa mocosa se me izo enzima- reclamo-

-No grites o la despertaras, además es una bebe, es normal que haga eso- defendió- Inuyasha no creo que te molestes el día en que tus hijos te hagan lo mismo-

-Pues ahora dudo mucho el querer tenerlos- dijo en un susurro que fue perfectamente oído por la azabache-

-Abajo- el pobre hanyu callo de lleno dentro del rio salpicando a todos lados, Kagome cubrió ala pequeña para que no se mojara y despertara por ello, incluso reprimió unas fuertes ganas de reír-

-¡Kagome!- gruño una ves que puso levantar su cara, estaba completamente rojo, como si hubiera tocada el fondo de algún mar profundo cuando simplemente callo dentro de un rio el cual su nivel le llegaba a las rodillas-

-No me hagas decírtelo otra ves- amenazo de forma seria-

-Feh! No entiendo por que las mujeres se comportan de ese modo- se quejo saliendo del rio- no les veo ninguna gracia a estas cosas-

-Inuyasha no son cosas son bebes, además Sango me conto que tu te encariñaste con las gemelas incluso juegas con ellas cuando crees que nadie te ve- le dijo asiendo que el hanyu se sonrojara, era cierto el jugaba con las gemelas incluso les tomo cariño y si selo pedían las cuidaba- ves que tengo razón- le sonrió la azabache-

-No digas tonterías… además es la hija del lobo ese que gracia podría tener- le quito la bebe con cuidado para no despertarla, ante eso solo miro su dulce carita dormida era muy tierna, muy dulce muy…- esta bien tu ganas es muy linda que cuesta trabajo creer que es hija de Kouga-

-Ves no era muy difícil…¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al ver que el de orbes doradas formaba una mueca de asco y algo mareada, mientras intentaba cubrir su nariz, por otro lado Tani también despertó con un fuerte llanto de incomodada- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar un poco asustada-

-Apesta- apenas le pudo decir – es humo de hie…-

Ni bien pudo terminar de hablar un espeso humo negro los cubrió, el olor era insoportable, mas para le pobre hanyu ya que su sentido del olfato fue el mas dañado, Kagome se aferro la pequeño cuerpo dela niña intentando protegerla de ese humo, pero no pudo ya que sintió como la niña le era arrebatado de los brazos

-¡TANI!- grito la miko-¡Inuyasha algo me quito a Tani!-

-Demonios- mascullo le hanyu aun mas mareado-

Los Onis sentían una extraña presencia la cual se les hacia igual de conocida para los lobos, todos guardaron silencio, pronto una enorme cosa cubrió el cielo de forma rápida, provocando una ligera brisa que movió suavemente las hojas de los arboles.

-"Eso fue muy rápido para ser solo una nube"- pensó la Oni con la mirada clavada en el suelo- "Pero si no fue una nube… esas cosas no pueden ser fueron aniquiladas hace tiempo"-

Alzo su mirada al yukai frente a ella, aun seguía con ese semblante serio y frio igual que su pareja, algunos integrantes dela manada se notaban nerviosos y asustados aunque lo disimulaban bien… los Onis estaba intrigados ante lo que estaba sucediendo, del cielo callo una pluma gris la cual confirmo sus sospechas inmediatamente.

-¡TODOS ESTÁN APUNTO DE ATACAR!- alerto el Okami mirando al cielo- ¡HAY VIENEN!-

-¡Creí que esas cosos fueron eliminadas!- grito Ibiki- ¡¿Cómo es posible?-

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta, cientos de aves del paraíso bajaron del cielo listas para atacar a los dos grupos de yukais, los Onis quienes tenían su forma humana rápidamente tomaron su forma natural, Ogros de casi tres metros de alto, eso explicaba a algunos yukais lobo el por que al parecer humanos soportaban el peso de sus armas de gran peso y tamaño, los yukais por su parte atacaban con sus armas y katanas. Sin siquiera pedirlo se formo una guerra en la cual dos razas de yukais distintas se unían para combatir a otra

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- Ibiki ela la única que conservaba su forma humana ,estaba espalda con espalda con el Yukai lobo el cual no asía nada por luchar- ¡¿Qué esperas muévete?-

-No- respondió- Aun no es tiempo, reúne a tus hombres y deja que esas cosas me ataquen solo a mi- le dijo de forma seria-

-¡¿Qué demonios..?-

-¡Solo hazlo!- grito-

No recibiría ordenes de Kouga pero no tenia otra opción ¿Qué estaba tramando? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia, una ves que Ayame diera paso libre para que los lobos despejaran el lugar al igual que Ibiki izo con los suyos, Kouga salto al aire ya con la gorashi en sus garras y de un rápido y preciso movimiento, se deshizo de aquellas aves que les atacaban, algunas de esas criaturas se alejaron del lugar, antes de que el yukai los aniquilara, Ayame supo rápidamente a donde se dirigían esas aves que escaparon, se dirigían justo la rio donde su péquela se encontraba junto con la miko y el hanyu; sin decir nada corrió rápidamente a donde ellos.

-Tu mujer es algo extraña- dijo- aun así me debes una respuesta ustedes exterminaron a esas aves ¿por que hay mas?- quería una respuesta y la quería ya, no aceptaría otra traba como antes-

-Si las eliminamos, pero olvidamos los nidos, eso responde a tu pregunta- respondió aun mirando en dirección de Ayame- tengo que ir, no planeo atacar tu aldea tenlo por seguro-

-¡SEÑORITA IBIKI!- gritaron justo cuando esta intento agradecer la yukai-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a uno de los suyos que se acercaba a toda prisa-

-El han… quiero decir su hermano Ibuki no esta en la aldea, ah desaparecido- la Oni abrió los ojos lo mas grande que puso, ese mocoso escapo, y si hay mas aves del paraíso estaba en peligro-

-¡ESE HANYU!- grito- ¡es un torpe!-

-No es todo- dijo rápidamente le oni- se ha robado algunas hierbas que utilizamos para alejar a los demonios- eso fue suficiente para que la Oni diera pro muerto a su medio hermano-

-¡Demonios!- grito Kouga sorprendiendo a los demás- su olor esta siendo cubierto por uno amargo y fuerte-

-Son las hierbas que utilizamos- explico Ibiki- por lo general…-

-Tu hermano quiere vengarse de mi…- le interrumpió- unas aves fueron en dirección a donde se encuentra mi hija, pero si ese aroma le afecta… -

No necesito decir mas, Kouga e Ibiki corrieron a donde le olor se asía cada ves mas fuerte, eso ala Oni no le molestaba ya que al ser también una ogro su sentido del olfato no estaba muy desarrollado como le de los lobos los cuales eran mucho mas sensibles.

Corría, esas aves le estaban dando alcance rápidamente, si no tuviera a esa niña en los brazos podría correr mas rápido, un momento, esa era su oportunidad para deshacerse de ella y vengar a su padre, pero no podía tenia que ser personalmente, tenia que hacerlo con sus propias manos, frete a el se encontraba su salvación un cueva donde podría ocultarse de esas aves. Lamentablemente todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la noche y no vio un pequeño oyó en el suelo lo cual le izo caer, no supo por que en ese momento giro su cuerpo para caer de espalda y no causarle daño a esa lobuna, aquella distracción le costo un poco ya que un ave vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacarle, Ibuki no pudo cerrar los ojos para no tener que ver su fatídico final; en aquel momento vio como un lobo salto de la nada dándole muerte al ave, aquel lobo tomo su otra forma y con pasos pesados se dirigió al hanyu

Su mirada, era seria, fría, calculadora, aterrante, aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en el que sintió como si ese sujeto pudiera leer sus pensamientos, era idéntico al yukai del que pretendía vengarse, pero no era el. Aquel yukai le quito a la pequeña y la tomo en uno de sus brazos, con el otro tomo al hanyu, otra ave estaba por atacarlos y asiendo uso de su gran velocidad los llevo hasta la cueva dejándolo dentro mientras el salía para aniquilar a esas criaturas.

-"¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?"- se pregunto, tal ves podría húsar esa distracción por parte del lobo para huir, estaba seguro de que lo mataría, por el simple hecho detener a uno de los cachorros de su manada-

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?- se sorprendió tan rápido termino con esas aves- responde-

-Yo… solo quiero san dar una cuenta del pasado- respondió-

-¿Del pasado? Y ¿Que tiene que ver esta cachorra con eso?- pregunto de forma seria-

-No tengo pro que decir nada- intento adoptar una faceta seria, pero el era casi imposible por le miedo que sentía en ese momento-

-Yo creo que si- dijo le yukai- ya que no te permitiré que te metas con la nieta del sabio del sur- dijo de forma fría-

El solo trago grueso, ese sujeto era el sabio de los lobos, mas que eso era el abuelo de esa cachorra, si Ibiki no lo mataba estaba seguro de que los lobos lo harían y con muy buena razón, ya que el había iniciado una guerra sin motivo alguno entre Onis y Yukais, solo por una venganza.

-Esa niña tiene que pagar por lo que izo- dijo después de un incomodo silencio de escasos minutos-

-¿Qué izo para que quieras vengarte de ella?-pregunto- hasta donde se un bebe de casi cinco meces no puede hacer nada-

-Ella no- pauso mirándolo a los ojos- su padre, mato al mío por el territorio tengo que vengarlo-

-El problema es con su padre no con ella, si quieres cobrar venganza no lo hagas con inocentes- tras decir esto, tomo ala pequeña en brazos y se sentó al parecer la pequeña solo estaba aun mareada por aquel humo ese efecto seria momentario, no le pasaría nada grave y eso le alegraba, miro al hanyu dispuesto a irse- si sales esas aves te atacaran nuevamente-

No necesito decir nada mas para que el niño regresara y se sentara lo mas lejos posible del yukai, tal ves ese sujeto tenia razón, el problema que quería arreglar era con Kouga no con su hija que no avía hecho nada malo, hace casi cuatro años que supo el nombre de quien termino con la vida de su padre sin razón alguna, no era justo, estaba solo y la parecer el tenia a su padre, a su hija y esposa, porque entonces en ese momento ese yukai no pensó si ese Oni tenia una familia, lo odiaba por que los yukais lobo solo piensan en extender sus dominios, es por eso que quiere venganza.

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido :D

Bueno le día de hoy subí capi por que… estoy castigada u.u además no tengo internet, digamos que mis notas bajaron mas delo normal, pero en fin,. Espero dentro d quince días ( ¬u¬ eso si es que antes no me secuestro alguna compu) poder subir los próximos capis :D asta entonces

Cuídense bye bye

_**Reviews:**_

Al shinomori:

Hola!  
>como que no estaba muy perdida la pequeña jejeje ( en le buen sentido claro) me alegara que te guste :D no vemos en le próximo cap<p> 


	9. Cara a cara

_**Cap9.: Cara a cara**_

El siempre cumplía su palabra y cuando decía que protegería a alguien lo aria aunque le costara, tanto así que aun le costaba creer que su forma de ser cambio drásticamente cuando conoció a Kagome, pero era mejor concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo ahora, tenia que encontrar ala lobita, no contaba demasiado con su olfato ya que aun estaba algo aturdido con por el humo. Con la chica sobre su espalda comenzó a recorrer el bosque aun contaba con su sentido del oído y si la bebe estaba asustada lloraría y eso era buena señal para encontrarla

Antes de que pudiera llegar a otra rama de un árbol algo pareció a tacarles, eran ¿hojas?, ante la oscuridad lo único que ambos podían ver era una silueta, pero no de quien era y por que los estaba atacando, la miko bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha y este desenvaino su espalda.

-¡Viento Cort…!-

-¡Inuyasha espera!- grito la silueta saliendo de entre las sombras-

-Esa vos- se dijo la azabache-

-¡Ah! Eras tu…Ayame- dijo el hanyu envainando su espada otra ves- ¿Por qué demonios nos atacaste?- pregunto-

-Lo siento no sabia que eran ustedes- se disculpo- algo esta afectando mi olfato fue por eso, pero…¡TANI!- grito- ¡¿Dónde esta?- no avía notado la ausencia de su cachorrita asta que vio a la miko sola-

-Yo… lo siento Ayame – le contesto agachando le rostro- perdón-

-De la nada apareció un extraño humo que nos afecto un poco, era tan espeso que alguien a provecho para quitarnos ala niña- explico el hanyu- no perdamos tiempo tenemos que…-

Ni bien pudo terminar de hablar cuando la yukai comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, los otros dos estuvieron apunto de seguirle pero algo los detuvo, ese ruido parecía el de una ave extraña, miraron el cielo y las vieron nuevamente las aves del paraíso

-¡Demonios!- exclamo le peli plata- creí que Miroku se avía deshecho de todas esas cosas-

-Yo creí lo mismo ¿Por qué hay mas? Hablo la miko sorprendida-

-¡FEH! Como sea me desharé de ellos ¡con un solo ataque de mi colmillo!- grito- ¡Viento corta…!-

-¡GORASHI!- Kouga quien apareció de repente elimino aquellas aves con sus garras-

Miro a los dos por escasos segundos, no tenían a Tani y Ayame no estaba, eso significaba una cosa, sin decir nada también se adentro la bosque. Inuyasha estaba que no cela creía, su espada estaba desenvainada y el estaba parado como una estatua, con los ojos bien abiertos y algo sorprendido, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo

-Inuyasha- le hablo Kagome- rápido tenemos que ir tras ellos-

-No…lo…- intento decir-

-¡ABAJO!- conjuro- no pierdas tiempo vamos- dejándolo hay en le suelo corrió en dirección a los dos yukais-

Aun estaban a fuera, podía escuchar sus gruñidos, el sonido de sus alas los cuales indicaban que estaban arriba de la cueva, y el solo estaba abrazado de sus piernas, tenia miedo y eso no lo negaba, estaba asustado e incluso se comenzó a arrepentir de a ver hecho lo que izo, por otro lado miraba al yukai que tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña lobuna ya despierta y riendo a mas no poder ¿Cómo demonios se ponía a reír de ese modo? Se pregunto, tenían al as aves del paraíso rodeándolos amenazándolos en cualquier momento podrían ser capaces de destruir esa cueva. Y si eso pasaba el yukai se salvaría junto la con pequeña y el… el simplemente moriría si eso llegara a pasar

Ese era su destino solo por ser un hanyu, por que no era ni un Oni y ni un humano en tendía el porque los demás Onis lo odiaban y ala ves por que lo respetaban… pronto una duda embriago sus pensamientos si Ibiki también era de los que le odiaban ¿Por qué lo protegía? Ella nunca lo acepto, pero aun asi se preocupa por el, además siempre lo amenazaba con matarlo si asía algo mal, sabia que esas amenazas de muerte eran en cerio ella jamás se iba en bromas, pero por otro lado a veces se comportaba con el como si fuera un Oni completo… suspiro

-hanyu- le hablo el sabio-

-¿Eh?-

-Por lo que veo solo eres un niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto-

-Ibuki- respondió-

-Bueno Ibuki, al parecer tu juego esta por terminar- pauso por un momento- ¿estas dispuesto a encarar a Kouga?-

-Si, tiene que pagar por lo…-

-Si lose- le interrumpió- ¿estas seguro de esto? Eres solo un niño ¿Cómo pretendes derrotarlo? Y si lo logras ¿Qué aras después? ¿Aras algo encontrar de esta niña?-

-Yo…- muchas preguntas, y sin saber que responder lo medito por un rato después miro ala niña quien le miraba confundida como si entendiera las cosas, pero después le sonrío- lo que pase tendrá que pasar, yo vengare a mi padre ya lo dije y si esa niña quiere vengarse después de mi lo aceptare- fue todo lo que respondió-

-Lo único que lograste responderme fue lo que aras, pero no todo lo que te pregunte- Kou quien no le miraba ahora lo asía - ¿Cómo pretendes derrotarlo?-

-Peleare con el-

-¿Qué aras después?-

-No lo se- lo dudo era cierto ¿Qué arias después? No lo savia con exactitud- demostrar que soy fuerte-

-y ¿Aras algo encentra de esta niña?-

-No… ya dije que si esa niña se quiere vengar de mi después por lo que ice con su padre lo aceptare- finalizo-

Ese sujeto, el sabio de los lobos del sur no parecía una mala criatura, al contrario trababa al pequeño hanyu como un demonio no igual a el, pero si como un demonio ¿Por qué? Si parecía que Kou es muy frio y cruel, se comporta como lo contrario un sujeto muy agradable

Estaba algo cansada ase tiempo que no peleaba con esas aves, eran mas resistentes que antes y eso le sorprendió un poco, para ser solo una mujer, no era cualquiera era una yukai lobo y la mas fuerte de todas, asiendo caso a sus instintos se tiro la suelo cuando un fuerte rallo se dirigió en contra de las aves destruyéndolas por completo, mirto tras de ella, ya sus olfato estaba comenzando a recuperarse, no se dijeron nada simplemente siguieron corriendo hasta toparse con mas de esas cosas es que acaso eran interminables esas aves, seguían peleando, no querían demostrar su preocupación ya que eso los aria vulnerables a cualquier ataque, de entre la penumbra del bosque salió una fuerte corriente de aire la cual destruyo por completo a todas las aves del paraíso

Siguieron su camino, hasta una montaña en la cual avía un pequeño grupo de aves las ultimas las cueles ya comenzaban a intentar destruir la, Kouga se sentía aliviado, sabia que su hija estaba hay dentro, pero no estaba sola estaba con su padre pero ¿Por qué Kou no destruyo a esas aves y dejaba que eso pasara? Algo más estaba ocurriendo. Con un ultimo movimiento de su gorashi se deshizo de las aves

-Bueno Ibuki- sonrío pero esa sonrisa no parecía ser de ironía o algo por le estilo- quiero que me demuestres como derrotaras a mi hijo- se puso de pie al igual que el hanyu-

El solo intento a sentir con la cabeza paro no pudo, los tres salieron de la cueva, al verlos Ayame no dudo y corrió asta el sabio quien tenia en brazos a su hija, por fin se sentía tranquila, Kouga tenia la mirada fija en su padre quien con una mirada confiada le izo un gesto para que su mirada cambiara la pequeño hanyu el cual se encontraba a su lado

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto le yukai-

-Ibuki- respondió-

-Ayame ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto la miko ala lobuna-

-Al parecer es una vieja rencilla del pasado- contesto dejando a Tani en brazos de Inuyasha-

-¡Oye!- reclamo el de orbes doradas- ¡¿Por qué me la das a mi?- lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una fría mirada por parte de la pelirroja-

-Ibuki- hablo el yukai llamando la atención de todos- su pongo que tu tienes mucho que ver con todo esto ¿no?-

-Si…- respondió- pero no con esas aves-

-y bien ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto serio con los brazos cruzados- aquella pose de superioridad, de invulnerabilidad le estaba comenzando a dar miedo sentía un gran nudo en la garganta quería llorar y suplicar por su vida, pero no, era completamente ridículo el no era así-

-Quiero…- comenzó a decir- quiere vengarme, tu mataste a mi padre y lo pagaras caro, tu igual que yo, perderás a alguien muy importante para ti, es pro eso que pretendo deshacerme de esa niña-

Esperaba que se sorprendiera o algo a si mas sin embargo el joven lobo camino asta estar frente a el, aun serio, trago duro debía de mantener la calma ¡¿pero como? ¡Ese yukai esta apunto de matarlo! La gorashi aparecieron el la mano de Kouga, sorprendiendo casi a todos estaba a escasos centímetros de el, solo cerro los ojos lo mas fuerte que puso esperando su fin

-Idiota- reclamo Kouga golpeándolo con su puño en la cabeza pero sin quitarlo de el- ¿Cómo demonios pretendías hacer algo así?-

-¿Eh?- se pregunto confundido-

-Si quieres vengarte de mi hazlo, pero no metas a Tani en esto- siguió ejerciendo presión con su puño en la cabeza del hanyu-

-¡DEJAME!- grito asiéndose a un lado- ¡¿Qué esperas pelea?- exigió-

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto- a pesar de todo eres un niño y me niego a pelear con un mocoso medio demonio como tu-

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera eres merecedor del titulo de Lider, por que te niegas aun pelea!- le siguió gritando-

Kouga no es ningún cobarde y eso le molestaba, como también le molestaba que alguien le gritara que no era apto para ser líder, los demás a excepción de su padre se sorprendían de ver como el se controlaba para no salirse de sus casillas y matar al pequeño hanyu, nuevamente Kouga le golpeo la cabeza-

-Sera mejor que no sigas con este juego estúpido- le dijo con un tono de advertencia-

-¡No juego es la verdad! ¡Eres un cobarde!-

-Oye niño te recomiendo que te calles si no quieres que ese lobo rabioso te mate, odia que le digan sus verdades, no te culpo no es apto para ser un líder si ni siquiera saber padre- hablo Inuyasha sin tomarle importancia al asunto recibiendo una furibunda mirada por parte de todos-

-Inuyasha- le hablo quitándole a la lobita- ¡Abajo!- dijo la miko avergonzada por aquella actitud del hanyu-

-¡IBUKI YA BASTA¡- se escucho una vos ya conocida por los dos lideres lobo y el mencionado-

De la montaña bajo una mujer de cabellos rosados con un grana mazo con púas, la cual no dudo para golpear al hanyu una ves cerca de el

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes maldito hibrido?- grito la Oni molesta-

-¡Ah! Ibiki – se acerco el yukai- justo a quien estaba pensando-

-No te metas- le advirtió- ¿Qué pretendías metiéndonos en conflictos con los lobos? ¡Te advertí que no hicieras tonterías!- grito-

-Yo…- dijo levantándose del suelo- lo que ice era necesario, para vengarme de este yukai- pauso mirando a su hermana a los ojos- ¡Estoy apunto de vengar a nuestro padre no te metas!-

-¡HUY! Maldito hanyu te advertí que te mataría si…-

-Bien ya que estas aquí- dijo Kouga a Ibiki interrumpiéndola- podrías explicarle o mas bien decirle la verdad-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto el niño-

-Esta bien- dijo con desgano e Irritada- Ibuki nuestro padre no esta muerto… feliz- le dijo-

-¿Qué?-

-Oni será mejor que le digas toda la verdad- ahora el sabio del sur intervenía-

-Ibuki… Ase tiempo este yukai – señalo a Kouga- derroto a nuestro padre si, pero no lo mato- le era difícil el poder explicarse-

-Hanyu- le hablo Kouga- ase tiempo yo estaba en busca de otro territorio para mi tribu, y solo pasamos por los limites de su aldea y tu padre fue quien nos malinterpreto y comenzó una guerra entre nosotros, al final ni siquiera lo mate y nos dijo que nos dejaba el territorio-

-No entiendo- dijo le hanyu-

-Lo que yo te dije Ibuki fue para que no tuvieras que avergonzarte como yo, nuestro padre se encuentra en las tierras del este, cuando eso paso se fue humillado y arrepentido por lo que izo… eso creo, pero sigue vivo- finalizo la Oni golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza-

-¡Por que jamás me lo dijiste!- grito el menor- ¡Te das cuenta que eh estado asiendo mil y un cosas por deshacerme de esa niña!- siguió gritando- ¡Sabias que ase tiempo la saque de una choza y la abandone en un bosque para vengarme, o que le puse unos alacranes morados creyendo que eran negros y que tuve que ver la forma de hacer enfadar a criaturas mas grandes para que fueran en contra de esos yukais o que…!-

Guardo silencio un escalofrío aterrados lo invadió de golpe, sentía las penetrantes y furiosas miradas de los padres de la cachorra sobre el, agradecía que las miradas no mataran por que desde hace un buen rato ya estaría muerto por lo que izo, el solo se delato y no sabia que hacer o que decir para salvarse en ese momento, Kagome e Inuyasha cerraron los ojos al ver como la Oni y los yukais comenzaban a golpearlo sin piedad alguna, eso si controlando su fuerza ya que por donde le vieran el era solo un niño

-Oigan- hablo nerviosa la miko- se que esto no me incumbe, pero no creo que con golpes puedan solucionar lo que paso-

-Al menos ya sabemos quien intento hacerle daño a Tani- dijo la yukai-

-¡Escúchame si te atreves a hacerla algo am sami hija te matare! ¡¿Oíste?- grito Kouga molesto al momento de que le daba un nuevo golpe en la cabeza-

-S-si-

-Escucha hibrido esto no se repetirá por segunda ves- dejo aun lado su mazo y camino hasta estar a pocos paso del yukai apretó sus puños lo mas fuerte que pudo- ¡Lo siento!- dijo inclinándose un poco- lamento todos los problemas que mi hermano les causo, juro por mi vida que nada de esto se repetirá asi que por favor perdónenle la vida yo me are responsable por sus actos-

¡¿Ibiki se estaba Humillando por el? O se estaba disculpando en su lugar… ¿Por qué? Si se supone que ella lo odia, entonces ¿por que ase eso?

-No le matare ni le are algo- dijo Kouga dándole la espalda- aceptare tu disculpa con una condición-

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una cara de pocos amigos, ya sabia con quien o de quien vengarse por esa humillación que estaba pasando-

-Aun que le sea un hibrido es tu hermano, comparte tu sangre, a si que la condición será que te comportes como buena hermana con el, al parecer su relación hermano y hermana no funciona muy bien así que eso es-

Intento decir lago, pero no lo izo, solo se limito a decirle que si, tomo su mazo y lo puso sobre su hombro antes de tomar la mano de Ibiki entre la suya y desaparecer entre le bosque, ya todo estaba aclarado, y ya sabían quien ponía en peligro a la pequeña lobuna desde que nació. Ya con todo solucionado, Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron su viaje, kouga y Ayame regresaron ala montaña del norte, sin duda ese viaje al sur tubo muchas sorpresas

_**NOTAS FIANLES:**_

Preguntas, dudas aclaraciones :D

Wiiii jaja los castigos no pueden con migo pero bueno espero les aiga gustado este capi n.n

_**Reviews: **_

metalic-dragon-angel  
>Hola!<p>

n.n me allegro de que te guste este fic :D

Cuidate bye


	10. Una flor para dormir

_**Cap10.: Una flor para dormir **_

Llantos, llantos, llantos y mas llantos, ya todo era muy insoportable, adoraba a su pequeña, y eso no lo podía negar, pero sus llantos eran lo mas insoportable, mas por que esos sonidos retumbaban en la cuela asiendo se mas intensifícate para sus sentidos del oído

Lo que ninguno de los dos podía explicarse era ¿Por qué lloraba? No parecía ver nada malo con ella, ni siquiera parecía estar enferma, por fin… por fin sus llantos cesaron, los lobos suspiraron aliviados, por fin podrían dormir un poco, recostaron a la pequeña yukai entre los dos, antes de que el pudiera cerrar los ojos, se sentó de golpe

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja-

-Ya amaneció- dijo-

-Si otra ves- contesto intentando dormir- ah es cierto, tienes un reunión con los sabios- recordó casi sin mucho interés-

-Si- le dijo con desanimo incluso parecía que quería llorar o hacer un berrinche-

-vete de una ves- le dijo-

Sin que pudiera decir otra cosa, se levanto y salió como un zombi de la cueva, los tenues rayos de luz le cegaron por un momento, inconscientemente camino hasta donde los sabios se encontraban, aduras penas se pudo mantener despierto los sabios hablan y hablaban como siempre pasaba cuando se reunían comenzaba a cabecear del sueño, ni siquiera se explicaba el como logro mantenerse despierto, fue un verdadero milagro.

Por otro lado Ayame estaba fuera de la caverna sentada sobre una roca, con su brazo apoyado en sus piernas y una de sus mejillas apoyada en su mano al igual que Kouga luchaba por mantenerse despierta y vigilar ala pequeña Tani la cual ya intentaba caminar pero aun no podía, aun así gateaba y en ese momento ala yukai le pareció que su hija era "un peligro andante" ya que si dormía en cualquier momento la niña podría desaparecer o algo parecido. Un bostezo mas fuerte y largo escapo de sus labios provocando que sus ojos jade se cristalizaran por las lagrimas.

-Ayame buenos días- le saludaron otras yukais-

Al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a las yukai con desgano, las otras dieron un ligero brinco al ver la cara dela pelirroja, sus miradas era de sorpresa y la pelirroja apenas pudo sonreírles ya savia el por que esas caras

-¿Mala noche?- pregunto la yukai de orbes azules-

-Esta es la tercera de la semana - le contesto-

-¿Tan malo es?- se pregunto la otra yukai-

-Lloro hasta el amanecer- explico- no se de donde saca tanta energía para llorar y dormir poco, para cuando ya eta despierta es como si hubiera dormido de largo la noche-

-Bueno es una bebe, para cuando cumpla los seis meces dormirá de largo por la noche y cortos ratos por el día- explico-

-Ayame, Rio tiene razón, algo parecido le paso cuando Shota era un cachorro- comento Mio-

-Si pero lo de ella no era tan malo- se quejo- Shota lloraba cuando comenzaba a anochecer y sus llantos terminaban casi ya mas entrada la noche- le miro la pelirroja a la de cabellos platinos lacios-

-Bueno Izumi izo algo parecido- dijo Rio- ella también lloraba, día y noche y creo que eso le duro solo dos días- intento la otra de cabellos ondulados plateados-

-Eso fue por que a Izumi le estaban saliendo sus colmillos- volvió a decir la pelirroja con cansancio-

-Cierto- dijeron las otras dos-

-¿No será que por eso llora Tani?- pregunto Rio- ¿ no le estarán saliendo sus colmillos?-

-No- respondió cansada- aun falta –

-Entonces solo es un berrinche, ya pasara Ayame-

-Lo mismo creí yo, pero algo le pasa, no esta enferma, sus colmillos aun no le salen, no me explico por que llora tanto por la noche- se quejo dejando en libertad otro largo bostezo-

-Yo creo que…¿Ayame?- le nombro sintiendo como esta caía sobre su hombro, la pelirroja se quedo dormida a pesar de luchar tanto por no hacerlo- pobre esta muy cansada-

-Si, es mas joven que nosotras pero ya se ve muy demacrada- ante le comentario solo recibió un puñetazo en el brazo por parte dela pelirroja- ¡Oye!-

-Un no me duerno por completo- dijo mas cansada pero con los ojos cerrados-

-Ayame duerme un rato nosotras cuidaremos de tu cachorra- dijo Mio-

La lobuna izo una mueca con sus labios en forma de media sonrisa de forma rápida, dándoles a entender que no necesitaba pedirlo por segunda ves, las lobunas sonrieron mirando a la pequeña yukai jugando con todo lo que tenia en su camino, gateaba de manera graciosa ala ves que balbuceaba, Ayame por fin había sucumbido ante el sueño, lo cual no le duro mucho tiempo ya que Tani al ver que su madre no le estaba mirando y en su lugar estaba otras dos yukais se incomodo tanto que comenzó a llorar, despertando ala pelirroja de golpe

-¡¿Qué?- grito inconscientemente ala ves que se ponía de pie y caminaba asta donde la pequeña- Tani ya no llores aquí estoy- le dijo- ya paso-

-¿Qué extraño?- le dijo a su hermana- solo nos vio y comenzó a llorar-

-Si, se supone que la pequeña Tani ya nos conoce, tal ves no quiere que su mamá se duerma ahora-

-Lo ven, no puedo dormir no ahora- dijo la lobuna acercándoseles-

-Creo que a tu hija le molesta que ustedes dos duerman- comento Mio-

-No, es que algo le pasa en la noche pero no se que-

La pequeña en ese momento comenzó a jalar de la ropa de su madre, ase tiempo que Ayame no usaba su armadura y solo la usaba cuando salía de sus territorio o tenia importantes reuniones con los sabios y comandantes de otras tribus en donde era necesaria la presciencia de los dos lideres, por lo cual en ese momento solo usaba algunas pieles para cubrirse

-Creo que tu hija tiene hambre- dijo con gracia Rio-

-Tu crees- le respondió con sarcasmo- al menso será una oportunidad perfecta para que se duerma y pueda dormir un poco-

-O de lo contrario tendremos que buscar algo para cubrirte esas ojeras, ya que en lugar de ser una yukai pareces un mapache o algo por el estilo- se burlo Mio-

Se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a su cueva, quería dormir un poco, y quería hacerlo ya. Kouga por su parte agradecía que esa reunión de sabios terminara rápido, no le importaba otra que llegar a su cueva y dormir, dormir todo lo que no ah logrado dormir en tres días, ¡Solo tres días y ya estaba muy demacrado! Sonría con ironía, no podía creerlo, en el pasado el duraba días y noches sin dormir nada mientras buscaba la forma de derrotar la demonio Naraku y eso no le afectaba para nada, pero ahora solo una pequeña de cinco meces a logrado tenerlo en aquel estado en el cual daba lastima, tenia que admitirlo daba lastima en esos momentos, tenia unas muy visibles y grandes ojeras, sus ojos brillantes estaba opacos, y su cara… prefería no pensarlo, su cara debe de estar igual o peor de demacrada que todo lo que pudiese imaginar

Ya estaba por llegar, solo tenia ese consuelo que lo izo muy feliz, por lo cual desistió ala idea de llegar arrastrándose al interior, entro, al fondo dela cueva se encontraba su lecho de pieles esperándolo para que pudiera sucumbir ante el sueño, ni siquiera logro divisar bien la figura de su mujer la cual estaba acostada dándole la espalda, se acerco, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, alado de su Ayame, de su mujer estaba la pequeña Tani, dormida, su pesadilla …¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PENSÓ? Tani no era ninguna pesadilla, era su hija y estaba muy orgulloso de ella, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, el sueño ya lo asía decir, hacer y pensar en estupideces, solo un poco, si tan solo lograra dormir un poco recobraría todas sus fuerzas, apenas se recostó asiendo que la pequeña quedara de nueva cuenta en medio de los dos se dispuso a descansar sin siquiera pensarlo, apenas lo estaba logrando cuanto lo que mas temían los dos paso… Tani ya estaba llorando de nuevo, ambos Kouga y Ayame hicieron algo parecido a una queja o un berrinche asiendo de cierto modo una amenaza de querer llorar

-¡Me quiero morir!- mascullo el yukai poniendo ambas manos en su cara-

-Kouga no grites la asustaras mas- reclamo la lobuna meciendo a la pequeña-

-¡Yo no estoy gritando!- exclamo-

-¡Pues lo estas asiendo ahora!-

-¡Si claro, tu eres la que laza la vos y la asusta! ¡ te dices ser buena madre!- le reclamo molesto-

-¡Ahora soy mala!- se defendió- ¡Tu eres le que no me tiene consideración, yo hago casi todo, mientras tu que eres un perezoso te la pasas solo jugando con Tani, paseándola por quien sabe donde y ni si quiera piensas en mi!-

-¡A mi no me alces la vos entendiste!- le advirtió-

-¡Y tu a mi no me das ordenes!-

-¡No eres mas que una caprichosa, arrogante y desconsiderada que no estas escuchando los llantos de tu hija la estas asustando!-

-¡¿CAPRICHOSA Y ARROGANTE? Si escucho como llora y por que tu no dejas de gritar-

-¡Ya basta Ayame! ¡No sabes hacer nada bien!-

-¡Para ti lo que yo hago no esta bien, tu eres el perfecto, el que sabe hacerlo todo y yo soy lo la que es la inútil, la torpe, la que no HACE nada bien!- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, era vidente que la falta de sueño les asía tener un carácter bastante irritado-

-Ya perdón- le pidió mientras la abrazaba- perdóname nada fue enserio es solo que estoy cansado-

-Yo también, estoy cansada, Kouga, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la pelirroja intentando controlar su llanto-

Nuevamente le llanto de su pequeña los mantuvo despiertos hasta le amanecer, ninguno de los dos quería decir algo por la discusión que tuvieron oras antes, por fin nuevamente la pequeña se quedo dormida y lo aprovecharon el poco tiempo que tenían para dormir el cual solo les duro un par de oras

El gran sabio paseaba por los alrededores y miro a su nieta sentada sobre un tronco, a Kouga con la pequeña Tani a al cual le ayudaba ponerse de pie y ayudando le a caminar, se acerco ala pelirroja, la cual bostezo sonoramente, lo cual le callo en gracia al lobo blanco

-¿Mala noche pequeña?- le pregunto tras de ella-

-¡Abuelo!- su apariencia cansada no impidió que la lobuna se alegrara de verlo- algo, Tani no nos a dejado dormir desde hace cuatro días- explico con una sonrisa-

-Tienes la misma cara de tu madre- comento el lobo- cuando recién naciste no dejabas dormir a tus padre y hermanos, por lo cual los gemelos se quedaban por las noches con tu abuela y con migo-

-Mis hermanos- sonrió algo triste al recordarlos- me pregunto como se verán ahora, de seguro serian los yukais mas fuertes- dijo aun con aquella sonrisa-

-Sin duda alguna mi pequeña, es bueno que los tengas presentes a cada uno de ellos- le dijo- pero no vine solo para hacerte recordar el pasado, pequeña te comente que tu hacías lo mismo que tu cachorra- se sentó junto a ella y miro fijamente a la cachorrita que reía amas no poder-

-Es cierto, abuelo ¿Qué hicieron para eso?- le pregunto-

-Tu abuela le recomendó a tu padre que fuera a las montañas del este, en ese lugar crece una flor que sirve para dormir teóricamente- explico-

-¿Una flor para dormir?- se pregunto- ¿pero no es peligroso para Tani?-

-No pequeña, veras esa flor tiene un aroma muy agradable que relaja el alma, cuando tu padre consiguió la flor, lo único que izo tu madre fue dejarte respirar ese aroma solo una ves y ese fue el remedio a las noches sin dormir-

-Si conseguimos esa flor el problema de Tani se resolverá ¿no es así?-

-Si- respondió-

-¡Muchas gracias abuelo! –alegre por la noticia abrazo a su abuelo con ternura-

Una ves que Ayame le contara a Kouga sobre la flor, este accedió a ir a buscarla, pero para eso necesitaba un buen descanso, el gran sabio, se ofreció para cuidar de Tani, cosa que para nada le desagradaría, a pesar de todo, Tani era su bisnieta, era su familia y la quería demasiado igual que a Ayame, los padres ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces para que le sabio cuidara a la cachorrita, ya que la confianza en el era demasiada

Durmieron toda es tarde, cuando despertaron perdieron su noción del tiempo era como si solo hubiesen cerrado los ojos y abierto en un parpadeo puesto que cuando salieron dela cueva el sol estaba en lo alto, todo parecía igual, estaban desconcertados y sabían que algo así les podría pasar, Kouga fue a las montañas del norte para buscar esa flor, y Ayame fue a buscar a su pequeña, cuando encontró a su vuelo la sorpresa que se llevo fue muy grande avía estado dormida por casi dos días, la menos ya estaba algo recuperada y lista para enfrentar las pocas noches sin dormir que le esperaban en cuanto Kouga regresara con esa flor, seria algo muy duro, ya que le viaje de su esposo duraría por lo menos una semana

Durante su viaje, Kouga fue atacado por varios demonios, pero eso no significo gran cosa, eran unos ilusos si creían que demonios tan insignificantes podrían derrotar aun Okami como el, durante su viaje, podría decirse que se llevo muchas sorpresas, ya que se encontró nuevamente con Kagome e Inuyasha, explico le porque estaba solo cuando ellos le preguntaron y ellos le dijeron que extrañaban viajar como cuando lo asían para buscar los fragmentos dela perla cuando el les pregunto. Siguió su camino hasta llegar ala montaña, si mal no lo recordaba era el mismo camino por le cual seguía a Naraku asta le monte de las animas, aquel monte se encontraba un poco mas al sur, el problema una ves en las tierras del este fue no saber en que montaña se encontraba la flor, lo mas probable seria que se encontrara en la montaña mas alta, y efectivamente en ese lugar se encontraba

Miro a su alrededor y solo había una flor lila con espinas amarillas, esa era la flor que buscaba, estuvo apunto de tomarla cuando algo lo ataco.

-¿Qué demonios? – se pregunto-

-Esto es lo único que necesito- dijo una vos fría, y seria, además su olor, ese olor era casi idéntico al de Inuyasha, la diferencia es que ese sujeto olía mas a demonio-

-¡No te atrevas a tomar esa flor, es mía!- reclamo el yukai-

-Ah con que eres tu de nuevo- de entre la nieva salió el lord de las tierras del este, Sesshomaru, quien le dedicaba su frívola mirada al yukai-

-Te lo advierto, esa flor es mía ni sete ocurra tomarla- le dijo de forma agresiva-

-No me interesa por que o para que la quieres, pero yo la necesito mas que tu- le dijo el ambarino-

-No lo creo yo la necesito mas- grito-

-¿para que un demonio lobo querría una flor tan elegante y hermosa la cual solo yo le lord del este puede poseer?- pregunto -

-Mis problemas son míos nada mas- contesto- ¿para que quieres tu una flor que puede ponerle fin aun problema mío?- ahora el le pregunto-

-Mis problemas los resuelvo yo, sin necesidad de decirle a alguien inferior-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, dispuestos a luchar por aquella flor que era importante para ambos. Hasta que…

-¡Amo sesshomaru! ¡Amo sesshomaru!- gritaba un pequeño sapo verde al cual le correspondía le nombre de Jaken- Amo sesshomrau ya encontré la flor que buscábamos para la señorita Rin- dijo lo ultimo con esfuerzo- Aun no puedo creer que esa niña le pidiera un ramo de flores echo por usted, es niña no…¿eh amo bonito le pasa algo?-

Kouga reprimía las ganas de reír pero no pudo estallo a carcajadas, una humana le pidió al gran lord de las tierras del este un ramo de flores echo por el, que ridículo, pronto paro en seco, si eso era así el no se quedaba a tras tiempo atrás izo muchas estupideces por Kagome… pero que "El gran Sesshomarau! Hiciera algo a si era sumamente gracioso para el, ante el acto lo único que izo sesshomaru fue golpear a su sirviente e irse, jamás avía pasado tremendo ridículo por la lengua suelta de jaken.

Una ves recuperado de su ataque de riza, tomo la flor y emprendió su viaje de regreso al norte nuevamente fue atacado por demonios los cuales eran eliminados con suma facilidad y también se encontró nuevamente con Kagome e Inuyasha

Llego ala cueva para su sorpresa Ayame parecía normal, como si la falta de sueño no le afectara, esperaron ala noche cuando Tani comenzó a llorar esperaron un poco para ver si sus llantos cesaban, pero al ver que no era así le dejaron respirar el aroma de la flor el cual poco c poco la comenzó a tranquilizar asta hacerla dormir profundamente, por fin hallaron la solución para los llantos nocturnos de su cachorrita

_**Notas finales :**_

Antes que nada una muy sinseta disculpa ToT, me eh retyrasado mucho en publicar puesto que la escuela me tiene asta el cuello apenas meda tiempo para respirar, pero en fin ya por fin logre terminar este cap espero les aiga gustado ;D

Preguntas, dudas, alcaraciones n.n

_**Reviews:**_

metalic-dragon-angel

me laegra que te aiga gustaod le capi jeje XD la idea original era un hanyu de las aves del paraíso pero me pareció que seria muy tillado por asi decirlo, jeje un niño siempre causas los mas minimos problemas XD … n.n


	11. Pasos y Colmillos

_**Cap11.: Pasos y colmillos**_

Gateaba por toda la cueva, siempre con la atenta mirada de su padre o madre sobre ella, cuidándola del mas mínimo peligro para ella, pronto sintió como su cuerpo se asía liviano, miro asía arriba y comenzó a reír, Kouga la levanto del suelo y la sostuvo en sus brazos elevándola al aire un par de veces, Ayame estaba sentada sobre las pieles de su lecho, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, las risas de su pequeña le alegraban demasiado al igual que al joven lobo.

-Princesa- le comenzó a hablar- es hora de que lo intentes ya- le dijo en un tono infantil-

-Tani – le llamo Ayame- ven con migo-

La lobuna estiro sus brazos llamándola de ese modo, Kouga la bajo de nuevo sosteniéndola de sus bracitos, cada día que lo intentaba parecía que estaba apunto de dar sus primeros pasos ella sola, poco a poco la fue soltando, una ves que Tani estuvo de pie los dos lobos esperaban ansiosos por ver a su cachorrita caminar, pero no paso; Tani callo al suelo y comenzó a gatear adonde su madre, una ves en sus brazos, Ayame solo comenzó a reír, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente de la lobita, Kouga por su parte solo se cruzo de brazos y formo una sonrisa en su rostro mirando aquella escena tan conmovedora

-Aun no esta lista- dijo el yukai-

-Pronto lo estará, y cuando eso pase lo veremos- respondió la pelirroja mirando como la pequeña metía un mechón de su oscuro cabello en su boca- no Ta… ¡Kouga mira esto!-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándose a su mujer-

-¡Mira a Tani ya le empezaran a crecer sus colmillos!- exclamo feliz-

-¿Enserio?- se pregunto algo confundido, la pequeña lobita tomo la mano de su mamá la cual comenzó a guiar asta su boquita para morderla, en aquel instante cuando abrió la boca Kouga pudo divisar dos pequeños puntos blancos en la mandíbula de su hija era cierto, sus colmillos estaban ya por nacer- es cierto-

-Que rra…- se detuvo, mirando muy extrañada a su esposo, los ojos de Kouga parecían estar de cierto modo cristalizados, como si quisiera llorar en aquel momento, una pequeña lagrima escapo de los zafiros del yukai- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto algo asustada-

-Es… es que…- pauso quitándole a la cachorrita de sus brazos- es solo que…Crece muy rápido-

Confeso, Ayame sintió por un momento que se iba de espalda, si bien era cierto Tani era la luz en los ojos de Kouga, tenia buenas razones para ello, además de que era su única hija, pero verlo así de vulnerable en ese momento fue causa de que ala lobuna se le ocurriera un ligera broma para su "macho" en ese momento de "debilidad"

-Si es verdad- le dijo sonriendo- ya le están creciendo sus colmillos, después dirá su primera palabra, luego la veremos ir de un lado a otro, un tiempo después nos dirá que tiene un pretendiente, se casara, nos dejara solos nuevamente y por ultimo nos dirá que seremos abuelos- bromeo- si el tiempo pasara muy rápido mi amado Kouga-

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué?- se alarmo- ¡¿PRETENDIENTE? ¿¡CASARSE? ¡¿ABUELOS?...¡Mujer estas loca o ¿Qué te pasa?- la expresión en su cara era muy graciosa para la oji verde-

-Pero si yo solo te digo la verdad- le contesto muy divertida- será mejor que le líder lo acepte, su princesa no será eternamente una bebe-

-Pero…-Ayame tenía razón, su hija, su pequeña lobita, no seria eternamente una bebe y algun día esas cosas pasarían, miro a su pequeña nuevamente y la abrazo contra su pecho de un modo posesivo- ¡Jamás! Escúchame bien ¡JAMAS! Permitiré que un yukai, hibrido o humano le ponga una mano en sima, ni siquiera que la miren o respiren el mismo aire nunca celos permitiré-

-Kouga… era solo una broma, no tenias por que tomártelo tan apecho- la sonrisa burlona de Ayame desapareció formando una mueca de frustración, a pesar del tiempo Kouga no dejaba de ser aquel yukai inmaduro y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su esposo-

-Pero sabes que- dijo dejando ala niña sobre las pieles y acercándose mas a su mujer- dejaría que esas cosas pasaran si aceptaras tener otro cachorro-

-No- respondió de forma seca asiéndolo aun lado- creo que ya hablamos de eso ¿no? quiero esperar mas-

-Como que esperar ma…- ahora quien le interrumpía era Tani quien como de costumbre jalaba del cabello de su padre-Diablo – mascullo- Ayame ¡tu hija me esta babeando le cabello!-

-¿Y así quieres mas? – le pregunto con gracia quitándole ala pequeña- Tani, a tu amargado padre no le gusta que le jales del cabello menos que te lo comas, es muy celoso de su cabellera, la cuida mas que a nosotras dos-

-¡Oye!- reclamo le yukai quitándole ala pequeña- no es verdad Tani, la celosa es tu caprichosa madre, porque paso mucho tiempo contigo, y no la culpo eres muy hermosa-

-¡¿Qué?- nuevamente le quito a la pequeña- No es verdad Tani, tu PADRE es un inmaduro, aun se comporta como un cachorro-

-Y tu MADRE- nuevamente le quito ala pequeña el yukai- es una infantil, por que se enoja de las bromas mas simples que le juego-

-Y…- tenia que aceptarlo ya no sabia que mas decir, Kouga la miraba con una cara de superioridad, mas bien se estaba burlando de ella pues el le había ganado en ese momento- y tu padre le tiene miedo a tu bisabuelo- finalizo-

-Eso no es…- silencio de inmediato, era cierto, le tenia algo de miedo por las incontables amenazas que el gran sabia le avía hecho tiempo atrás- gracias por dejarme en ridículo frente a mi hija- le contesto con una cara de pocos amigos

-De nada- se burlo- hay Kouga, era solo una bromita, no te pongas así, por que no vas por algo de comer ¿que tal un oso o pescados?- sugirió-

-Como sea, conseguiré algo- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué te parece un demonio? Ase tiempo que no devoro a alguno- dijo en tono de burla-

-Prefiero comer tierra- le contesto enfadada- me conformare con un jabalí salvaje-

Salió dela cueva riendo por la expresión de la lobuna. Ayame por otro lado aprovecharía la ausencia del lobo para alimentar a su pequeña y dormirla un rato, cada ves le costaba mas trabajo que Tani durmiera un poco por las tardes, aunque ya era normal que durmiera de largo por la noche y por el día estuviera completamente despierta, debía de dormir un poco por lo menos o eso era lo que Kagome y Sango le habían explicado al ser madre primeriza como ellas lo decían, suspiro resignada, Tani era necia al igual que Kouga y ella. Estaba claro que la niña no dormiría un poco, y permanecería despierta lo que restaba del día, comenzó a peinar su largo cabello rojo con sus manos, mientras vigilaba que Tani no saliera de la cueva, nuevamente vio como la niña llevaba su cabello a su boquita, ahora que la miraba una idea paso por su mente

Tomo ala niña en brazos y la llevo nuevamente a las pieles, sentándola en su regazo comenzándola a peinar, fue un trabajo difícil ya que la niña no dejaba de moverse, pero al final lo logro, sujeto el oscuro cabello de su hija en dos pequeñas coletas altas las cueles adorno con dos flores blancas en cada una; peinada de ese modo le recordó mucho a ella misma cuando era un niña muy pequeña, su madre le avía peinado de dos coletas igual, y por ello siempre le gusto tener el cabello atado de ese modo, ahora su pelirrojo cabello estaba suelto y simplemente estaba adornado con le lirio, el motivo era que a Kouga le gustaba mucho ver a Ayame con el cabello suelto. Rio nuevamente la parecer ese día la mente de la lobuna imaginaria muchas cosas como cuando era niña, ya que la ver a Tani peinada de esa forma y viendo que tenia el mismo color de ojo y cabellos que Kouga se imagino por un momento a su esposo como una mujer, aquella imagen fue sumamente graciosa para ella

-¿A que se debe tanta alegría?- pregunto el yukai causante dela diversión de la pelirroja-

-¡Mi amor regresaste!- desconcertando al oji azul, quien miro como la lobuna corría a el y lo besaba con ternura para después abrazarlo-

-¿Eh? ¿Ayame que te pasa?- le pregunto-

-Nada… es solo que me siento muy feliz de estar contigo como ase tanto tiempo me lo imagine- respondió con su tono alegre y ala ves infantil-

-Ayame estas muy rara- le dijo entre cerrando los ojos- creo que fue mala idea dejarte comer raíces dulces-

-No es para tanto, por cierto hablando de comida ¿Qué trajiste?- le pregunto-

-Como dijiste que te conformarías con un jabalí salvaje te eh traído algo mucho mejor- ledijo-

-¡Así!¡¿Qué?- pregunto-

-Una ardilla roja- alzo su mano mostrando ala pequeña criatura la cual se movía y era sujetada pro la cola-

-¿Es una broma verdad?- pregunto con una cara de pocos amigos-

-Al parecer tu buen humor ya desapareció- rio por lo bajo -solo es una broma- dijo dejando ala criatura en el suelo- lo que traje fue un jabalí-

Tani miro al animal peludo recorrer la cueva en busca de un escondite o una salida, al ver como le animalito se movía de forma graciosa gateo asía ella, el problema era que esa ardilla era mas rápida, y el no poder darle alcance le molestaba, llego hasta una de las paredes dela cueva, apoyándose de ella logro ponerse de pie, sus padres la vieron, no lo podían creer estaba apunto de dar sus primeros pasos

-Vamos Tani tu puedes- animo Kouga-

-Silencio, no la asustes- lo silencio Ayame-

-Esta bien- dijo en un susurro- vamos Tani que ese animalejo no se burle de ti cásalo- hablo con le mismo tono de voz-

-Ay Kouga- renegó la lobuna con la cabeza-

Por fin Tani estaba caminado, apoyada con la pared pero lo estaba logrando, pronto dejo de apoyarse y estiro sus manitas para poder alcanzar al animalito el cual corrió nuevamente en dirección de los lobos, al mirar donde sus padres, Ayame le sonrió y se arrodillo estirando sus brazos indicándole de ese modo que fuera con ella. Tani comenzó a reír y poco a poco fue dando pasos adonde su madre le esperaba, pero antes de que lograra llegar perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo, sollozo, Kouga se acerco a ella y la levanto antes de que comenzara a llorar

-Ya no paso nada- le consoló- Tani ya caminas solita esa es mi niña-

-Mi bebe- hablo Ayame acercándose a ellos- esa ardilla fea no quiso jugar contigo verdad, es una ardilla mala-

-Hablando de ese animal ¿Dónde…?- pronto se escucho el chillido dela ardilla acompañado de los gruñidos y ladridos de los lobos, los dos yukais se sorprendieron, miraron rápidamente en dirección ala entrada dela cueva, nuevamente se miraron y sonrieron de una forma nerviosa para después soltar un pesado suspiro, si se llamaba ahora no era nada, solo el recuerdo de una ardilla que motivo a Tani para ponerse de pie y dar sus primeros pasos.

Una parte de aquella tarde paso de lo mas tranquila posible para los tres yukais, como se izo costumbre en ellos cada tarde salían asía un valle, el mismo donde Kouga y Ayame se casaron hace ya casi cuatro años. Y ese lugar les traía demasiados recuerdos gratos

-Tal ves- hablo el yukai- fue por eso-

-¿Eh?- se pregunto la pelirroja- ¿de que hablas?-

-Si empre, desde el día en que nos casamos me a agradado este lugar y fue lo primero en que pensé cuando necesitábamos un nombre para nuestra cachorra- se explico-

-¿Valle?...Tani- se dijo mirando en dirección donde su hija se encontraba jugando con las flores-

-Si por que Ayame significa lirio no es verdad, entonces Tani significa valle, por eso me gusto mucho ese nombre- le sonrio-

-Ahora entiendo… Tani y yo tenemos algo muy en común-

-¿A si? ¿Qué?- le pregunto algo confundido-

-Que mi nombre me lo puso mi padre, y el de Tani lo decidiste tu que eres su padre- sonrió divertida-

Hasta donde sabia a Ayame casi no le gustaba hablar de su familia la cual falleció ase mucho tiempo, era muy extraño que lo recordara en ciertos momentos, pero no podía juzgarle ya que el tampoco hablaba mucho de su madre

-Bueno tuvieron suerte al menos mi nombre fue elegido por mi madre- le dijo-

-Es extraño que hablemos de cosas que nos incomodan pero aun así lo hacemos, creo que no deberíamos de hacerlo, el pasado debe quedarse donde pertenece una ves te lo dije _"dejemos le pasado atrás y concentrémonos en el presente"_-

Ha veces, incluso a el le costaba trabajo adivinar los pensamientos de su mujer, pero era cierto, tenia que concentrarse mas en su presente el cual era la pequeña lobuna de cabellos negros y ojos azules, regresaron a su hogar cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse; desde la entrada observaron los dos juntos el ocaso, el cual no era como los anteriores, este se veía mas hermoso que los anteriores. Hasta que la noche cubrió el cielo, el cual estaba despejado de nubes y estrellas, solo la luna que coronaba el cielo, Tani quedo profundamente dormida y se quedo sola en la cueva siendo vigilada por un grupo de lobos blancos, ya que Kouga pensaba que tal ves los lobos la cuidarían mejor que los yukais. Kouga y Ayame caminaron por el valle como solían hacerlo antes de que la pequeña llegara a sus vidas y aun estando embarazada caminaban por ese lugar en la noche.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?- pregunto el joven lobo-

-Si, aquí fue nuevamente donde vimos el arcoíris lunar y donde me diste el brazalete- le contesto-

-Aun lo llevas contigo eso es bueno- sonrió abrazándola cubriéndola un poco de aquel viento frio-

-Prometí atesorarlo por siempre, por eso lo traigo con migo-

Estuvo apunto de decirle algo mas, pero no pudo ya que Ayame sonrió de una forma muy alegre a como solía hacerlo, la pelirroja señalo rápidamente al cielo y ahora comprendía el por que de esa infinita alegría en le rostro de su esposa, hay estaba otra ves, en el cielo atravesando la luna, el arcoíris testigo de sus promesas y de su eterno amor

-Hace tanto tiempo que no volvía a aparecer el arcoíris lunar. Dijo de forma calmada el yukai-

- No estábamos listos para verlo nuevamente, Kouga el arcoíris es nuestro, es nuestro arcoíris lunar-

-Tienes razón-

Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron viendo el arcoíris, lo único que sabían era que querían contemplarlo y recodar los mejores momentos que vivieron después de verlo por ultima ves.

De eso ya avían pasado casi tres días y las cosas para ese par de lobos estaban siendo algo complicadas, Tani ya caminaba un poco mas sin ayuda de nadie, a eso se sumo que ala pequeña ya le habían nacido sus colmillos y para la lobuna le era sumamente difícil alimentar a su pequeña, ahora la nueva meta de Kouga era que su pequeña le dijera por primera ves "papa"

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para eso?- pregunto la pelirroja con una risa algo nerviosa-

-Para nada, a demostrado que es capaz de hacer lo que se proponga, es ton osera difícil-

-Pero…- intento objetar otra ves, pero prefirió dejarlo así-

-Pa…pa- dijo le yukai ala pequeña- dilo Tani- pero como respuesta solo recibió balbuceos por parte de ella-

-No lo ara- dijo divertida-

Era cierto, Tani no hablaría tan pronto, y eso lo sabia el yukai ala perfección, pero se sentía tan emocionado por lo que estaba pasando con su pequeña que quería que todo fuera rápido. No le tomo mas importancia al asunto y prefirió hacerla caso a su mujer, Tani hablaría cuando estuviera lista, y poco a poco con el tiempo le enseñaría muchas cosas mas.


	12. Un pequeño favor

_**Cap12.:Un pequeño favor **_

Ha veces lo odiaba, odiaba que las cosas fueran como en esta ocasión… ¿¡Por que demonios lo mandaron a dormir afuera otra ves?, tal ves si lo sabia pero le costaba aceptarlo, definitivamente no quería salir de la montaña, no era por que se hubiera vuelto un "amargado" como ella le decía, al contrario no lo era. No le molestaba salir de ese lugar, lo que le molestaba es que ella sola se mandara como si no estuviera el presente ¡El es el líder! Tanto de la manada como de ella ¿y eso que?, que ella fuera la mujer del líder no significaba que hiciera lo que su santa voluntad le diera en gana; pero estaba lloviendo, Ayame no podía tener el corazón tan frio para dejarlo afuera con esa tormenta… ¿O si?

-¡Ayame es la ultima ves que lo repito!- exclamo molesto el yukai- ¡Tu no me ordenas nada!¿¡Entendiste!-

-¿A si? Y entonces quiero suponer que tu tienes todo el derecho de darme ordenes ¿verdad?- le pregunto cruzada de brazos en la entrada de la caverna- pues a mi tampoco, ¡Tu no me das Ordenes!- le grito-

-¡Ayame!- gruño su nombre a lo bajo-

-"Pero que necio"- pensó-"a veces me gustaría que tuviera … para que aprendiera un poco"- pronto dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro a la ves que serraba sus ojos algo se le ah ocurrido y se a lo que sea no seria nada bueno para el pobre lobo-

-¡Me estas escuchando!- grito-

-¡Deja de gritar!- le hablo en el mismo tono- ya tome una decisión iré y no podrás evitarlo, ya te lo dije si quieres venir no hay problema, pero yo no me quedare en un solo lugar -

-Tengo todo el derecho de entrar a mi cueva – recalco- además hay una tormenta ¿piensas que me quedare a pasar la noche con este clima?-

-¡JUMP! Pues busca un lugar donde pasar la noche- lo ignoro mirando a otro lado – no me interesa buenas noches- finalizo entrando ala cueva-

Kouga estuvo apunto de entrar tras de ella, puesto que no podía hacerle algo a si, pero gran error, ya que antes de poder poner un pie dentro una roca salió volando dela cueva dándole justo en la frente, gruño molesto, si ni siquiera permitía que sus enemigos le pusieran una mano en sima, como era posible que su mujer lo golpeara con una roca. Le demostraría que esa yukai no podía tratarlo así por eso paso la noche sentado frente ala cueva con la leve esperanza de que Ayame saliera y pidiera perdón… algo que nunca sucedió

La tormenta termino y el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminado todo a su paso, asiendo que las gotas de rocío parecieran pequeños diamantes en las hojas verdes de las plantas, arboles y pétalos de flores. Salio de la cueva estirando su cuerpo para alejar un poco la pereza que aun se encontraba presente, miro al cielo, era un día sumamente perfecto, y como tal las cosas tenían que salirle bien, pronto algo llamo su atención, algo estaba tirado frente la cueva, y eso algo era Kouga quien se quedo dormido en ese lugar, lo miro estaba sumamente empapado, significaba que el durmió en ese lugar bajo la tormenta; era un necio, pero ella lo era un mas y cuando decía que no era un NO bien plantado en sus ideales, mas sin embargo ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de despertarlo o decirle algo, al contario, esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que ya tenia planeado

Entro de nueva cuenta ala cueva y tomo a su pequeña aun dormida en brazos cubriéndola con una piel blanca, comenzando a alejarse de sus territorios

-¿Estará muerto?- se pregunto-

-Lo dudo, no es un humano- respondió otra vos-

-Al parecer los dos se molestaron por la pela de anoche, tanto que Ayame lo mando a dormir a fuera-

-…¿Qué?- se pregunto el yukai comenzando a abrir los ojos-

-Ah mira esta vivo-

-¿Itsuqui? ¿Mio?- se pregunto a la ves que comenzaba abrir los ojos y se sentaba- ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Pues yo venia a visitar a Ayame- se explico Mio- Itsuqui me acompaño asta aquí y lo encontramos tirado fuera de su cueva-

-"Es cierto anoche tuve una pelea con Ayame"- pensó el yukai-

-Kouga- le hablo el otro yukai-

-¿Si?-

-El gran sabio me mando a buscarle, al parecer olvido que los comandantes de las otras tribus se reunirían este día y no asistió con ellos- explico-

-"¡DEMONIOS!"… pues si ya me viste aquí te darás una idea del por que no asistí- le hablo con un tono serio y un rostro de muy pocos amigos-

-No necesitamos darnos una idea- intervino la yukai de ojos azules- ya que al parecer toda la manada se dio cuenta de que pelearon anoche otra ves-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo- ¡¿pero como?-

-Hay por favor Kouga, ustedes gritan sus problemas a los cuatro vientos y que se peleen ya no es nada nuevo, por cierto ¿sabes a donde fue Ayame?- pregunto por ultimo mirando la cueva- entre pero no encontré a nadie-

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- gruño molesto- ¡esa malcriada se fue!-

Sin decir nada mas, rápidamente Kouga salió en busca de su mujer, dejando a los otros dos yukais muy desconcertados… No era posible, primero tenia que buscarse una muy buena escusa para lo sucedido con la reunión y segundo tenia que encontrar a Ayame para que le ofreciera una muy buena disculpa, y explicarse por que se fue cuando el selo prohibió rotundamente

Por otro lado Ayame tenia una gran ventaja sobre el, ya estaba bastante lejos y le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino, la pequeña Tani no le avía generado ningún problema durante su viaje, se detuvo cerca de un pequeño acantilado, podía verlo, podía ver la aldea donde Kagome y los demás vivían, sonrío tanto para si misma como para sus adentros, con mas calma se encamino hasta donde las escaleras del templo comenzaban.

Mientras no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraban todos reunidos, Shippo jugaba con las gemelas mostrándoles algunos de sus trucos mágicos, Kenta se entretenía intentando atrapar una de las colas de Kirara quien estaba en su forma de pequeña gatita, y Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pronto las orejas de Inuyasha comenzaron a moverse y su atención se centro de su lado izquierdo

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto el monje-

-Nada…- respondió- apesta a lobo-

-¿Lobo?- se preguntaron las otras dos-

-¿Quieres decir que Kouga esta cerca?- pregunto la exterminadora-

-No… no es ese lobo sarnoso, es…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir quien era, un remolino adornado con hojas verdes apareció frente a ellos, dejando al descubierto a Ayame y la pequeña Tani-

-Hola- les saludo de forma alegre-

-¡Ayame! ¡Tani! Hola- les saludo la azabache muy alegre- ah pasado tiempo dime ¿Cómo han estado? –

-Muy bien, gracias Kagome- respondió la lobuna-

-Y ¿Kouga no viene con ustedes?- pregunto Miroku mirando a todos lados-

-¡Es verdad!- recordó rápidamente la yukai- Kagome necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente por favor, tiene que ser en privado- pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-Esta… bien Inuyasha podrías cuidar dela pequeña Tani-

-¡¿Qué? ¿y yo por que?- cuestión molesto-

-Por favor, además tu eres como su padrino-

-¿Padrino?. Se pregunto el hanyu-

-Luego te explico solo cuídala si-

Sin que el pudiera responder un Si o un no, Ayame le puso en brazos ala pequeña la cual ya estaba despierta y le sonreía a Inuyasha, por otro lado la miko y la lobuna se alejaron de ellos para poder platicar a solas sobre ese asunto "urgente" que tenia que decirle Ayame a Kagome. Prácticamente a el no le molestaba cuidar de la pequeña, es mas ya estaba acostumbrado a cuidar niños.

-Inuyasha no cabe duda de que serás un buen padre – le dijo sango-

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido-

-No te hagas el que no sabe nada, sabes lidiar con niños ya tomaste practica y experiencia, ahora solo te falta el paso mas grande que es tener los propios- explico Miroku- además ya falta poco para que tu y la señorita Kagome se casen-

-Es cierto- afirmó la exterminadora- falta muy poco además ¿ya lo hablaron? Por que tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse a esa prueba que les espera-

-JA! Ustedes solo hablan puras tonterías, Kaogme y yo estamos bien a si por el momento, lo que pase pasara a futuro, no tiene por que presionarnos- hablo algo molesto-

-Tienes razón, pero cuando eso pase quiero ver tus reacciones Inuyasha- sonrió el monje-

-Bueno a todo esto- hablo el hanyu levantando un poco ala pequeña Tani- veamos que es lo que tu torpe padre te ah enseñado, o de otro modo veamos que puedes hacer-

-¡Inuyasha!- le regaño Sango- no le hables como si fuera un objeto, es un una niña pequeña así que ten mas respeto y cuidado, recuerda que es la princesa de los lobos-

-Ya lo se, no tiene por que ponerte a si Sango- se defendió poniendo ala pequeña en el suelo-

Tani miro a las tres personas que le miraban fijamente, comenzando a asuntarse, mas por que no encontraba a su madre, miro a Inuyasha quien no le quitaba la mirada de enzima esperando que hiciera algo comenzado a mover sus orejas de forma graciosa, Tani se puso de pie y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos asta el, mientras balbuceaba con alegría y estiraba sus manitas asía el hanyu

-Que lindo Inuyasha tiene una nueva amiguita- se burlo Miroku recibiendo una furibunda mirada por parte del peli plata-

-Al parecer la pequeña no quiere alejarse de ti- le dijo del mismo modo Sango-

-Bah! Ustedes que saben, es solo una pequeña loba muy malcriada, siempre quiere que la estén cargando- bufo molesto cargo a Tani quien rápidamente de algún modo logro alcanzar las orejas del hanyu- ¡Oye! ¡No!-

-¡jajajajaja! Inuyasha lo que ella quería eran tus orejas- tanto miroku como Sango estaba muertos de risa ante la situación del pobre Inuyasha quien luchaba contra una bebe para que esta le dejara de jalar las orejas-

Dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, las otras dos mujeres seguían platicando sobre lo que llevo a Ayame requerir de sus servicios como sacerdotisa, por una lado Ayame estaba completamente decidida con lo que le estaba pidiendo a Kagome y ella, simplemente no lo estaba creyendo por el momento, pero si la lobuna estaba completamente segura de lo que asía no tenia mas opciones que confiar en ella de forma ciega

-Es por eso que lo pido Kagome, solo quiero darle una lección, nada mas- conto-

-Esta bien, lo are pero ¿no crees que se molestara mas delo normal?- pregunto aun desconfiada-

-Estoy segura de que se molestara pero es solo para que aprenda, no pienso dejárselo permanente mente como tu a el-

-Buen punto, entonces comenzare a hacerlo esta noche, pero con respecto a lo otro…-

-No te preocupes Kagome, ya te explique, esa misión me la dieron y por nada son los sabios, nosotros… aun como la líder que soy debo seguir sus peticiones al pie de la letra y si ellos aseguran eso no me queda mas remedio que ir- se explico la lobuna-

-Esta bien, entonces nosotros cuidaremos de Tani en lo que ustedes regresan ¿segura de que Kouga aceptara?- pregunto nuevamente-

-Claro que si, el no querrá que yo vaya sola, pero tampoco querrá arriesgar a Tani, es por eso que pensé en ustedes, además Inuyasha se lleva muy bien con Tani- eso ultimo lo dijo muy sonriente y de modo infantil-

- En eso tienes razón- afirmo del mismo modo solo que un poco mas dulce-

Una ves terminada aquella platica privada, regresaron con los demás, aun la pequeña Tani seguía jalando de las orejas del hanyu, la miko y la yukai regresaron con los demás y de igual modo se echaron a reír como anterior mente los otros dos lo hicieron; pronto olvidándose del asunto y de que inuyasha aun era tratado como un juguete comenzaron a platicar de cosas muy distintas incluso Ayame les conto el como fue que la pequeña dio sus primeros pasos y que aquella ardilla seria reconocida por siempre por ella y Kouga. Inuyasha aparto a la niña quien molesta comenzó a llorar llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la miko-

-Apesta a lobo- dijo-

-¿Otra ves?- se preguntaron Sango, Miroku y Kagome-

-Es verdad- dijo Ayame, lo mas seguro es que Kouga decidió seguirme-

Y tal como lo dijo el yukai apareció frente a todos, estaba molesto y mucho, apretaba los puños lo mas fuerte que podía, su mirada zafiro se clavo en la delicada figura de su mujer

-¡Ayame!- grito-

-Que buenos que llegas- su tono de vos era algo alegre y burlesco-

-¡No te burles de mi!- le regaño- ¡¿por que desobedeces mis ordenes?- exigió saber-

-Otra ves con lo mismo, Kouga no pienso discutirlo, además ya vine por lo que necesitaba, ahora tengo que ir y sabes adonde- sin darle mas importancia al asunto se alejo envuelta en su remolino con dirección al Este-

-¡Demonios!- mascullo Kouga mas molesto-

-Joven Kouga- le hablo la miko- Ayame me conto un poco lo que pasa y acepto ayudarles- le dijo-

-¿Qué? Kagome ¿de que hablas?- pregunto le hanyu algo confundido-

-Gracias Kagome, pero no hace falta, me llevare a Tani e iré tras ella- dijo de forma seria-

-¿Estas seguro?, es un camino peligroso por lo que me explico Ayame, ¿piensas dejarla ir sola o piensas arriesgarte llevándote a Tani tras de ella?-

-Yo…- era verdad si bien sabia esa misión era algo arriesgada como para que se llevara a Tani con el, lo pensó un poco y no le quedaría mas remedio que pedirles ayuda a ellos- Esta bien- dijo con desgano- Inuyasha, si le pasa algo a Tani nuevamente te juro que te arrepentirás de eso- le quito a Tani de los brazos para poder despedirse de ella- Adios mi pequeña Tani, regresare en unos días por ti, por favor hazle la vida miserable a ese patético hanyu-

-¡OYE!- exclamo Inuyasha muy molesto- ¿de que rayos hablas sarnoso?-

-Como sea- lo ignoro por completo- has eso por papá ¿si?... Kagome por favor cuídala- dicho esto puso ala pequeña lobuna en sus brazos-

-Claro Kouga, no te preocupes- le dijo con una muy sincera sonrisa- no le pasara nada, será mejor que te apresures en alcanzarla-

Y sin necesidad de repetírselo dos veces se marcho, Kaogme se despedía de el asiendo una seña con la mano, mientras los otros tres estaban muy confundidos ante o que estaba pasando, Ella les explico que Ayame fue con un simple propósito le cual era pedirles un favor, el cual consistía en cuidar de Tani por unos días y después de cumplir una misión especial regresarían por ella. El motivo de pedirles el favor a ellos era simple, además de llevarse bien con el pobre Inuyasha era en quienes tenia mucha mayor confianza para cuidar de pequeña

-¿Quieres decir que esa niña se quedara con nosotros?- pregunto el hanyu-

-Si, somos sus amigos y como tal debemos ayudarles y tu como su padrino tienes ese deber-

-No entiendo que es eso de "padrino"-

-El padrino, es una persona que se compromete con uno de sus amigos para yudarle- miro como el de orbes doradas y los otros dos sele quedaban viendo sin comprender sus palabras del todo bien- hay bueno como celos explico- lo pensó por un momento hasta que encontró la palabra mas adecuada- honor, es como un honor o privilegio que alguien te da-

-Sabes dices cosas muy extrañas- dijo le hanyu aun sin entenderle nada- pero si dices que un honor que alguien teda lo aceptare y seré le padrino de Tani-

El resto del día siguió normal, y la prueba mas dura para ese par estaba por comenzar ya que cuidar de un bebe yukai seria mucho mas difícil que cuidar de un bebe humano, y eso… eso lo estaba apunto de experimentar esos dos.

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas dudas aclaraciones :D

_**Reviews: **_

**metalic-dragon-angel****:**

**Hola! :D**

**Me legra que te gustara el capi, y con respecto al anterior, jejeje la idea mela dio un amigo quien paso algo similar con su novia XD, perdón por no contestarte el review pasado es que solo pude subir rápido el capi ya que tenia mucha tarea. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente **

**Un beso bye :D **


	13. Un collar para Kouga

_**Cap13.: un collar para Kouga**_

Solo habían pasado unas cuantas oras para que Inuyasha desistiera ala idea de tener hijos ya que la primera noche con Tania su cuidado no fue un camino de rosas, la niña despertó varias veces, despertándolo a el como a Kagome. Apenas durmieron unas cuantas oras para después levantarse y rehacer sus actividades cotidianas

Inuyasha se encontraba con Tani cerca del poso por le cual Kagome se trasportaba a su época, la pequeña se encontraba jugando intentando atrapar unas mariposas las cuales llamaron su atención, por otro lado el intentaba cuidarla y no quedarse dormido en ese momento

-Buenos días Inuyasha- saludo Miroku con las gemelas a ambos lados-

-¡Inu Inu!- repitieron las niñas con alegría-

-Hola- saludo con desgano-

-¿Mala noche?- le pregunto-

-Pésima, esa niña no nos dejo dormir llora demasiado- se quejo el hanyu- Miroku, como es posible que a ustedes no les pase eso-

-Claro que nos paso, son bebes y es natural que lloren, además no están malo, los mas seguro esquela pequeña extrañe a sus padres- se explico con natural calma- a todo esto ¿Dónde esta la señorita Kagome?-

-En casa, esta muy extraña, desde la mañana comenzó a hacer un conjuro para quien sabe que y no quiere que nadie la moleste- explico-

-¿Un conjuro? Que extraño- medito el monje por unos segundos- ¿Algún aldeano le pidió ese favor?-

-Yo que se, simplemente no quiere que la molesten la anciana Kaede le esta ayudando, después descubriré que es lo que se trae entre manos por cierto Miroku, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Dime de que se trata- respondió tomando asiento junto a el-

-Pues puedes cuidar de Tani un rato quiero dormir un poco- dando un gran bostezo se a cómodo en el tronco del árbol para poder descansar a gusto-

-¡Ah! Era eso- su mirada se centro en las ahora tres niñas que intentaban atrapar las mariposas- Inuyasha no crees que ya es tiempo de que te hagas responsable en algo, quien te viera ahora no creería que tu fuiste quien derroto la temible de Naraku-

Mas su sermón no tubo ninguna interrupción, miro a su izquierda y el hanyu ya estaba profundamente dormido, renegó un poco con la cabeza y siguió cuidando a las tres pequeñas… mientras en la cabaña dela anciana Kaede, Kagome se concentraba lo mas que podía para realizar un Kotodama, el cual seria parecido al de Inuyasha, la diferencia de este collar con el de el, era que ese estaba echo con uno de los tres jades del collar de Ayame y barias cuentas doradas

-Ya esta- dijo con cansancio la miko- nunca creí que para realizar un collar como le de Inuyasha costara tanto-

-Kagome, para realizar un kotodama, es necesaria mucha concentración espiritual y paciencia- le decía la anciana kaede- y ahora que tu conoces al demonio dueño de ese collar las cosas fueron mas fáciles-

-Ya lo creo, muchas gracias anciana Kaede, Ayame y Kouga regresaran en dos días así que ya esta listo su pequeño encargo- sonrío- ahora solo falta que Ayame diga la palabra adecuada-

Con su trabajo terminado y satisfecha por ello, salió de la cabaña en dirección al hanyu y la pequeña yukai, a cada paso que daba mas sentía que el camino era largo, estaba cansada, por hacer el collar y por que anoche no pudo dormir, de seguro Inuyasha no lo resentirá pues se acostumbro demasiado a las noches en vela para cuidar de ella y sus amigos. Fue cuando por fin lo encontró dormido en el tronco del árbol sagrado, sonrío hace tiempo que no le veía dormir de forma tranquila y pacifica, sin hacer mucho ruido se encamino a donde le monje Miroku se encontraba solo con las tres pequeñas las cuales seguían jugando.

-Monje Miroku- le hablo Kagome-

-Señorita Kagome ya esta libre- respondió le monje al verla cerca-

-Si, fue un simple trabaj, gracias por ayudar a Inuyasha-

-No es nada, pero dígame ¿en que conjuro trabaja toda esta mañana?- la azabache dudo en contestar, Ayame le pidió que todo fuera lo mas discreto posible y si nadie mas que ellas dos lo supieran estaba aun mejor.

-Pues…- aunque sabia que Miroku, era digno de confianza, era le mejor amigo de Inuyasha y este no dudaría en contárselo o el en sacarle la información, así que tenia que idear algo rápido- es un pequeño secreto, lo siento Monje Miroki-

-Ya entiendo- dijo con cierto aire de desilusión- esta bien señorita no se preocupe, por cierto ¿sabe cuando regresaran Kouga y la señorita Ayame?-

-Pues… Ayame me dijo que no demoraría mas que tres días, solo era un viaje de purificación- respondió asiendo memoria de lo que la lobuna le conto- era para purificar nuevamente el lirio-

-Eso quiere decir que fueron al monte sagrado del Este-

-Si, ella me dijo que los sabios le indicaron que ne ese lugar podía purificar la flor, pero era un viaje peligroso, por eso Kouga no la dejaría ir sola, pero tampoco arriesgaría la vida de Tani, además al parecer Kouga ya no confía en los de su clan para que cuiden de ella- explico la miko- no después de las cosas que sucedieron hace unos meces-

-Se supone que todo eso fue planeado por una venganza contra Kouga ¿no?-

-Si, pero han pasado tantas cosas que prácticamente se volvió tan testarudo, y sobre protector con Tani, no me extrañaría que se volviera una niña caprichosa ala que su padre le consiente demasiado-

-En eso tiene razón-

Por otra parte Kouga y Ayame seguían su camino al este, el yukai se detuvo abruptamente algo le estaba incomodando puesto que desde hace un buen rato escuchaba un ligero zumbido en sus oídos, la lobuna la ver que se adelantaba mas que su pareja se detuvo mirándolo atentamente

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto extrañada-

-Desde hace un rato que escucho un zumbido- le contesto mirando tras de si- ¡Deseguro esa bestia buena para nada esta hablando mal de mi!- Ayame solo suspiro con resignación, desde que empezaron el viaje todo lo que hacia el yukai era quejarse amas no poder, no cabía duda alguna Ella maduró mucho mas que Kouga-

-Oh… tal ves sea Tani quien esta recordando a su dulce, tierno y ¡Consentidor! Padre- ahora Kouga le miraba extrañado, ¿Tani hablando de el? ¿Consentidor? Tal ves si lo era pero muy poco, pero que le dijeron que su pequeña hablaba de el le enorgullecía mucho-

-Tienes razón de los dos a mi me quiere mas Tani- esa no era la idea la lobuna puso una mano en su cara genial logro que dejara de quejarse pero eso solo estaba alimentando su ego… miro asia enfrente y hay estaba la montaña ya casi estaba cerca-

-¡Kouga Mira!-le señalo al frente- es en ese lugar-

-Pero si es… yo eh estado aquí antes-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue en este lugar donde obtuve la Gorashi- le explico- esta es la tumba de todos los sabios por lo que me dieron a entender ase tiempo, además hay un guardián un lobo de piedra con tres cabezas-

-Entonces démonos prisa- dijo Ayame con entusiasmo- Esto será fácil-

Ambos emprendieron el camino aun más rápido para llegar a la montaña… la entrada al lugar era tal y como Kouga cela describía mientras se acercaban, la tumba de los sabios tenia cierto aire tétrico, la tierra comenzó a temblar ambos lobos no bajaron la guardia y se prepararon para cualquier cosa que llegase a pasar frente a ellos apareció el lobo de piedra el mismo que ataco a Kouga tiempo atrás

-¡Ja! Nos volvemos a ver- exclamo el yukai-

-¡Quien se a atrevido a entrar ala tumba de los sabios ancestrales!- exclamo la criatura-

-Los sabios nos han ordeno venir a este lugar – le dijo Ayame-

-¿Cuál es le motivo?-

-Desde que las Gorashi dejaron de formar parte del otro mundo se a producido un desequilibrio con todos los clanes de hombres lobo-

Kouga miraba asombrado a Ayame, ahora entendía un poco el por que los sabios pidieron su exclusiva presencia en una reunión, era por eso, por que desde que el se apodero de esas garras se produjo un desequilibrio, aunque le juraría que cuando las recibió las cosas estarían bien entonces que es lo ¿Qué era exactamente lo que arán en ese lugar?

-Solo venimos a dar algo a los espíritus de los sabios- con eso ultimo Kouga salió completamente de sus pensamientos-

-¿Qué daremos?- le pregunto de forma seria-

-El lirio- fue toda su respuesta-

Aquella criatura de piedra dejo pasar a los lobos, ante tal determinación, caminaron hasta le altar donde se encontraba un espejo, el mismo donde estaba las Gorashi ase tiempo

-¿Es tan seguros de poder con eso?- pregunto el lobo- a lo que están por enfrentarse será a su realidad ¿pueden con ello?-

-No nos subestimes- dijo el yukai- somos los lobos mas fuertes de toda las tribus esto no es nada para nosotros-

-Entonces no se dejen engañar, por que no todo es verdad-

Aceptando aquella pequeña advertencia, Ayame tomo el lirio de su cabeza y lo extendió hasta el espejo, del cual una fuerte luz emano cegándolos por breves momentos, al recobrar sus visiones lograron ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba en un mundo cubierto por la oscuridad, después vieron una imagen una mujer de largos cabellos rojos, perteneciente a los lobos del norte, aun joven de cabellos negros del clan de lobos de sur ¡Eran ellos! Pero se veían tan diferentes. Podían sentir el amor que los rodeaba, al ver como luchaban intentando matarse le uno al otro los desconcertó bastante, regresaron a su mundo de oscuridad y otra imagen pareció nuevamente aparecieron dos yukais con sus mismas características un poco mas jóvenes unos niños jugando en le bosque, una boda, ya la muerte de ella, el llorando amargamente su perdida.

Kouga abrazo fuertemente a Ayame sintiendo el gran vacio en su corazón, temiendo el poder perderla ante aquella visión, otra imagen ellos nuevamente junto con Tani, la gran y feliz vida que ahora llevaban, sus corazones de llenaron de alegría, la cual duro poco nuevamente en la oscuridad y una ultima visión. Ellos con ropas casi idénticas alas que Kagome usaba antes de desaparecer por tres años, los dos juntos… muerte, vida, amor, odio, separación, reencuentro, era un siclo, eran sus vidas, sus pasadas, presente y su próxima vida, en todas siempre estarán juntos, por que le destino así lo quiere, por que ellos en verdad lo quieren. Abrieron los ojos aun estaban abrazados ambos respiraban agitadamente, estaban en la tumba ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad?

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunto la yukai algo asustada-

-Ayame mira el espejo- pidió Kouga, la lobuna miro y el lirio estaba dentro de el, lo lograron ¿Pero como?-

- Ustedes yukai- hablo el lobo de piedra- tiene muchas cosas que vivir-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos-

-El espejo puede ser engañoso pero revela la verdad de todo-

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir?- exclamo le yukai sin comprender- ¡¿te burlas e nosotros?-

-Sera mejor que se marchen su tarea esta terminada- les dijo evitando la respuesta era mejor si no recordaban lo que vieron a veces saber el futuro es peligroso-

-Vámonos- dijo Ayame- no quiero estar mas tiempo aquí este lugar me da miedo-

-Es verdad prometimos regresar en dos días, además tengo que matar la hanyu si le encuentro algo extraño a Tani-

La lobuna suspiro pesadamente y cuando creyó que dejaría de quejarse o amenazar a Inuyasha, no era el que no le preocupara Tani, la quería demasiado mas que a su vida, pero sentí que no debía de sobreprotéjala tanto, por que quería que fuese una niña fuerte y decidida aunque a su corta edad ya demostraba ser igual o mas testaruda que ellos dos juntos.

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones :D…. u.u gomen por le gran retraso, pero perdí mi memoria y hasta apenas la encontré T-T… :P y ahora si podre seguir con la publicación normal XD

Besos bye __


	14. Un collar para Kouga II

_**Hola! antes que nada dare una pequeña aclaracion referente del capitulo, el "Flashback" será contado desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha... y creo es todo jeje ahora si les dejo el capi :D**_

_**Cap14.: Un collar para Kouga II**_

Kagome se había ofrecido y también ofreció a Inuyasha sin consentimiento a cuidar de la pequeña lobita, mientras que los yukais iban a la misión que se le fue encomendada a la lobuna, pero ahora se daba cuenta que cuidar de un bebe no era tan fácil, tenia buena pinta, pero la realidad era otra…

-¡ABAJO!- se escucho gritar ala miko y un fuerte golpe chocar contra la tierra- ¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!-

-Eto…Kagome- intento hablarle sango- creo que Inuyasha… ya no…-

-¡AAABBBAAAJJJOOO!- grito la azabache nuevamente de tal modo asiendo que las aves de lso arboles salieran despavoridas-

-No lo intentes sango- dijo con pesar el monje- la señorita Kagome no te ara caso, mejor ayudame con este dilema… no te preocupes pequeña Tani en seguida estarás con nosotros-

Sango y Miroku miraron a las ramas mas altas del árbol donde se encontraba la pequeña lobita, esperando ser rescatada, por ahora nadie sabia como es que la pequeña yukai había llegado a esa altura, ni por que Kagome estaba tan enfadada con el hanyu el cual probable mente ya a había llegado al centro de la tierra con tantos abajo de la miko

-Por desgracia Kohaku se llevo a kirara para una misión de exterminio lejos- comento la exterminadora pensativa-

-Y Shippo se fue a entrenar, así que esto depende de nosotros… ¡es cierto!- recordó rápidamente le monje- Sango tu armas, alguna de ellas podría serviros ¿no?-

-Tal ves las cuerdas, o cadenas podrían ayudarnos para llegar donde Tani, pero no tengo ninguna ala mano- recordó- todo esta en casa-

-Bien, si no hacemos algo Kouga y Ayame regresaran en cualquier momento y no quiero que vean a su hija en esa condición- por fin dejo la tortura del tal ves ya difunto Inuyasha, ahora Kagome intentaba pensar en algo útil para bajar ala pequeña de ese árbol-

-Inuyasha si aun vives ¿puedes bajar a la pequeña?- le pregunto Miroku parado junto al gran hoyo donde yacía el hanyu-

-mjm- gimoteo dand a entender que aun seguía con vida, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando…-

-¡ABAJO!- nuevamente izo un poco mas grande aquel agujero-

-Señortia…¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Por que por su culpa Tani esta aya arriba- señalo furica la rama – solo por eso-

-¡Suficiente!- grito Inuyasha molesto saliendo del hayo- ¡KAGOME no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así! ¡Yo no ice nada!-

-¡Explícate!- grito la miko ala bes que una corriente de aire jugaba con la cabellera de todos-

-Si bestia explícate…- todos miraron con sumo asombro de donde provenía la vos-

Miraron la árbol, y hay estaba su "pesadilla" echa realidad, el padre de la cachorrita estaba en la rama con su pequeña en brazos, extrañamente Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, no era producto al temor por le yukai, al contrario el no le tenia miedo, pero ese escalofrió se debía a otra cosa, o a alguien mas

Lentamente miro tras de el sobre su hombro, hay estaba el producto de su miedo, una hermosa yukai pelirroja perteneciente a la tribu de lobos del norte, mas que eso la líder de todas las tribus de lobos, quien le dedicaba una aterradora mirada tranquila y una espeluznante sonrisa, aunque para los demás Ayame estaba tranquila, como si nada de le importara, y Kouga si era de temer por su mortal tranquilidad en esos momentos… bien no podía quejarse tubo una buena vida, aunque cincuenta años de ella la paso dormido por el sello de una flecha mágica, de hay en adelante tubo una buena vida… claro ya estaba muerto

-Pues…- intento hablar-

-Anda Inuyasha- pidió la lobuna- explícanos por que Tani estaba sola en la rama-

-Yo…-

_**Flash back**_

_Recuerdo que esta mañana estaba muy tranquilo, para suerte Tani durmió de largo toda la noche, y en la mañana despertó apenas el sol comenzaba a salir, Kagome, le dio un baño y la alimento, el desayuno fue normal, incluso la visita al pueblo lo fue nadie supo que era una yukai por que Sango nos presto un kimono de las gemelas para disfrazarla como humano… después de eso se quedo dormida"_

_-¡Ah! Ya despertaste- la tome en brazos y… lamentablemente Tani hizo lo mismo que la ultima bes que la carge- ¡Que asco!- grite tan fuerte que asuste ala pequeña- _

_-¿Qué pasa?- Kagome entre rápidamente ala cabaña después de escucharme gritar y escuchar los llantos de ella- ¡Inuyasha la despertaste!- me grito y estuvo apunto de gritarme "Abajo" pero no pudo por que tenia a la pequeña en brazos-_

_-Yo no la desperté- le dije- ella ya se avía despertado, la cargue y me orino en sima- le dije muy molesto y no sabia por que aun tenia a Tani en brazos- por eso grite y por eso esta llorando-_

_Kagome solo me miro do forma fría y créanme fue la primera ves que sentí miedo y una extraña atracción por ella… en fin como les decía. Kagome la llevo la rio para darle un nuevo baño y lavar el kimono que en sucio, la cambio nuevamente, pero cuando nos disponíamos a comer llego un inútil aldeano pidiendo la ayuda de la sacerdotisa, la anciana Kaede no estaba entonces la única disponible fue Kagome, y se fue dejándome con la niña, no fue tan difícil darle de comer; y cuando los dos terminamos de comer, y no había nadie mas ne la cabaña, se me ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta con ella para distraernos un rato y esperaba que ya de una ves se durmiera otra ves_

_Pero no quería ir al pueblo por que odio como los aldeanos murmuran cosas de mi, entonces la traje al bosque, donde un demonio intento atacarnos, lastima que le pobre infeliz no sabia con quien se estaba meriendo y no fue necesario utilizar a colmillo de acero, por lo cual lo destruí con mis garras de acero, sabiendo que le bosque estaba lleno de esas criaturas o de bandidos, preferí traerla a este lugar cerca del pozo devora huesos. Nos quedamos un rato en este lugar, yo estaba recargado en el tronco del viejo árbol, y Tani jugaba o mas bien intentaba atrapar aun conejo, pero siempre la estuve vigilando, paso un tiempo así hasta que le conejo se interno en el bosque, tenia pereza de ir por el, pero Tani comenzó a llorar... y fue cuando se me ocurrió algo, la tome en brazos y subimos a la rama para ver todo el pueblo, la aparecer le gusto mucho la vista, por que reia y aplaudía, y pensé que podíamos quedarnos hay para que viera el atardece. En ese momento llego Miroku _

_-Inuyasha ¿puedes ayudarme?- me pregunto, por lo cual no le conteste y baje del árbol con Tani-_

_-¿Ahora que pasa?- le pregunte- si te peleaste otra ves con Sango por los animales salvajes en tu casa no diré nuevamente que los salve de una muerte segura, dile que tus hijas fueron quienes llevaron esa anaconda y tu lo permitiste- le dije ya algo molesto por que no era la primera ves que le encubría algo o encubría alas gemelas- _

_-No Inuyasha, no es eso ahora, solo quiero que em ayudes con un exorcismo en el bosque es todo- me comento muy alegre, ya sabia que con esa cara significaba que había una muy buena paga-_

_Fuimos la bosque, y eliminamos aun espíritu maligno que estaba dentro de un altar de un aldeano muerto, Tani siempre estuvo ami lado pero cuando terminamos el trabajo ya no estaba, la buscamos por todos lados, y gracias ami olfato dimos con ella, y estaba en la rama donde estamos antes, cuando me disponía abajarla llegaron Sango y Kagome_

_**Flash back**_

-Y así fue como sucedieron las cosas- termino de contar le hanyu, asiendo que se hiciera un momento de silencio el cual se le izo eterno-

-¡ABAJO!- grito la miko dándole la espalda escuchándose nuevamente le golpe contra la tierra acompañado de una sonora…bofetada-

-¡ERAN LAS GEMELAS QUIENES LLEBARON A ESA ANACONDA! ¡Y TU SELOS PERMITISTE! ¡¿Qué CARAJOS TIENES EN AL CABEZA?-Sango tenia a Miroku bien sujetado por el cuello, casi ahorcándolo, después de a verle dejado bien marcada su mano en la mejilla-

-Puedo… puedo… explicarme- decía el monje con un hilo de vos-

-Esta bien – dijo tranquilamente al yukai atrayendo la atención de todos- fue un descuido ya a pasado antes-

-Ayame tiene razón- le siguió Kouga igualmente tranquilo, ya aun lado de su mujer- los accidentes pasan- nadie creía lo que escuchaba de los yukais, por lo general, o conociendo a esos dos ya hubieran mandado al hanyu a mejor vida, pero…nada-

-Eto… Kouga Ayame ¿Están bien?- pregunto la miko-

-Si no hay de que preocuparse… llegamos a tiempo antes de que algo malo pasara- dijo el yukai-

-Eh… yo.. bueno… ¡Ayame! Ya tengo lo que me pediste- rápidamente la azabache busco dentro de la manga de su Kimono del cual saco algo envuelto en un pañuelo- toma-

-¡Ah! Es verdad gracias Kagome-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kouga-

-Sierra los ojos por favor, es un regalo- ante aquella dulce sonrisa de su mujer no pudo resistirse a sus peticiones y cerro los ojos escuchando le ruido de lo que parecían ser piedras, para después sentir un ligero frio al rededor de su cuello-

Inuyasha sonrió, reconocía eso aunque era la primera ves que lo veía, Miroku y sango por su parte, miraron a sombrados eso era en lo que Kagome trabaja todo el día de ayer… Kouga abrió los ojos y miro aquel collar, ya que su pequeña jalaba lo que parecia ser una garra de jade… como… los del collar… de Ayame

-Esto…- intento decir-

-Bien Ayame solo tienes que decir una palabra para que el kotodama se active- explico Kagome-

-Jeje!... oye sarnosito buena suerte con tu maldición- se burlo le hanyu-

-¡De que demonios hablas! ¡Dame a mi hija!- exigió el joven lobo al ver como aquel medio demonio le quitaba a su pequeña de los brazos-

-Créeme lobo rabioso en cuanto tu mujer diga una palabra te ira muy mal- seguía burlándose-ese es un collar como el mío para controlarte-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ayame no puedes hacerme esto… ¡Yo no soy tu perro para que me pongas un collar!- reclamo- no soy como el Estúpido de Inuyasha-

-Silencio lobo tonto, ahora atente a las consecuencias, anda Ayame manda a este tonto contra el piso para que sepa lo que se siente-

-¡Quieres pelear inútil- reto el yukai ya muy molesto-

-Perfecto- acepto el de orbes doradas- ase tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea- rápidamente dejo ala pequeña en brazos de Miroku-

Ambos comenzaron a enredarse en una de insultos y golpes colmando la paciencia de ambas mujeres quienes hasta ahora se mantenían en silencio…Ayame intentaba pensar en una palabra para cuando dijera el conjuro no se escuchara tan mal y Kouga no pudiera recriminarle, por otro lado Kagome ya estaba mas molesta que antes…

-¡Abajo!- dijo la miko- Inuyasha compórtate, eres peor que un niño pequeño-

-Decias hanyu… una mujer sabe controlarte, por que no eres nada, en cambio yo soy el líder de todas las tribus, y yo soy quien da las reglas con todos … TODOS- presumió ante la desgracia del peli plata-

-Kouga…- dijo la lobuna molesta- ¡CALLATE!- repentinamente el yukai fue a dar contra el suelo sintiendo un enorme peso sobre el-

-"Callate"- entrecomillo la miko- ese será el conjuro-

-No exactamente- dijo cansada la pelirroja- quería decirle "bombón" pero me arto que dijera que el es el que da las ordenes y fue lo primero que dije- sonrío de forma nerviosa-

Por fin Ayame tenia un modo para tranquilizar al yukai cuando el poder sele subiera ala cabeza, lo cual seria casi siempre, además ella era la única capaz de quitar ese kotodama de el, Kouga no estaba muy de acuerdo, de hecho ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo, estaba excesivamente enfadado por lo que izo su mujer que en todo el camino de regreso a las montañas no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que Ayame se disculpara y le quitara esa cosa infernal, de lo contrario muchas cosas cambiarían y eso estaba completamente dispuesto a cumplirlo

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas. Dudas, aclaraciones todo es bien venido :D


	15. Todo comenzo por

_**Cap15.: Todo comenzó por…**_

Le miraba a los ojos y ella le miraba de la misma forma, tan fría y penetrante intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro, ambos son demasiado orgullosos, igual de necios, y no por nada son la pareja perfecta. Entonces fue ella quien desvío la mirada molesta, aquel juego se podía jugar entre dos y estaba mas que dispuesta a ganarlo.

-Me da lo mismo que no me dirijas la palabra- le dijo de forma seria- pero no creas que tu indiferencia me ara sentir mal y no te quitare ese Kotodama, no hasta que te disculpes y pienses en lo que hiciste-

Kouga gruñía por lo bajo, el no recordaba a ver echo nada malo, al contrario, no hizo nada para merecer tal trato y ahora era el hazme reír de los yukais de su tribu, pero ni siquiera eso le aria dirigirle la palabra. Lo único que izo fue mirar con indiferencia a otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos molesto.

-Muy bien señor "yo doy las ordenes" solo me queda decirle algo y eso es ¡largo de mi cueva!- le grito- dormirás afuera quieras o no-

-grr! ¡YA BASTA! ¡AYAME NO PIENSO SALIRME DE MI CUEVA! SI ALGUIEN TIENE QUE IRSE ERA TU Y SE ACABO!- grito molesto provocando que la yukai diera un ligero respingo e inconsciente mente diera un paso asía atrás-

-¿Así?- le pregunto de forma sarcástica-

-¡SI!-

-Muy bien me llevare a Tani entonces, ya que tu eres un mal padre demasiado descuidado- tomo ala pequeña yukai quien miraba desde hace rato a sus padres al parecer ese comportamiento infantil de ambos mas sus gritos ya no la asustaban al contrario ya se había acostumbrado a ellos-

-¡Por mi has lo que quieras no me importa!- siguió hablando con su fuerte tono de vos, al cual ella no se inmutaba-

-Genial, esa "petición" u orden es la única que aceptare de tu parte pero ni creas que tu y tu maldigo ego podrán con migo-

-Es tas loca, tu sin mi no podrías hacer nada… no por nada soy el…-

-¡CALLATE!- grito molesta provocando que el yukai diera estrepitosamente contra el suelo-

-Maldición- mascullo el joven lobo medio levantando la cabeza-

Ayame ya estaba algo lejos de la cueva siendo guiada por la tenue luz de luna, en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña Tani quien miraba el triste semblante de su madre, camino sin un rumbo fijo hasta sentir una ligera briza lo cual izo que la pequeña yukai se acurrucara mas en los brazos de la pelirroja, esta detuvo su andar y quito de sus hombros la capa de piel blanca para cubrir a su hija; su largo cabello rojo el cual se encontraba suelto se ondeaba de forma grácil con el soplar del viento. No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba apareció la figura de un yukai el cual reconoció rápidamente, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, camino en dirección de el por lo menos sabia que tendría un lugar donde pasar la noche y alguien con quien desahogarse.

Por otra parte Kouga seguía molesto, caminaba de un lado a otro por la cueva intentando calmarse y no salir corriendo para buscar a su mujer e hija sabia de antemano que Ayame no era débil y sabia defenderse, lo que mas le preocupaba era la pequeña lobuna, demonios estaba solo y podía expresarse estaba preocupado por las dos y no tenia motivos, Ayame no era tonta y lo mas seguro es que debería de estar con su abuelo quejándose de le y maldiciéndolo a mas no poder.

-¡QUE SE A CREÍDO PARA TRATARME DE ESE MODO!- grito poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza- ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESTE COLLAR- inútil mente intento quitarse el kotodama el cual resonaba ente los bruscos movimientos por quitárselo o romperlo pero todo era inútil- _"no te quitare ese Kotodama, no hasta que te disculpes y pienses en lo que hiciste" _¿Qué demonios tengo que pensar? mas que eso ¿Qué ice?- se preguntaba la ves que adoptaba una pose meditativa- ¡Sera que!-

Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en las llamas de la fogata, ya no sentía frio aunque jamás lo sintió verdaderamente lo único que sentía era un ligero dolor en su corazón el cual repentinamente cambio a molestia al recordar al que se suponía era su esposos, de solo recordar su rostro frunció el seño asiendo un gesto por demás infantil como el de una niña pequeña muy enojada, cosa que la yukai le dio cierta gracia, mirto tras de si, tras de el estaba tres pequeños yukais durmiendo ajenos al situación que estaba sucediendo.

-Y bien…- intento formar una conversación-

-¡Es un tonto!-exclamo molesta cuidando le volumen de su vos para no despertar a los tres yukais-

-Bueno Ayame tendrías tu razones para decir eso ¿quieres contarme?- pregunto de modo amable, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que podía confiar ciegamente en ella y ella en el-

-Esta bien- suspiro cansada- Taiyo bueno…¿Por qué no pasas lo mismo que yo?- pregunto a modo de berrinche- es que Kouga se comporta peor que un cachorro, es tan inmaduro…-

-Pero tu no te quedas atrás- la interrumpió- Ayame te conozco de des cachorros, y a pesar de no conocerlo a el del todo bien me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas y que comparten muchas cosas de igual modo, ambos son orgullosos, egocéntricos, inmaduros entre otras cosas-

-Pero…-

-No, deja me terminar – pidió de buen modo- desde que se convirtieron en padres fue como si hicieran un retroceso en sus vidas, es decir que ustedes regresaron a esa etapa de inmadurez ¿me entiendes?-

-No del todo- respondió algo sonrojada, era cierto ni siquiera por que se convirtieron en padres dejaban de comportarse de ese modo inmaduro- te contare por que esta pasando esto-

_**Flashback **_

Una mañana como cualquier otra, sentía a penas los tenues y cálidos rayos del sol dar contra su piel, dándole esa sensación cálida que tanto le gustaba, una frágil briza choco contra ella ondeando sus cabellos, un ligero ruido la alerto ahora mas que nunca debía de tener la guardia en alto, pero eso no le importaba estaban en un terreno el cual ella conocía perfectamente, aun así aparento todo lo contrario siguió caminando por el lugar, sus ojos se cristalizaron dejando escapar un gran bostezo de sus labios le cual intento retener poniendo una mano en su boca.

Quien la observaba oculto entre los arboles formo una sonrisa de lado, estaba confiado sumamente confiado, lanzando un peño objeto le cual tenia en su mano derecha, ella lo esquivo con suma facilidad sonriendo victoriosa, lanzo un par de hojas en dirección de donde salió lo que la intento golpear, las ramas se movieron de forma violenta ala ves que una sombra salía de ella. No dudo ni un segundo para desenvainar su Katana al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para atacar a su adversario, le fuerte choque de ambas armas resonó, ambas ejercían la misma presión la misma fuerza, entonces ambas miradas se encontraron azul y verde ambos orgullosos, confiados, seguros de ganar ese encuentro.

Ambos brincaron asía atrás aun manteniendo su misma pose de pela, entonces fue el quien ondeo su espada y la regreso a su funda sonriendo victorioso, ella callo de rodillas, su respiración se ajito de sobre manera y su rostro estaba perlado por le sudor, jamás creyó que un simple entrenamiento resultara tan pesado, el dueño de orbes azules se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gra…- su agradecimiento fue interrumpido cuando aquel sujeto la jalo rápidamente para darle un apasionado beso en los labios- ¿gracias?- dijo confundida-

-Je! aun te falta mejorar- le dijo de forma burlona-

-¡Kouga!- exclamo avergonzada- no es verdad, sigo siendo la misma de siempre, es solo que anoche no dormí bien- intento excusarse-

-¡Segura?- pregunto confundido- por que anoche estabas tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuantas veces despertó Tani-

-Eto…¡¿Qué haces?- sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, para de pronto pasar a estar en los brazos de Kouga, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello-

-Te lastime perdón- le respondió de forma tranquila- o me dirás que esa mancha de sangre en tu pie derecho no es nada-

Ayame se miro ¿En que momento le hizo esa herida? Ahora si que concordaba con el le asía falta recordar todo sobre sus entrenamientos los cuales había descuidado demasiado desde que se convirtió en madre, Kouga la bajo y le pidió que subiera a su espalda para regresar a la montaña ya que si la llevaba en brazos se sentirá por demás incomoda cuando todos los vieran llegar

-Sabes- le hablo- esto me recuerda el día en que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?-

-Si como olvidarlo, ese día te atacaron unas aves del paraíso, y fui yo quien te rescato- sonrió de tan solo recordar esos momentos-

-También me llevaste en tu espalda por que me avía lastimado el tobillo, me quede dormida cuando la llovizna comenzó y desperté ya al anochecer, cuando vimos por primera ves el arcoíris lunar-

-Si, la promesa, de echo muchas promesas- dijo el yukai de forma burlona- tan tas cosas que nos pasaron antes de poder estar juntos pero logramos superarlo –

-Y por consecuente con superar todas esas adversidades esta Tani- dijo sonriente –

El camino ala montaña prosiguió en silencio además de que ya no les faltaba mucho por llegar, una ves en la montaña ambos yukais se dirigieron a una pequeña zona donde se encontraban varios cachorros de los yukais jugando entre si, no tardaron nada en localizar a su pequeña yukai ya que su cabellera negra era la mas sobre saliente entre las demás rubias y platinas de los demás niños, Tani también identifico a sus padres rápidamente por lo cual camino hasta ellos, para ser recibida por los abiertos brazos de su madre quien la alzo, de tal modo que su padre puede acariciar su pequeña cabeza

-Ayame- una vos irrumpió aquel momento tan agradable para los yukais los cuales formaron una gesto de desgano-

-¿Si?- la nombrada miro tras de ella reconociendo de inmediato a quien le hablaba- ¿Que sucede Itsuky?

-El consejo de los sabios necesita verte con urgencia- le indico-

-¿El consejo de los sabios?- se preguntaron ambos yukais confundidos-

-Tal ves otra eunion- dijo Kouga- no te preocupes iré yo entonces-

-Lo siento pero- dijo rápidamente el yukai- se requiere exclusivamente de la presencia de Ayame-

-Tal ves, no sea nada de importancia- contesto la pelirroja- iré para ver que quieren los sabios, y cuando termine te lo contare todo ¿esta bien?-

-Si claro- dijo el yukai quitándole ala pequeña lobuna de los brazos de su madre- entonces ve no te detengo mas-

Ambos yukais se dirigieron a donde los sabios se encontraban esperando a la lobuna quien rápidamente entro ala cueva, en señal de respeto de arrodillo frente a los sabios quienes comenzaron a explicarla el por que solo requerían específicamente su presencia.

-Hace algún tiempo Ayame- hablo el sabio del norte- te explique que como demonios la energía espiritual podía purificarnos pero ala ves podía ayudarnos-

-Si- asintió con la cabeza-

-Es hora de que esa energía espiritual nos ayude-

-Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto-

-Hace tres años unos yukais pertenecientes a nuestra raza irrumpieron en la tumba de los sabios- explico el sabio del este-

-Llevándose consigo algo que era parte del otro mundo y el cual era custodiado por nuestros ante pasados- dijo el sabio del Oeste-

-Ayame al llevarse ese objeto se produjo un desequilibrio en ambos mundos y tu tienes un objeto similar que pertenece a este mundo, pero ala ves pertenece al otro mundo- dijo le sabio del sur-

-Sabio Kou…¿Qué es ese objeto?- pregunto mas confundida que antes-

-Lo que queremos decirte Ayame es que tienes que llevar el lirio el cual purificaste hace tiempo, ese lirio pertenece a este mundo pero la energía espiritual pertenece al otro mundo, prácticamente si tu das ese lirio el equilibro se restaurara- el sabio del norte le explicaba de forma serena la situación a lo cual la pelirroja entendió perfectamente-

-La Gorashi era lo que mantenía anterior mente le equilibro ¿no es así?- pregunto la lobuna recibiendo como respuesta un asentamiento con la cabeza por parte de todos los sabios-

-Ahora que ya lo comprendes líder de los lobos – le dijo le sabio del Oeste- tenemos una misión para ti-

-¿Misión? –

-Así es tendrás que ir a la montaña del Este en ese lugar se encuentra la tumba de los sabios en ese lugar es donde tendrás que dejar el lirio para restablecer el equilibrio entre ambos mundos- explico le sabio del Sur-

-Compre y acepto esta misión-

-La misión como tal puede ser peligrosa por tal motivo tendrá que ir contigo Kouga el otro líder de las tribus-

-Entiendo-

_**Flashback**_

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- pregunto le rubio un tanto confundido-

-Si, fue solo por esa misión que Kouga se molesto, no le pareció que los sabios me eligieran a mi y no a el para algo así, desde entonces comenzaron nuestros problemas- bajo la cabeza un tanto decepcionada- jamás pensé que una cosa tan insignificante le lastimara su orgullo de ese modo-

-¿Estas segura de que eso fue todo lo que paso? ¿No omitiste algo mas?-

-¡Taiyo!- le regaño- claro que no, cuando le conté se puso como loco y entonces tuve que pedirle a una sacerdotisa que creara un kotodama para poder controlarlo además de que ya no soportaba cuando el ser "líder" se le subía a la cabeza es insoportable-

-Bueno es… Ayame no me lo tomes a mal pero tu también solo dices lo que mas te conviene o lo recuerdas de tal modo- no cavia duda Taiyo la conocía pero si estaba omitiendo algo simplemente no lo recordaba-

Por su parte Kouga seguía pensando en que fue lo que izo para merecer tal cosa, se tiro sobre las pieles mientras miraba el techo de la cueva intentando recordar lo que se supone izo mal, la primera idea salió descartada, no ella no esta molesta por que le hirió en un entrenamiento ¿entonces por que? Si sus problemas aparentemente empezaron cuando… a Ayame… le dieron una…misión.

_**Flashback**_

Ayame regreso a su cueva ya entrada la noche, abría llegado antes, pero prefirió no hacerlo quería darse tiempo para pensar en como decirle a Kouga lo que acababa de pasar, entro ala cueva y hay estaba el con la peña Tani ya dormida en sus brazos. Suspiro pesadamente, sin duda alguna esto seria difícil.

-Kouga- le llamo-

-Ya regresaste tardaste demasiado- le dijo el yukai-

-Ya lo creo- sonrió sentándose aun lado de el- oye tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Veras los sabios me han pedido algo importante… veras yo tengo que ir a una misión y espero puedas ayudarme con esto- pidió de forma nerviosa-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que hace tres años se rompió un equilibrio en nuestro mundo con el otro mundo, a lo que me refiero es que las gorashi que tienes bajo tu poder ahora, prácticamente rompiste nuestro equilibrio y mi deber es ir para remediar dando algo a cambio para restablecer ese equilibrio- explico de forma torpe pero precisa-

-En otras palabras-

-Tengo que ir a donde las conseguiste para establecer el equilibrio, es por eso que te pido que me acompañes-

-En tiendo… pues no, no iremos- esas ultimas palabas la sorprendieron, el rostro de Kouga era serio y determinante-

-¿Perdon?-

-Lo que escuchaste Ayame no iremos –

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Ese lugar es muy peligroso, no pienso arriesgarte y no pienso dejar sola a Tani- respondió-

-No se quedara sola, mi abuelo podría cuidarla, tal ves Mio o Rio, incluso tu padre quien esta ne la montaña- trato de convencerlo-

-Eh dicho que no-

-¡Kouga!- le reclamo- no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te digo que tengo que ir-

-Y yo te digo que no… no iremos y se acabo-

-¡Iré aunque no quieras!- le grito-

-¡Ya dije que no!- grito el también-

Ante los gritos de los yukais la pequeña lobuna termino por despertar en un mar de llanto, Ayame la cargo rápidamente para tranquilizarla, lo que mas le molestaba ala yukai era que su pequeña siempre fuese despertada por lso gritos de Kouga sin darse cuenta que ella también era quien los provocaba.

-Suficiente Kouga dormirás afuera- literalmente lo estaba acribillando con la mirada –

-¿Y por que?- reto el de orbes azules-

-Por que telo estoy ordenando- le respondió de la mejor manera posible-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Tu! ¡Ordenarme a MI!- no lo podía creer tanto que le yukai se echo a reír ante lo que escuchaba ninguna mujer le daría ordenes menos su esposa-

-No me retes- dijo la pelirroja entre dientes-

-Es ridículo Ayame que tu vengas a darme ordenes a MI el líder de todas las tribus- exclamo en yukai de forma irónica-

Ayame dejo a su pequeña sobre las pieles para tomas a Kouga por los hombros y arrojarlo fuera dela cueva con fuerza, ahora entendía le yukai por que era peligroso hacer enojar a una yukai, pero eso no le importaba ella no tenia le derecho de hacerle algo así.

_**Flashback **_

-Puede ser que por eso este enojada con migo- dijo por lo bajo- como sea la buscare por la mañana no tengo ganas de verla sigo molesto-

_**Notas finales:**_

Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones n.n todo es bien venido

Plisss dejen reviews ToT


	16. La historia se repetirá una ves mas

_**Cap16.: La historia se repetirá una ves mas **_

La mañana llego rápidamente ninguno de los dos yukai pudo conciliar el sueño, permanecieron despiertos toda la noche, tenia que admitirlo Kouga las extrañaba, extrañaba percibir ese aroma a lirios de Ayame, extrañaba el ver como su pequeña le sonreía cuando su madre aun dormía. Se sentía tan solo en esa cueva, la cual anteriormente gozaba de felicidad por la pequeña Tani, y ahora estaba triste, agobiada.

Ayame sentía lo mismo, extrañaba en sentirse protegida por Kouga, despertar y descubrir que le la abrazaba, el ver como aun dormida su pequeña el la tomaba en brazos y le sonreía con ternura.

Tenían que admitirlo aunque dejaran su orgullo de lado, ambos sin el uno la otro eran unos completos inútiles, no podían hacer o decir algo, sino estaba cerca, ambos salieron de las cuabas donde pasaron la noche, miraron al cielo, sin siquiera pensar en que lo mismo estaría asiendo le otro… el cielo estaba nublado, y se notaba que pronto nevaría, Ayame miro tras de ella Tani estaría bien, ella estaba con Taiyo, el la cuidaría en lo que ella arreglaba un asunto con cierto lobo; Kouga por su parte ya se ponía en marcha buscando a su pareja, sin prisa, pues por su olor ella no estaba demasiado lejos, tenia que solucionar su problema con aquella loba terca.

Ambos llegaron hasta el lago, ese lugar donde se llevo acaba la ceremonia de su boda, no se miraron directamente, se sentaron frente al lago, dejando que le silencio los albergara.

-No me gusta que me des ordenes- dijo rápidamente le yukai-

-A mi tampoco- dijo ella-

-Pero tampoco me gusta que te vallas- calmo su expresión a una de tristeza, quería confrontarla enojado, pero era imposible para el, sentía que no era lo correcto, tenia esa fuerte necesidad de protegerla después de lo ocurrido en la tumba de los sabio-

-Tu te lo buscaste- dijo- Kouga, se que las cosas no están siendo fáciles, y eso es por que esta Tani, no quiero decir que ella sea la molestia entre los dos, al contrario, nunca en la vida me sentí mas feliz que cuando supe que ella nacería…-pauso el yukai le miro fijamente con algo de seriedad y comprensión- pero es difícil, somos los lideres de las tribus, tenemos muchas responsabilidades, somos padres y es la primera ves que cuidamos de una niña, es nuestra primera hija-

-Al principio, todo es difícil, pero con el tiempo, aprenderemos, un nos falta mucho por aprender, y eso nos lo dijo tu abuelo antes de que Tani naciera- Kouga se acerco hasta ella abrazándola-

Bien ya no necesitaba decirse mas cosas, era cierto que decir un "lo siento" era demasiado difícil para ambos, era muy orgullosos los dos, y eso los asía la pareja perfecta… ni siquiera le tiempo les importaba ya, justo después de que ambos lideres se reconciliaran, Ayame regreso ala cuaba, prometiendo ya no enejarse tanto con Kouga, y este prometió ya no hacerla enojar como solía hacerlo de forma involuntaria… si el tiempo ya no importaba y sin darse cuenta la primera nevada llego, todas las tribus se reunieron ese día pues era especial, era el primer cumpleaños de la princesa lobuna… no solo las tribus acudieron, sino que también Inuyasha y sus amigos con la nueva noticia la cual era que Kagome seria madre.

El Yukai no pudo evitar hacerle burla al hanyu ante su nueva situación aunque ahora como buen amigo, le daba algunos consejos sobre lo que no debería de hacer o decir, los mismo que el pobre monje le daba.

Eran completamente felices, aprendían el como cuidar de su primera hija, aprendían el como superar sus indiferencias sin llegar a limites extremos, e incluso la propuesta de tener aun nuevo miembros en la familia de los yukai estaba siendo reconsiderada por Ayame.

Y solo pensar que de eso han pasado ocho años.

Inuyasha como de costumbre desde hace cuatro años se dedicaba a entrenar a su hijo Akijiro, quien compartía la misma cabellera azabache de su madre y los brillantes ojos dorados de su padre, Akira es la hermana gemela de Akijiro, aunque ella se parecía del todo a su padre, cavia decir que ella era su única princesa y su hijo al ser el mayor le izo prometer que siempre la cuidaría ante todas las cosas. Se disponían a tomar un descanso cuando notaron el aroma de Kagome, quien se acercaba a ellos con una pequeña canasta, Inuyasha sonrió la verla se veía tan hermosa y mas con su vientre abultado donde albergaba a su tercer cachorro. Antes de que el pequeño hanyu se acercara donde su madre y hermana se detuvo en seco, olfateo un par de veces al mismo tiempo que formaba una mueca de desagrado la misma de su padre.

-¡Hola!- un remolino apareció ante Kagome y Akira, del cual salió una linda lobita de cabellos negros, ojos azules y vestida de pieles color café-

-Tani- saludo la miko alegre- Hola-

-¡Tani!- exclamo la pequeña hanyo-

-Tani- su nombre fue pronunciado con enojo, la lobita miro a todos lados, pero no encontró la dueño de tan molesta vos- ¡quítate de enzima!-

Sonrió con maldad, se encontraba parada sobre la cabeza del peli negro, salto ágilmente asía atrás justo cuando otros dos remolinos aparecieron tras de ella del cual salieron Kouga y Ayame, quien cargaba a otra pequeña lobuna de cabellos rojizos como su madre y los mismos ojos azules que su padre.

-Hola sarnoso- saludo Inuyasha-

-Abajo- dijo tranquila Kagome- Ayame, Kouga que bueno verlos por aquí y a la pequeña Tami… esta mas grande desde la ultima ves que la vi-

-Tu también te ves bien- dijo Ayame- tu vientre esta mas grande si mal no recuerdo falta poco para que nazca-

Antes de que la miko respondiera se escucho nuevamente una discusión infantil, los cuatro adultos miraron a donde los gritos se producían, claramente Tani heredo ambos caracteres de sus padres, ella estaba sobre le peño hanyu inmovilizándolo, mientras este le gritaba que lo soltara y en cuanto estuviera libre se las pagaría.

-Pulgoso deja de gritarme- exclamo la lobuna-

-¡YA!- grito el- ¡Sarnosa bájate!-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?- le grito-

-SARNOSA-

-PULGOSO-

-PESADA-

-TORPE-

-TONTA-

-TARADO-

-jeje bueno parece que este es el camino de la vida- comento Kagome algo nerviosa-

-Si lastima tenían que ser como sus padres- le siguió la lobuna-

-Emos madurado- dijo Kouga abrazando a la pelirroja quien aun tenia a su pequeña hija en brazos-

-Tienes razón- siguió el peli plata- el verlos a ellos nos recuerda cuando nosotros nos comportábamos como niños, el tiempo pasa ya maduramos tarde o temprano-

-Si… pero mi hija va aganar- todo estaba bien hasta esa frase Ayame le miro con aburrimiento, mientras que le hanyu le miraba molesto-

-Es mentira mi hijo ganara, recuerda yo siempre te eh ganado-

-¡Es mentira!- grito el lobo-

-Claro que no- grito el peli plata-

-¡¿quieres pelear?- gruño irritado, ambos se miraron de forma retadora, mas las chicas los dejaron aun lado alejándose de ellos platicando-

Por otra parte Tani y Akijiro les miraron sorprendidos, asiendo las pases por esa ocasión se alejaron para jugar, el tiempo pasa, si, pero nada cambia, ni siquiera ellos.

Para Kouga y Ayame, el tener a Tani cerca fue su mayor bendición por que sin ella ambos jamás se hubiese entendido, a pesar de tener a otra princesa, ambos concordaron en algo y eso era que Tani siempre seria su primera luz, su primer amor, para ellos siempre seria… un pequeño rayo de luz.

_**Notas finales:**_

¿se acabo? O.O….si T-T ya termino… y pues que mas me queda decir después de mucho tiempo este fic llego a si fin, mas que nada lamento enormemente el gran retraso que tubo esta historia, no fue mi intención, pero por desgracia me disloque le brazo derecho y eso no me dejo escribir por un buen tiempo u.u sorry.

Sobre si se preguntaban por que se elimino el fic de "lovers in the darkness" pues la verdad deje de interesarme en esa historia por que no encontraba mas motivación para escribirla pienso resubirla, pero primero terminare de escribirla para poder hacerlo :D

Agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia y esperaron a que se publicara el ultimo ( e inesperado) capitulo, ¡GRACIAS! En verdad eso me ase muy feliz para seguir escribiendo. Le agradezco a:

Al shinomori: T-T estrañe tus comentarios desde le capitulo 7, pero aun así me alegro que te gustara la historia

metalic-dragon-angel: gracias por tus comentarios o3o me alegro que te gustara mucho jijiji

SweetMegu: también te agradezco mucho a ti y ojala este capi te a ya gustado

isabel20: lamento mucho el a verte echo esperar con la actualización, gracias por que te gustara mi historia n.n

y bueno esto ya parece discurso de despedida aunque a si lo sea u.u ( solo del fic XD) y bueno me despido de todos en nombre de Kouga, Ayame y Tani y de la nueva lobita Tami ( se nota que no me quebré mucho la cabeza en escoger los nombres verdad XD)

también les invito a leer dos nuevos fics, por si les gusta Naruto

"**lo que juntos sonaños"** también es un fic sobre una de las aparejas que casi no tiene fics jeje

Y si les gustan las historias originales.

"**Awaken Ordinary Life****"** esta historia la escibo junto con un amigo quien planeo toda esa trama

Y ahora si, nos vemos en el siguiente fic Kougax Ayame (cualquier otro que se me ocurra) n.n

bye bye


End file.
